Apariencias
by Conejita Rechoncha
Summary: Dicen que el universo es una bomba infinita de posibilidades, ¿Cuáles eran las de ellos?, la vida se entrecruza y forma un gran hilo interminable, ¿Podrán simplemente dejarse llevar? ¿O acabarán en su propio infierno? —Dices que me amas, demuéstralo—.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son totalmente propiedad del autor Masashi Kishimoto y sólo los uso sin fin de lucro, para divertirme escribiendo historias de mi autoría. Algunos personajes en cambio si serán creación mía, y tienen relevancia en el desarrollo de la historia, si esto no les gusta, no lo lean. Aún no tengo decididas las parejas por lo que estás serán elegidas conforme se desarrolle mi historia.

Pensamientos: _¿Será que me ama?_

Diálogos: — ¿Cómo estás? — Pregunté preocupada enormemente.

Subrayado: Sólo será utilizado cuando los personajes quieran dar importancia a algo en su conversación o relevancia en los pensamientos.

Saltos en el tiempo/ Escritos de personaje: " _Recuerdo cuando éramos niños jugábamos en un gran árbol_ "

 **APARIENCIAS**

 **Capitulo 1.**

" _ **S**_ _i me hubiesen dicho antes que mi destino sería este jamás habría aceptado vivir. Estaba inmersa en un amor incompleto, que me enfermaba, en el cual era mejor no tener existencia_ "

— ¿Tenten?, te estoy hablando mujer— Automáticamente escondí mi escrito y observé el rostro enfadado de Ino que parecía leer mi mente.

—Si dejaras de observarlo y le hablaras tal vez dejaría de ser un amor imposible, ¿Lo has pensado siquiera? —Ino rodó los ojos y me miró sonriente. — Tú dices eso porque eres preciosa, Ino. En cambio yo… ¿Quién se fijaría en mí?

—Ay no puede ser, ¡Todos!, incluso él si tan sólo hablarás un poco más lo que pasa es que tienes una autoestima bien jodida amiga mía—.

Ella tenía razón pero yo también. No tenía autoestima y sabía muy bien que a nadie le atraería. No era linda, no era fea pero tampoco interesante. Era ni más ni menos.

Y a los chicos no les interesaban las "ni más ni menos". Ellos preferían mil veces una rubia con un cuerpazo o una pelirroja excéntrica como Sakura que una chica morena "sin chiste".

Y ahora que lo pensaba me parecía muy gracioso que mis amigas fueran tan atractivas, estaba Ino, ella sabía lo linda que era y no dudaba en sacarle provecho. Luego seguía Karin con ese cuerpo escultural, muchos incluso decía flexible. Y al final estaba Hinata la dulce chica de ojos perlados que le sacaba suspiros a toda la población, además era la prima de mi amor platónico.

Y ahí en el fondo me quedaba yo, escondida, escribiendo cosas inútiles. En fin, no era tan malo ser yo. Tenía algunos defectos, el principal era que no podía tratar bien a alguien que me gustara, me comportaba agresiva, esto se debía al miedo que me provocaba acercarme a esa persona, lo sé es un defecto tonto.

Por eso prefería observarlo de lejos, él era…único. Neji Hyuga no era el chico más atractivo del salón, ese premio bien merecido se lo tenía Gaara Sabaku No con su cabello rojo y esos ojos penetrantes que a todos traían locos hasta a mí. Tampoco el más sexy porque estaba Naruto Uzumaki, mucho menos era el que tenía suspirando a medio mundo pues obviamente ese era Sasuke Uchiga.

No, él ni siquiera se acercaba a ser el más inteligente ni mucho menos. Sin embargo, tenía algo diferente, tenía una facilidad de palabra increíble. En todos los trabajos referentes a la escritura Neji era un genio, tenía un estilo personal extraordinario pues parecía tener en sus manos el poder de traspasar tu alma y manejarla a su antojo.

Neji, para que lo vayan conociendo. Era elegante, sublime, incluso frágil, _era poesía_.

Claramente no pasaba desapercibido, muchas suspiraban al escucharlo hablar. Sus ojos grises tenían siempre un brillo especial. Era bohemio, tranquilo y auténtico. Por eso me gustaba tanto y para ser honesta, ¿A quién no?

—Hola, ¿Qué hacen? — Ino rodó los ojos por segunda vez mientras giraba disimuladamente en dirección a el castaño de mis sueños, Karin sonrió con cansancio— Ten, súperalo. Existen chicos mucho mejores que Neji _el amargado_ Hyuga como por ejemplo Kiba o Sasori. No sé que le ves, te la pasarías aburrida toda tu vida, tan sólo mírale, es un borde, ni siquiera es tan atractivo.

— Karin, no hables mal de mi primo, que podría sorprenderte—Hinata se sonrojo _¿Cuándo no?_ Y lo miró de reojo. Su primo notó esto y ladeo el rostro en señal de saludo. Yo suspire como fangirl incluso di un gritito agudo.

—Hina, a ti te adoro pero ese hombre no es madera para nuestra morena, ¡Jajá, hice rima!, ella necesita adrenalina, algo que le provoque querer mover el trasero y con tu primo lo veo difícil— La pelirroja comenzó a reír estrepitosamente al ver a Neji caminando a paso muy lento dando puntos a su idea. Hinata iba a hablar pero finalmente le dio la razón.

—Ten, yo creo que el amor es libre, que todo está bien pero…vamos, tienen razón, míralo, todo amargadito y triste. Recuerda que siempre debes buscar a tu complemento, ¿Qué excitación podría causarte ese tío?, en todo caso ya me hartaste, llevas casi cuatro añitos así, y ya me canse, te voy a ayudar a conquistarlo, pero no te prometo que vayas a enamorarte de él ni él de ti— La rubia me giñó un ojo.

— ¿Sabes qué, rubita oxigenada?, Por fin dices algo con sentido, además tenemos a su prima como excusa, yo me apunto en el plan, este año dejarás de ser soltera o mejor ¡Dejarás de ser virgen! Esta vez, por fin vas a ver como nunca de cerca a tu príncipe… ¿Gris? — Hinata aplaudió riéndose, Karin e Ino se sentían orgullosas, yo me sentía fracasada al tener que pedir ayuda pero, vamos, no perdía nada. Ya ni dignidad tenía y como decía _: La vida es un riesgo, carnal_. Acepté.

—Muy bien, pero advertencia, no se vayan a pasar de listas, están bajo amenaza—.

—No, no, pero claro que no…—. Y sí, empezaba a sentir amor por ellas, era una lástima no ser lesbiana en ocasiones.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son totalmente propiedad del autor Masashi Kishimoto y sólo los uso sin fin de lucro, para divertirme escribiendo historias de mi autoría. Algunos personajes en cambio si serán creación mía, y tienen relevancia en el desarrollo de la historia, si esto no les gusta, no lo lean. Aún no tengo decididas las parejas por lo que estás serán elegidas conforme se desarrolle mi historia.

Pensamientos: _¿Será que me ama?_

Diálogos: — ¿Cómo estás? — Pregunté preocupada enormemente.

Subrayado: Sólo será utilizado cuando los personajes quieran dar importancia a algo en su conversación o relevancia en los pensamientos.

Saltos en el tiempo/ Escritos de personaje: " _Recuerdo cuando éramos niños jugábamos en un gran árbol_ "

 **Capitulo 2.**

 _ **E**_ _stoy harto de esa chica, fastidiosa, extraña._

Nunca creí que a mí me podría pasar esto alguna vez. Ella me acosaba, al inicio incluso me había parecido tierno. Luego la mire más profundamente y claramente si me hubiera hablado no le habría dicho que no, varias veces intenté llamar su atención pero al parecer no entiende indirectas, estoy resignado.

Siempre me observa, ¿Qué me ve?, Soy un chico normal. Había pensado varias veces que quería pedirme algún favor como otras ya lo habían hecho en alguna materia y no se atrevía a pedirlo. Pero, después de reflexionarlo un poco noté que era posible que sintiera curiosidad debido a que soy el primo de su amiga, Hinata. Y había dejado de tomarle importancia hasta que la escuche reír eufóricamente mientras me miraba. Pero espero sea sólo paranoia mía.

Traté de ignorarla y me centre en Matsuri, mi mejor amiga de la infancia. Tiene dieciséis años, es pequeña de estatura y la adelantado dos años, por lo que está en mi curso. Tengo la responsabilidad de cuidarla de todo el mundo.

— ¿Neji? — Me miró curiosa sin dejar de mover sus manos nerviosamente. Le despeiné el cabello un poco y sonreí levemente, con ella podía tomarme pequeños derechos, sólo ella me hacía sentir cómodo. Matsuri sonrío abiertamente marcando los hoyuelos que tanto me gustan.

— ¿Matsuri? —Alcé una ceja y sonreí burlonamente. Se sonrojó y empezó a reír. —No seas payaso, tú tienes algo, ¿Qué pasa, otra vez tus fans?

Ella les decía así al grupo de Temari, Tayuya y Konan que siempre buscaban algún pretexto para hablarme incluso tratar de ser "amigables" con mi castaña. Rodé los ojos. —Es la pelirroja de nuevo— Le susurre y le di un pequeño beso rápido en los labios. No, no somos novios. Tampoco me gusta, sólo es una manía que no pude dejar con el paso del tiempo. Y ahora, se había convertido en algo muy normal entre nosotros.

— ¡Ah!, la que te trae idiota, ¿Te observa de nuevo?, Mi amor, si tanto te gusta háblale, ¿Qué podrías perder?, Y no me vengas con que no te gusta, no te reprocho nada. Es sexy, divertida, inteligente, anda, te lo suplico ¡Háblale! — Se paró enfrente de mí y juntando sus manos se recargó en mi pupitre.

Estaba un poco loca, pero no tanto. Tenía al menos cincuenta por ciento de razón.

—Lo dice la chica que no puede acercarse a más de un kilometro de Naruto Uzumaki—Le di un empujón en la frente y sonrió maliciosa mientras se levantaba me besó en la frente y empezó a caminar directo al rubio. Fruncí el ceño. _Oh no, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, esto no es una buena idea, pero nada buena. Tenías que hablar, ¿Cierto, Neji?_

Me acerque un poco para escucharles hablar.

—Hola, Naruto-kun— Sonrío encantadoramente y el rubio la invito a sentarse con él, _genial._

— ¿Cómo estás, Matsuri-chan?, ¿Puedo llamarte simplemente Matsuri?, de todas formas ya nos conocemos de hace tiempo, no sé, tú puedes llamarme como te guste más, ¡De verás! —Mi castaña empezó a reír y le desordeno el cabello. Con lo que para mi mal gusto el rubio teñido se sonrojó.

— ¡Naruto-kun! Debo confesarte algo importantísimo, algo que no puedo ocultarme más, ¡De esas cosas que si no las dices se quedan en tu estomago y te dan dolor del corazón! — _Era imposible que se declarara, ¿Por qué justo en este momento? Y de esa manera tan repentina, ¿Me estaba gastando una broma?_ De repente sentí un hueco en el estomago o algo así y mi rostro empezó a enrojecer.

— ¡Oh!, entonces es grave, no puedes esperar más, así que soy todo oídos— _Maldito Naruto idiota, ¿Qué?, ¿Así como así aceptaba escucharla?, Se murmuraba que era despistado pero no creía que al grado del retraso mental._

—Me gustas… ¡Me gustas mucho, Naruto-kun! — _¿Había observado bien o le estaba dando un beso, MI beso en sus asquerosos labios de rubia?_ Escuche a las demás compañeras del salón dar gritos de enfado y a los chicos chiflar y decir tonterías, ¡Gritaban! Naruto se masajeo la nuca y empezó a reír.

—De verás... ¡Jajá!, bueno…Matsuri-chan… ¿Qué te parece sí….sales conmigo?, podríamos intentarlo al menos— ¿Qué? — Pronuncié en voz alta. Matsuri me miró confundida.

—Claro, no le podría decir que no a ella, no te preocupes, la cuidaré por ti—Me giño un ojo y gruñí. Salí del salón hecho una furia y ni siquiera entendía por qué estaba tan enfadado, pero ignoraba a todos, al fin y al cabo al mundo que carajo le importaba. No necesitaba dar explicaciones.

Pero después de mi salida idiota, lo había pensado un poco y no tenía porqué ponerme así. Matsuri es mi amiga, no tengo ningún derecho. Había pasado una hora de pensarlo bastante, y había decidido calmarme cuando vi a la pelirroja a mi lado fumando.

—Tienes serios problemas con tus sentimientos ¿No, Hyuga? — Le dio una calada a su cigarrillo y me ofreció uno. Me negué y sonrío con cierta ironía.

—No es algo que te importe—.

—Pero claro que me importa, te diré un secreto. Estoy tan enamorada de ti que me importa demasiado tu vida personal al grado de acosarte en las noches, al bañarte. Y me hago de fantasías contigo en mis sueños—Lo digo de manera sarcástica pero aún así me dieron un poco de nervios debo admitir. Esta chica era valiente.

—Claro…en fin, ¿Qué quieres? —Me miró extrañada. Y empezó a juguetear con la telade su corto y atractivo short.

—El profesor me ha sacado, entre otras cosas, tengo que decirte algo. Seguramente no lo has notado pero a una de mis amigas le gustas y habla de ti de una manera que no puedes imaginar, puede que no te interese o puede que sí, adivina quién es, si te esfuerzas te diré y si no, yo misma me encargaré de joderte la existencia por lo poco que valoras este hecho— Se acomodó los lentes y debo admitir que sentí decepción de que no fuera ella. Hinata obviamente no era, mi prima no tenía atracción hacía mi, eso era claro. Tenten bueno…era sumamente agresiva al hablar conmigo así que lo creía poco y esperaba que no fuera porque la rechazaría. Finalmente estaba Ino, que era amable y ciertamente no me molestaría que fuese ella.

— ¿Ino? —.

—Te lo advertí— Deletreó estas palabras, que me pareció algo muy sensual en ella. Incluso me estremeció.

—En realidad creo que puedo con tu infierno, pelirroja— Sonreí de lado mientras Karin sonreía de la misma forma— Me agradas príncipe gris.

— ¿Príncipe gris? —.

—Nunca lo entenderías…te veré luego, bastante luego—Dio un brinco para bajar de la jardinera y sonrío al mirarme de reojo mientras se despedía haciendo un ademán con la mano. Yo la seguí como un subnormal con la mirada y recogí el cigarro que había dejado para mí. _Sin duda era una chica muy extraña._

Aunque…me gusta pensar que es un gran misterio, o una pequeña revolución. Y que yo tengo la opción de huir o aceptar el cambio, junto a ella.

 _Ciertamente, empezaba a creer que ella valía la pena_.

Muchísimas gracias a KuraiHikari-RoseWorld y a America Michelle626 la primera por comentar y la segunda por leer y darme una oportunidad, es realmente lindo que a las personas les guste lo que escribes. Nos vemos, pequeños humanos. Por favor, no dejen de leerme, sean felices, hasta la próxima. :3


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son totalmente propiedad del autor Masashi Kishimoto y sólo los uso sin fin de lucro, para divertirme escribiendo historias de mi autoría. Algunos personajes en cambio si serán creación mía, y tienen relevancia en el desarrollo de la historia, si esto no les gusta, no lo lean. Aún no tengo decididas las parejas por lo que estás serán elegidas conforme se desarrolle mi historia.

Pensamientos: _¿Será que me ama?_

Diálogos: — ¿Cómo estás? — Pregunté preocupada enormemente.

Subrayado: Sólo será utilizado cuando los personajes quieran dar importancia a algo en su conversación o relevancia en los pensamientos.

Saltos en el tiempo/ Escritos de personaje: " _Recuerdo cuando éramos niños jugábamos en un gran árbol_ "

 **Capitulo 3.**

— **O** lvidate de él—Escuche que Karin pronunciaba a su amiga Tenten a lo cual realmente no le tomé mucha importancia. Esa amiga suya no tenía chiste, era demasiado común. Aburría.

Ni siquiera la pelirroja me interesaba solamente observaba en su dirección porque justo al lado de ellas estaba Sakura observando incomoda su pupitre, solitaria. Ella siempre me había dado la sensación de estar cayendo lento, como si se marchitase por voluntad.

Ella es inteligente, la mayoría de las veces la veo leyendo o comiendo sola. Siempre sola y a veces observa a los demás mientras se ríe bajo de algo que alguien ha dicho a lo lejos, siempre observa a todos. Pero nunca nota cuando la miran.

La mayoría de mis demás compañeros tienen una idea equivocada de Haruno, creen que es así para llamar la atención pero no es así. Ella no le habla a nadie a menos que se acerquen y aún así amablemente les contesta aunque con una expresión molesta. No le gustan las personas.

A pesar de eso tampoco le gusta estar consigo misma. A veces me acerco lo suficiente para hacer que note mi presencia, y la percibo como un pequeño ratón al que debes dar pequeños trozos de queso para que confíe en ti. También es despreocupada con su vestimenta pero no es sucia.

Nunca la he visto sonreír sinceramente, pero…en ocasiones tiene un brillo en sus ojos que me hace creer que aún es humana.

Sé mucho de ella, más de lo que yo mismo quiero aceptar o hubiese deseado pero no me interesa. Simplemente me parece semejante al arte. Un arte efímero, puesto que se marchita tan rápido que me parece imposible plasmar su belleza, justo el tipo de persona que me gusta. Tiene una belleza singular debo decir, no por su físico. Es más bien por todo lo que Sakura representa.

En ocasiones me gusta imaginar que la encontré, que es mía y por eso tengo la responsabilidad de cuidarla, sólo por esta razón me atrevo a darle pequeños fragmentos de mis marionetas en su pupitre que son una representación de mi mismo. Curiosamente la he visto guardar cada pieza.

Y una vez, la observe en las jardineras tratando de unir las piezas, pero estas no tienen forma, no se pueden unir entre ellas. Sólo yo sé y tengo la parte que las une.

Cuando se las doy tiene una expresión de emoción y con mucho cuidado las guarda. Le he dado pistas de quién soy, le he dejado notas en ocasiones. Pero no las suficientes para que descubra que se trata de mi. Aún así a veces le doy detalles obvios de mí, esperando que me reconozca. Utilizo el mismo color del bolígrafo con el cual escribo sus notas todos los días. Es mi color favorito, verde.

Le he dado un sobrenombre a Haruno que a ella le gusta mucho, y es paloma, este se debe a que una vez mi abuela me dijo: ¿Alguna vez has visto una paloma morir?, nadie sabe a dónde van, tan sólo desaparecen, como si jamás hubieran existido, sin dejar huella. Y al verla, siempre me las recuerda.

Ella también ha intentado darme pistas de sí misma.

En la cafetería, abajo, justo en el lugar donde todos tomamos una servilleta, a puesto en ocasiones un trozo de madera con una línea casi imperceptible de color rosa. Nadie le tomaría importancia, sólo yo. El que la conoce. Sólo el que hace marionetas sabe que el rosa es el color que ella más odia y que suelo hacer sus figuras con roble.

En ocasiones le agrega más cosas, como un pequeño dibujo de personas, posibles conocidos que podrían ser yo. Tratando de adivinar quién soy. Sakura sabe que si yo no agarro la madera con ese rostro es porque esa persona me desagrada o está muy lejos de ser yo.

Son cosas simples que nos acercan más, ella es mi amiga y yo, el único amigo en su mundo.

A veces me observa a lo lejos, tratando de adivinar que hago, simplemente le sonrío. Deben saber algo, lo hago porque está enamorada de las sonrisas pequeñas, sublimes, casi imperceptibles, que traten de transmitirle un mensaje a través de sus ojos. Soy el único que nota que cuando ella sonríe así, de manera discreta, te da a entender lo especial que resultas ser en su vida.

Muy en el fondo debo admitir que me he imaginado con ella, y no es perfecto. Sólo "es". Y eso lo hace mucho más de lo que cualquier persona creería. Su mirada me calmaría y al sentir nuestra piel sabríamos que tal vez lo nuestro no sería para siempre pero que, por ese instante, seríamos felices.

Y aún si lo he pensado, ambos preferimos las cosas así. En secreto, como si fuera un juego y lo único que nos interesara no fuese el final, si no el desenlace

— ¡Hey, Sasori!, ¿Con que viendo a Sakura de nuevo eh?, ¿O es a Karin?, que importa, las dos están buenísimas, ¿No?... ¡Oye, contéstame idiota! —Deidara sonrío y puso su brazo por sobre hombro. Lo ignoré.

— ¿No tienes algo mejor que eso?, ya me acostumbre a tu lema de "no existes" —.

—No es cuestión de que existas o no. Es cuestión de si me importa tu existencia. Y creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta—Lo miré seriamente y removí su brazo mientras Deidara ponía una mueca de molestia. Me pareció gracioso pero lo disimulé.

— ¡Claro que te importa! Soy tu mejor amigo—.

—Sólo porque no te puedo quitar de encima mío y créeme que lo he intentado— Y era cierto. Pero al final me acostumbre a Deidara. A veces incluso cuando no estaba, sin querer, me preguntaba por él.

—Te encanto, lo sé—Me giñó un ojo y se fue al lado de Konan que obviamente, lo mando al carajo.

 _Idiota._

Hola, muchísimas gracias por leer, espero este escrito sea de su agrado, y especialmente quiero agradecer a KuraiHikari-RoseWorld por comentar siempre, es de verdad muy lindo ver un comentario tuyo. En fin, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Adiós, pequeños humanos. :3


	4. Capitulo 4

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son totalmente propiedad del autor Masashi Kishimoto y sólo los uso sin fin de lucro, para divertirme escribiendo historias de mi autoría. Algunos personajes en cambio si serán creación mía, y tienen relevancia en el desarrollo de la historia, si esto no les gusta, no lo lean. Aún no tengo decididas las parejas por lo que estás serán elegidas conforme se desarrolle mi historia.

Pensamientos: _¿Será que me ama?_

Diálogos: — ¿Cómo estás? — Pregunté preocupada enormemente.

Subrayado: Sólo será utilizado cuando los personajes quieran dar importancia a algo en su conversación o relevancia en los pensamientos.

Saltos en el tiempo/ Escritos de personaje: " _Recuerdo cuando éramos niños jugábamos en un gran árbol_ "

Capitulo 4.

Otra vez el subnormal de Sai intentaba llamar mi atención haciendo gestos con las manos. Merecía por completo mi indiferencia, él me había hecho añicos el corazón no hace más de unos meses y sólo ahora parecía arrepentido. Se le olvido que no doy segundas oportunidades.

Olvidé por completo la clase, estaba dibujando lo que observaba, más bien, a Naruto Uzumaki, mi mejor amigo. Su sonrisa cálida me encantaba plasmarla en papel.

—Señorita Ino, si tanto le gusta dibujar le pido amablemente que me de unas clases, claramente después de la mía— Escuché que me decía el profesor Kakashi ante la mirada atenta de todos los chismosos del salón, tenía una risa traviesa. Nuestro docente era muy joven, y atractivo, tan sólo contaba con 20 años y me llevaba de diferencia dos años. Era considerado un genio.

Pero era sumamente excéntrico, se teñía el cabello plateado y siempre se cubría la boca, muchos decían que tenía una deformidad en esa parte del rostro, pero siendo honesta. Él sólo era extraño.

Al finalizar la clase tuve que escuchar un sermón sobre lo malo de no prestar atención, después fui a la hora de descanso y caminé un poco mientras me sentaba en una banca del jardín.

—Ino, ¿Acaso recuerdas tus deberes como parte del consejo estudiantil? Te estuvimos esperando en la junta y jamás hiciste presencia— Ni siquiera había notado cuando mi peor pesadilla llamada "Sasuke Uchiga" se había acercado y sentado a mi lado con un montón de papeles en mano.

—Cálmate, es como que haya desaparecido años, ¿Qué son todos esos papeles?—Rodé los ojos, _seguramente alguna tontería que quería que hiciera._

—Tu trabajo, Yamanaka—Me aventó los papeles con el ceño fruncido, se esparcieron por el suelo, _ese imbécil. Pf_ —Todo esto es lo que no has hecho en semanas.

— ¿No podrías hacerte cargo?, al fin y al cabo sabemos lo mucho que te encanta quedar bien con los directores, perfecto Uchiga. —Puse mi mejor sonrisa falsa y le aventé algunos papeles en la cara que agarro con agilidad mientras sonreía de lado.

—Mira, pequeña mimada, conmigo la mascarita esa de estupidez tan falsa que tienes no me sirve. Eres igual o peor que yo, señorita promedio final de diez, así que no vengas con tonterías. Como sea, lo quiero todo para mañana— Me puso los papeles en las manos de manera tranquila mientras parecía tener los ojos de un color rojizo. _¡Era insoportable que fuera el líder del consejo estudiantil!_

—Dame un suspiro, cubito de hielo—Volvió a poner su sonrisa idiota mientras sacaba una libreta y empezaba a escribir. — ¿Qué haces?

—Resolverte la vida—Escribió una dirección y una hora mientras rompía el papel y me lo entregaba, " _Calle Hokage, Colonia Amaterasu, Manzana 4, Lote 11, cuatro de la tarde_ " — Es mi casa, no llegues tarde si quieres vivir—Lo miré y pude observar un leve sonrojo en su rostro acompañado de una mueca de molestia.

Antes de que pudiese agradecerle por la ayuda con lo que se suponía era mi responsabilidad del consejo, se fue, un poco rápidamente, sin siquiera mirarme o despedirse.

Sabía que los hacía porque quería que todo estuviera en orden en el consejo pero no pude evitar pensar que tendría una "casi cita" con el chico que hacía suspirar a todo el mundo. Eso sí que no me lo iba a perder.

Caí en cuenta de que Sasori estaba sentado en la banca de al lado observando atentamente a Sakura que estaba sentada en el piso debajo de un árbol comiendo. El pobre chico llevaba siglos coladito por ella. Me acerque a él.

— ¡Hey, pelirrojo!, ¿Esperando a algo o "alguien"?, Y eso que a ti no te conocen por ser lo que se dice…exactamente tolerante eh— Observé un casi invisible gesto de molestia en Sasori.

— ¿Qué quieres, Ino? — Me decía sin quitar la vista de su al parecer llamativo objetivo.

—Nada, solo que me das algo de pena, deberías hablarle—.

—Eso a ti no te importa—Se levantó mientras me hacía a un lado levemente. Mientras me miraba apenas de soslayo.

¿Qué tiene Sakura de especial que llamaba tanto la atención de todo el mundo?

Ella sólo estaba ahí con el rostro cabizbajo, tan triste parecía que me dio lástima y decidi hablarle al menos por una vez.

— ¡Hola, Sakura-chan!, ¿Qué haces tan solita aquí?, ¿Puedo acompañarte o vienes conmigo? —Sonreí lo más amable que dios me dio a entender pero solamente recibí una expresión que no sabría definir si era de molestia o sorpresa por parte de la pelirroja.

—Ninguna, ¿Necesitas algo, Ino-san? —Me miró seria y apretó un objeto entre sus manos evidentemente nerviosa. Que por supuesto le arrebaté, era una figura de Sasori. Cualquiera las reconocería.

— ¿Esto te lo dio Sasori, no?, ¿Salen juntos?, es muy bonita la figura, él siempre está haciendo este tipo de marionetas. Es su estilo, en in, seguro son una pareja muy linda—Le observé de reojo, ella tendría que enterarse tarde o temprano. Yo era la única que había visto a Sasori meter esas figuras en su mochila. En este momento me divertía como nunca al ver que me empujaba y empezaba a correr dejándome sola _._ Y yo me iba campante a mi siguiente clase. _Que exagerada_ , no entendía a veces a las personas.

Yo no me consideraba una persona mala ni buena, tampoco tenía ideas firmes, siempre estaba dispuesta a cambiar por mi bien. Siempre me había considerado un ser humano que se encontraba a si misma cada día. Intentaba estar en el presente y jamás provocarme un sufrimiento recordando mi pasado, podría ser prepotente, incluso cruel. Pero a pesar de todo era madura e incluso noble.

Siempre intentaba ayudar a los demás a pesar de las apariencias.

Y éstas son muy engañosas, lo sabía perfectamente. A través de lo que veía podía descifrar lo que las personas sentían en realidad. Tengo talento para descubrir sus emociones, pero no las mías. Estoy segura de que el ser humano se miente diariamente, por eso les duele tanto una verdad, no estamos acostumbrados para algo que nos altere de esa forma nuestra perspectiva falsa del mundo.

Por eso todos, justo como yo, tratábamos todos los días de huir del mundo, de nosotros mismos.

Todo esto yo lo reducía a algo muy simple.

 _Miedo._

Hola, muchas gracias por leer, espero les guste, y bueno, nos vemos en algún otro capítulo, pequeños humanos. :3


	5. Capitulo 5

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son totalmente propiedad del autor Masashi Kishimoto y sólo los uso sin fin de lucro, para divertirme escribiendo historias de mi autoría. Algunos personajes en cambio si serán creación mía, y tienen relevancia en el desarrollo de la historia, si esto no les gusta, no lo lean. Aún no tengo decididas las parejas por lo que estás serán elegidas conforme se desarrolle mi historia.

Pensamientos: _¿Será que me ama?_

Diálogos: — ¿Cómo estás? — Pregunté preocupada enormemente.

Subrayado: Sólo será utilizado cuando los personajes quieran dar importancia a algo en su conversación o relevancia en los pensamientos.

Saltos en el tiempo/ Escritos de personaje: " _Recuerdo cuando éramos niños jugábamos en un gran árbol_ "

 **Capitulo 5.**

 ** _"_** ** _¿Q_** _uieres jugar conmigo, Hina-chan? Prometo que nunca volverás a estar sola, yo siempre estaré para ti, si tú prometes estar ahí para mí, ¿Lo prometes con el corazón?_

 _¿Lo prometes por tu vida?, ¿Lo prometes por tu miserable vida?_

 _—_ _Sí…_ _— "_ _Vengo y voy, atrás y adelante en el columpio, pero ellos siempre estarán para mí, porque ellos no me harán daño"._

 _Te juro, que seremos amigos por siempre…siempre y cuando te portes bien, pero tú eres una niña buena, ¿Cierto?_

 _¡Tú siempre serás mi niña buena!, ¡La triste, miedosa y penosa Hinata!_

 _Pero veo que poco a poco te olvidas de mí, ¿Crees que podrás dejarme ir tan fácil?_

 _Tú lo prometiste, no es nada…porque incluso en lo más profundo de ti, yo seguiré existiendo, en tus más profundos miedos, en el rincón de tu desesperación, en lo más recóndito de tu mente._

 _Porque recuerda, Hina-chan, nosotros seremos amigos por siempre._

 _Sólo si te portas bien, ¿Sí?, pero me has demostrado que te quieres olvidar de mi._

 _Me estás demostrando que te portas muy mal Hinata, ¿Acaso no te dije qué hacemos con las niñas malas?_

 _Bueno, no importa. Lo descubrirás pronto…"_

Me levanté sumamente cansada e incluso asustada. Me vestí, ya era tarde. Me observé en el espejo, mis ojos grises irritados, dilatados, desesperados. Lo disimulé con maquillaje. Y sonreí.

" _Todos deberíamos verle un lado positivo a la vida, ¿No es cierto, Hinata?"_

Me acaricie la sien y caminé sin hacer ruido, no había nadie más aparte de mi, todos se habían ido a casa de mi tío. Sólo estaba yo, pero tenía mucho cuidado de las voces, tenía qué tener precaución de no despertarlas más…

Tomé una de mis pastillas para olvidar. Salí de casa directo al centro comercial donde vería a Sasuke-kun, mi mejor amigo desde la infancia. Lo necesitaba más que nunca. Eran las seis de la tarde, había llegado a tiempo. Y él estaba ahí, sentado en la cafetería de siempre, en una mesa, al lado de la ventana.

Le observé unos minutos, tenía una mueca de alegría apenas visible mientras escribía algo en su celular. Sentí envidia al no ser yo la causante de su felicidad. Me acerqué lentamente y le sonreí _. —_ Sasuke-kun… _—._

Le susurré con un poco de timidez a pesar de conocerlo desde que tenía cinco años y ahora, teníamos dieciocho. Era una penosa con todo el mundo.

Se levantó automáticamente y de manera tranquila hizo presión con dos de sus dedos en mi frente, algo muy característico de él, aunque no entendía que significaba, me era agradable.

—¿Qué sucede? — Me preguntó y con mucha razón, le había llamado en la madrugada preguntando desesperadamente cuando podía verlo, que lo necesitaba. Mis ojos se volvieron acuosos, mis horribles ojos. Hice un leve quejido.

 _¿Por qué siempre lo metía en mis problemas?_

 _"_ _Es nuestro único amigo en el mundo, Hinata"_

" _Cállate"_

Acaricie mi sien nuevamente, me miró directamente, tratando de desifrarme, esperando una respuesta.

—Ayer, hice algo muy malo, muy malo Sasuke-kun, no pude evitarlo, ellos, todos, me dicen que haga cosas, cosas malas, por favor, no me mires así, prométeme que no me tendrás miedo nunca, porque tú no podrías, ¿Verdad...? — Agaché la mirada, tenía miedo de mi misma, era patética.

 _"_ _Pobre Hinata, tan sola, tan triste, tan estúpida_ "

 _"_ _¿Crees acaso que él te quiere? Él sólo te utiliza, como todos los demás, él no es especial"_

Lo observé, abrazándome con fuerza desde su asiento, tomando mi cintura entre sus fuertes brazos, acercándome a su pecho. Este abrazo era de ese tipo que a pesar de su brusquedad, eran los más dulces, lo más cálidos que él podría dar.

— ¿Crees que estoy loca, Sasuke? —.

—Las mejores personas lo están — Sonreí, cuando éramos niños, fuimos a ver Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Recuerdo bien esa escena, nos había gustado tanto que la habíamos hecho propia. Algo que hacía nuestra relación, más especial. Él era Alicia, y yo el pobre enfermo que se creía un sombrerero.

Él era el único que conseguía hacerme sentir segura, a pesar de habernos distanciado. Él siempre estaría ahí para mí de necesitarlo.

— ¿Qué haré…?¿Por qué me ha sucedido esto a mi? — Les diré algo cuando sufres de algo llamado esquizofrenia, la vida es totalmente un asco para ti cuando te enteras que la tienes. Todos los días te preguntas, ¿Por qué?, ¿Porqué sigo viva? ¿Para qué éxito? ¿Por qué soy yo, qué son ellos?

—Te diré algo, todos tenemos miedo, tenemos nuestros propios demonios, y todos estamos enfermos. ¿Pero sabes qué Hinata? Tenemos la capacidad de vivir con ellos, de ser felices. Y tú, Hinata, eres fuerte y creo que tienes todo el potencial de salir de esto, o de cualquier cosa. Yo confío en ti — A veces, Sasuke-kun, hablaba tanto que no podrías imaginarlo con su rostro sereno.

A veces, sólo a veces, era dulce. Maravillosas veces.

—Puedo con esto, si tú estás ahí para mí —.

—Siempre estaré para ti — Sonrío de lado, y le acaricie los mechones rebeldes de su cabello.

 _"_ _Le conocí, en una fiesta de disfraces que sus padres habían organizado, en su cumpleaños. Lo habían hecho principalmente porque él, estaba siempre solitario en clases. Tan solo. Los niños de su clase le temían, decían que era extraño y sólo por esa razón solían hacerle bromas pesadas, acosarlo, lastimarlo._

 _Habían invitado a compañeros suyos, y también a vecinos. Pero nadie se acercó a él, excepto yo._

 _Había ido por las mismas razones, no tenía a nadie con quien compartir mi tiempo, y también mis padres estaban preocupados. Su casa, era enorme, y caminé sin rumbo por un rato, con mi regalo de cumpleaños un poco roto, eran galletas._

 _Noté a varios niños, empujando a otro a la piscina, y este lloraba desconsoladamente ante las burlas de los demás. Me sentí triste, sentí rabia. ¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles?_

 _Sigilosamente, me acerqué a él, con un poco de miedo_ _—_ _Disculpa, yo…_ _—_ _._

 _—_ _¿Tu también vendrás a burlarte de mí?_ _—_ _Le escuché decirme sin mirarme, encogiéndose en sí mismo, en parte por el frío, en parte por el miedo tenía una voz muy bonita, al principio creí que era de chica, luego pensé que era una voz, que sonaba a la de un príncipe, una voz bonita. Lo miré tristemente, estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y lloraba silenciosamente._

 _Cubría su rostro con su cabello desordenado, lo tenía muy bonito, de un color negro que parecía tener luces de color azul. Me acerqué en silencio y me senté a su lado._

 _—_ _Sabes…yo también tengo miedo de los demás, a mí también me molestan...p-pero, creo que, ellos, tienen más miedo de nosotros, que nosotros a ellos, si no…n-no lo harían, ¿No crees?_ _—_ _Miraba un punto fijo en el suelo, sonriendo un poco, esa frase, me la decía mucho mi mamá, yo me sentía, en ese momento, un adulto mayor, cuidando de su pequeño hijo. Yo sentía la extraña necesidad de ayudar al niño triste de playera negra._

 _Sentí un silencio profundo, nunca me contestó, sólo me observaba en silencio, y notaba que tenía los ojos negros más bonitos que había visto jamás._

 _—_ _Ese regalo es mío_ _—_ _Me lo arrebató y lo abrió. Me sentí avergonzada, se veían terribles mis galletas y sabían peor. Observé como las miraba, fruncía el ceño, y las analizaba, las giraba, las tocaba. Y se las metía a la boca todas a la vez, masticando fuertemente. Sonreí alegre, ¡Le habían gustado!, ¡Pero no eran para él!_

 _—_ _Uhm, niño, esas galletas e-eran para el festejado y te las has comido todas_ _—_ _._

 _—_ _Hmp_ _—_ _Me miró directamente, sonrío levemente y presiono mi frente con dos de sus dedos_ _—_ _Cocinas terrible._

 _Me sonroje levemente, no sabía el porqué hacía eso, nunca habían hecho algo como eso en mi frente, pero, sentía que de alguna forma ese niño triste, me estaba dando algo muy importante para él._

 _Ese pequeño niño tan solitario, me había ofrecido su amistad, desde ese día._

 _Y me la seguiría ofreciendo porque él era, mi único amigo en el mundo."_

Gracias a la nueva lectora por comentar, me hace mucha ilusión y me dio la idea de que Sasuke y Hinata fueran amigos de infancia, no sé, se me hizo una idea increíble, quedan tan bien estos dos así, me ha encantado como los he puesto juntos personalmente jaja xD, y bueno gracias por leer, y comentar, acepto cualquier tipo de critica constructiva no insultante que me ayude a crecer, nos vemos. :3


	6. Capitulo 6

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son totalmente propiedad del autor Masashi Kishimoto y sólo los uso sin fin de lucro, para divertirme escribiendo historias de mi autoría. Algunos personajes en cambio si serán creación mía, y tienen relevancia en el desarrollo de la historia, si esto no les gusta, no lo lean. Aún no tengo decididas las parejas por lo que estás serán elegidas conforme se desarrolle mi historia.

Pensamientos: _¿Será que me ama?_

Diálogos: — ¿Cómo estás? — Pregunté preocupada enormemente.

Subrayado: Sólo será utilizado cuando los personajes quieran dar importancia a algo en su conversación o relevancia en los pensamientos.

Saltos en el tiempo/ Escritos de personaje: " _Recuerdo cuando éramos niños jugábamos en un gran árbol_ "

 **Capitulo 6.**

 **K** arin no era una chica alegre, tampoco era demasiado seria, tenía un humor incluso algo oscuro, pero últimamente estaba extraña, tenía una expresión ausente; incluso triste, no ponía atención en clases y la mayoría de las veces observaba un punto fijo en la pared.

Y el único que había notado esto no era su mejor amigo, ni tampoco su enamorado, era tan sólo Suigetsu la única persona que la lograba hacer enfadar al extremo, la mayoría de las veces que hablaban (que sin duda eran muchas).

Él la observaba fijamente desde el asiento de atrás en estas últimas semanas, se preguntaba: _¿Qué ocurre con ella?_ Puesto que, a pesar de sus bromas pesadas. La pelirroja tan sólo lo miraba fijamente y callaba al instante, ni siquiera hacía el intento por enfadarse, así que más que preocuparlo, lo enfadaba. No le gustaba ser ignorado.

Pero ese día en especial, lo ignoró completamente. Estaba harto, así que decidió escribirle una nota.

" _Hey, pelo de Jamaica barata, ¿Seguirás haciéndote la interesante?"_

Karin frunció el ceño, y lo volteo a mirar con algo de odio, ése tío se creía Dios, era una lástima que ella fuera atea. Suigetsu sonrío.

" _¿Interesante?, algo que tú jamás serás"_

Suigetsu empezó a reír estrepitosamente, Karin le mostró el dedo medio con una sonrisa disimulada. Hinata observaba a su amiga preocupada, Tenten estaba demasiado distraída escuchando los consejos de Ino sobre conquista, sólo Matsuri y Sakura los observaban con una mezcla de diversión y picardía. ¿El profesor?, ni siquiera había llegado.

El salón entero sabía de la extraña relación entre ellos. Nadie aseguraba nada, pero se decía que entre ellos había algo, que eran novios o al menos alguna vez, se habían acostado (La pelirroja no era una santa, con varios había tenido sexo, al igual que Suigetsu, o al menos eso se decía). Y que por eso mismo, ahora se odiaban.

O simplemente Karin lo odiaba, que sin duda era lo más lógico. Ella odiaba a todo el mundo.

Al finalizar las clases, la chica "rosita fresita" como la llamaba él, miraba nerviosa la salida, metía sus cosas desesperadamente y varias veces se secaba el sudor de sus manos en su short mientras caminaba casi extasiada hacia ella. Tenía incluso los labios resecos, y las uñas prácticamente inexistentes. El chico la siguió despacio por detrás. Y se escondió, cerca de un local de comida.

Karin, se acercó casi con miedo a un auto de color azul, y empezó a abrir su mochila tirando varias cosas en el interior de éste. Un hombre, de lentes, vestido con una playera negra, muy parecido a Sasuke por lo que Suigetsu alcanzaba a observar, le gritaba enfadado, y le aventaba todo encima.

Él ya había visto esa situación varias veces, pero no preguntaba, sabía que no tenía que importarle, que no le diría nada pero…aún así, estaba extrañamente preocupado.

Volteo en varias direcciones y notó a Hinata, pasar justo al lado suyo, casi rozándolo. La agarró con bastante brusquedad y le señaló la escena — ¿Conoces a ese tipo? —.

—N-nunca lo había v-visto, ¿S-sucede algo c-con Karin-san? —.

La desesperante "ojos de ciega", se notaba incómoda, incluso miedosa, mientras veía con preocupación a Karin que hacía gestos con las manos notablemente exaltada y volteaba varias veces a todas partes, seguramente con miedo de ser vista.

—Eres su amiga, ¿Y ni siquiera sabes algo como esto?, eso ni siquiera es amistad, es mera hipocresía— Suigetsu la miró casi con asco, le susurró las palabras casi escupiéndoselas en la cara, y después sonrío con ironía. Sólo él había notado lo que sucedía con la chica granada (apodo que le había puesto por su pelo rojo y por su carácter fuerte). Hinata lo observo avergonzada, mientras agachaba la cabeza.

—Lo siento, y-yo…Karin-san una vez digo que estaba d-desesperada, que necesitaba ciertos m-medicamentos, p-pero, fue sólo un comentario, y es lo ú-único que sé—.

La observó, estaba casi agachada y se escondía en si misma a pesar de que él la tenía acorralada con su brazo. Sintió cierta lástima, que falsa, débil y hasta idiota le había parecido siempre esa chica. Pero era la única que tal vez estaba lo suficientemente tonta como para decirle algo.

Volteo en dirección a Karin. Él haría que Hinata sacara información sobre ese asunto, sería su carnada perfecta para saber en qué carajo se había metido ahora la loca esa.

Hinata miraba fijamente el auto, lo reconocía, pero no había querido decirle nada a ese chico tan agresivo. No entendía porque estaba tan preocupado, aunque si lo pensaba mejor ellos estaban juntos prácticamente siempre, supuso que habían creado una relación parecida a la de los mejores amigos. Así que se prometió a si misma que la próxima vez, le diría todo.

Hyuga también estaba preocupada, y observaba a la pelirroja hacer un ademán de despedida y caminar rápidamente, los nervios le impedían hablar así que sólo señalo nerviosamente en dirección a ella. El "tiburón" como lo conocían muchos, chasqueo la lengua y la aventó bruscamente a un lado, y sin dudas, tirándola al suelo, realmente no le importó.

Ni siquiera a Hinata le molestó, estaba demasiado confundida y preocupada: ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Corrí tan rápido como pude, intentando seguirla, esa idiota de Hyuga sólo me había distraído. Parecía un estúpido, pero estaba realmente preocupado por Karin.

Sé que no es mi amiga, pero de cierta forma me había empezado a importar no hace más de dos años, cuando comencé a hablar con ella. En el club de natación…

" _Era realmente mala esa chica, creo iba en mi salón, ni siquiera sabía que hacía ahí, podría burlarme de ella, puesto que ni siquiera podía tocar el agua con los pies. Del miedo. Pero creo que le había llegado a agarrar admiración._

 _La mayoría de los profesores del club, le habían dicho que "debía buscar otra cosa en la que fuera más buena" pero ella sorprendiéndome, se negaba rotundamente mientras les gritaba ignorantes y se paraba enfrente de la piscina toda asustadiza y temblorosa, mientras miraba el agua con odio._

 _Así era todos los días, y todos esos días la miraba con sorpresa, al ver que nunca desistía y se iba, incluso yo, que nunca me rendía tampoco, sabía que en su caso, ya me habría largado hace mucho. Pero ella seguía ahí, intentándolo._

 _Un día, cuando creía que todo había salido perfecto, que incluso la pelirroja había podido tocar con sus pies el agua. Escuché gritos en el baño de chicos. Caminé hacía ahí por curiosidad._

— _¿¡Quién de ustedes, par de estúpidos subnormales hijos de su putita madre lame coños me ha robado mi ropa!? Y no cualquiera. La interior, ESTUPIDOS— Miré la escena divertido, jamás había escuchado en mi vida tantos insultos juntos y menos de una mujer, que para hacerla mejor, estaba tan sólo envuelta en una toalla, gracias a Dios bastante grande, y que aparte tenía el rostro tan rojo como su cabello._

 _Todos la miraron asustados. Sí, tenía que querer morir el estúpido que había hecho eso pues la pelirroja era sin dudas de armas tomar. Observé a Kisame, de un año avanzado sonreír socarronamente e incluso sentí algo de lástima por ella. Este pez era un depredador muy maldito y ella a pesar de todo, jamás podría contra él._

— _Fui yo, ¿Algún problema, putita? Escuché que te da miedo el agua y que llevas aquí como idiota casi cinco meses, ¿Qué te crees, que es un juego? Muchos de aquí quieren practicar como se debe pero no pueden porque los entrenadores prefieren intentar ayudarte y de paso verte los senos que ayudarnos a nosotros, los que verdaderamente, venimos a nadar. —Comenzó a caminar, ya vestido claro, con la ropa interior de la chica en mano al rededor de la piscina, sí. Todos sabemos lo que iba a ocurrir, Karin lo miró con furia, y angustia escondida._

 _Me dio un asco terrible._

— _A ver si por fin te atreves a nadar, o seguirás mostrando el cuerpo de zorra que tienes, porque es lo único para lo que sirves, ¿No?, por lo que he escuchado, eres la prostituta del instituto. Creo que con esto no querrás hacerlo gratis conmigo, que lástima— Sonrío ladinamente y estuve a punto de partirle la cara al notar, que la pelirroja se contenía las lagrimas. Que valiente me pareció cuando le dio una cachetada que resonó por los pasillos._

 _Todos empezaron a reírse, hasta que, finalmente, tiró su ropa en el agua. Nadie quiso hacer nada, ni siquiera yo reclame, sólo observamos. Realmente nadie se metería con él, era un bruto y tenía antecedentes penales._

 _Entonces, automáticamente me lancé al agua. Sí, ya sé que fui genial._

 _Me impulsé, Kisame vio todo, y obviamente, se tiro al agua, me aventó contra la piscina, con sus piernas, que por cierto eran extremadamente fuertes, me pegue contra el mármol y sangre en la boca. Sonreí, se la había buscado él sólo._

 _No sé cómo paso, la adrenalina me había consumido un poco, sólo recuerdo que el cara de pez tenía el rostro ensangrentado con una cara asustada siendo levantado de la piscina por otros compañeros. Con varios golpes, e incluso, le había dejado marcas en las mejillas parecidas a mordidas, que sin duda jamás cicatrizarían por completo._

 _Sonreí alegre con la ropa interior de la chica en mano y ahí, en el agua. Me desmayé, lo sé porque cuando desperté estaba con las piernas raspadas, encima de otras, las piernas de cierta pelirroja, que además de mojada y desnuda, me sonreía abiertamente._

— _¡Acabo de nadar!, ¡Y a estado de puta madre, tiburón!, ¡Gracias!, ¡Gracias!, ¡Gracias! — Nadie me había dicho así, sonreí levemente. Me abrazaba con una fuerza sobrehumana. Y empecé a reírme. Ambos sentimos su cuerpo desnudo y nerviosa se levantó cubriéndose con la toalla que estaba arrumbada a un lado, sí, me dejó caer y dolió hasta el realmente no me importó, reí nervioso._

— _Le di una paliza a Kisame, chica granada— Le miré sonriente mientras le entregaba su ropa interior, sintiéndome genial. Y ambos nos reímos como un par de idiotas. Ambos nos sentíamos jodidamente bien._

 _Desde ahí, todos me tenían respeto y algo de miedo, obviamente sabía que la pelirroja se había metido sólo para sacarme, aún no entendía como había hecho si nunca había nadado antes. Y el apodo, se me había quedado al igual que el de ella._

 _¡Gracias!, ¡Gracias!, ¡Gracias!"_

Pero ahora al estar enfrente de ella y tenerla agarrada por los hombros mientras la veía fijamente, no me agradecía sólo… me veía con tristeza, y un desprecio tan fuerte, que ni siquiera supe divisar si era a mi o a ella misma.

— ¿Tanto me necesitas que tienes que seguirme a todas partes? —Sonrió de manera coqueta, tratando de ocultar lo que ya había notado mucho antes en su expresión. Odio. Y me pareció que escondió algo en la bolsa trasera del pantalón.

—Tal vez, ¿Qué hacías con ese tipo en el auto? —Noté que miraba nerviosa ambas direcciones sin poder moverse pues la tenía agarrada fuertemente, me miró enfadada— ¿Qué viste eh?, ¿¡Vas a decir algo!? Adelante, ¡Demándame!, mira estúpido, tú no sabes nada, así que cállate.

—¿Qué no he visto nada?, he visto TODO—Le advertí, aunque en realidad no había visto todo y le mentía en parte, la acerque a mí, lo más que pude, baje mi mano lentamente por su espalda, hasta tocar sus glúteos, con lo cual se sonrojo en extremo. Sonreí, eso me había gustado. Pero sólo tomé lo que tenía dentro de los bolsillos, un bote pequeño casi con resignación, me había gustado demasiado tocarla, " _tal vez, después_ ", pensé estúpidamente— ¿Qué es esta cosa?, ¿Droga?

—Qué te importa, joder Suigetsu, devuélvemelo— Realmente parecía desesperada, se movía nerviosa en mis manos, parecía incluso querer llorar. Yo alucinaba, la miraba casi con miedo, no sabía qué hacer. No sabía cómo ayudarla esta vez.

—Vas a contarme qué carajo está sucediendo contigo, o le diré a todo el puto mundo que tomas droga, y haber como sales de esta, niña estúpida— Empezó a jugar con sus manos, tenía sudor en su frente y se carcomía los labios. Estaba fría.

— ¿Así que quieres saber la verdad? — Me miró con sorna, con miedo, con tantas mezclas de sentimientos, sus mejillas rojas, y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Y lo que escuché, sin duda, me había partido el alma…

Tanto sentí su dolor, que a pesar de todo pronóstico…

La besé.

Y lo hice tan profunda y fuertemente que por un momento pensé que sus labios se destrozarían, que ya estaban rotos o se unirían con los míos, me correspondía casi con desesperación, buscando apoyo en mí, no era un beso de amor, era un beso con el que quería transmitirle que estaba con ella, que la sentía dentro de mí, que yo también estaba roto.

"¡Gracias, gracias, gracias…!"

Muchas gracias a los que leen este escrito, y a los que comentan, cherrymarce por haber comentado y sin duda, ya tenía planeado este capítulo, aunque como iba a quedar muy largo no puse la cita con Ino y Sasuke que tenía prevista, sin embargo, estará en el próximo capítulo, muchas gracias. Y claro, al que puso este escrito en favoritos, Daniel, y también a los que siguen la historia, pocos o muchos, me hacen mucha ilusión. En fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado, acepto criticas, comentarios de buena fe. Y comida. Nos vemos. :3


	7. Capitulo 7

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son totalmente propiedad del autor Masashi Kishimoto y sólo los uso sin fin de lucro, para divertirme escribiendo historias de mi autoría. Algunos personajes en cambio si serán creación mía, y tienen relevancia en el desarrollo de la historia, si esto no les gusta, no lo lean. Aún no tengo decididas las parejas por lo que estás serán elegidas conforme se desarrolle mi historia.

Pensamientos: _¿Será que me ama?_

Diálogos: — ¿Cómo estás? — Pregunté preocupada enormemente.

Subrayado: Sólo será utilizado cuando los personajes quieran dar importancia a algo en su conversación o relevancia en los pensamientos.

Saltos en el tiempo/ Escritos de personaje: " _Recuerdo cuando éramos niños jugábamos en un gran árbol_ "

 **Capitulo 7.**

 **T** enten estaba a punto de rendirse, no estaba consiguiendo nada en estas dos semanas que habían pasado con su amor platónico, a pesar de que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas convertirse en " _una morena sexy_ " que Ino aseguraba aunque la rubia no había sido de mucha ayuda en estos días. Estaba algo nerviosa y la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba con el Uchiga.

Ino decía que era debido a que ambos estaban en el consejo escolar, pero a otro perro con ese hueso porque la morena no les creía nada. Algo había pasado con ellos dos, y ya se aseguraría de tener el chisme con todo lujo de detalles. Además tenía que hacerse la tonta si quería recibir ayuda con el grandioso Neji Hyuga.

Tampoco es que se hubiese quedado sin hacer nada, un día intentó sonreírle en la cafetería pero por desgracia en ese momento a un pedazo de lechuga que comía se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de quedarse atascada en sus dientes dando como resultado la mirada de burla de todos y la cara "disimulada" de asco por parte del chico.

Bueno, a parte de ese día, ayer había ido decidida a su asiento, preguntándole al ojiperla por su libro favorito con la gran excusa de que quería hacer una encuesta, ya que estaba en el club de periodismo, con lo cual sólo recibió un: " _No me interesa",_ acompañado con un " _pregunta a alguien que le importe tu maravilloso club_ " sazonado con un pelín de sarcasmo.

Estaba empezando a caer en lo ridículo, y eso significaba, que había cambiado su ropa, por una que según Ino, era la indicada para ella. También había empezado a leer sobre música electrónica, la favorita del chico según Hinata.

Y también según ella, le gustaban las chicas deportivas por lo que se podía ver a una Tenten en las tardes corriendo como idiota en el parque, o en el gimnasio mientras hacía dieta. A la morena le gustaba la comida grasosa, odiaba hacer ejercicio, así como también le gustaba su "pancita", pero quería ser atractiva, casi tanto como Konan que era considerada la más buena del salón. Y además de ser notada por Neji, quería que todos la miraran. A la nueva Tenten.

Así que hoy estando en casa de su amiga junto con las demás, y todo el miedo del mundo, había aceptado ir a la reunión de chicas a casa de la Hyuga, con una vestimenta totalmente distinta, al igual que su peinado y su maquillaje. Además, no sólo era una reunión también habría fiesta en la"casi mansión", por lo que era la oportunidad de su vida para darse a notar. Sólo necesitaba tener los ovarios.

Se sentía distinta a ella misma, con esa falda diminuta de vuelo blanca y su blusa negra de tirantes, con sus zapatillas blancas. Con un labial rojo puta como lo llamaba ella. Simplemente Tenten no se sentía Tenten.

Ese día además, su cabello a la cintura sin sus habituales dos moñitos la estaban haciendo pasar un mal rato con el calor del demonio que había. Pero claro Karin había dicho _: "Si con esto no le dan ganas de acostarse contigo amiga mía, nada lo hará"._

Así que ahí estaba, sentada en el sillón con el rostro rojo, jalándose la falda cada segundo, junto con la mirada picara de todas puestas en ella, y una Hinata mirando hacia la puerta en espera de ver al adonis de su primo entrar. Que por milagro si había entrado. Su estómago dio un vuelco.

— ¿Le pediste permiso a mi tío, Hinata? — Las miró a todas como bichos raros, incluso sentía su mirada penetrante y un atisbo de burla en ella. — ¿D-de qué, Neji-kun?

—De traerlas, si bien haré una fiesta, mi tío nunca dio el permiso de que estuvieses en ella —Sonrío como en signo de victoria, se notaba que no quería a su prima ahí. Por extraño que parezca, Hinata sonrío casi con arrogancia. — ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?, me ha dado e permiso justo hoy, p-primo.

Neji la miró con el ceño fruncido, parecía que todos habían olvidado el montón de bolsas que llevaba cargando hasta que Tenten soltó un grito, ¿Eso era marihuana o tal vez se había excedido con el orégano?

La morena había preferido no preguntar, cuando su próximo esposo, con algo de nerviosismo muy bien disimulado se encerraba en la cocina. Todas se miraron casi con preocupación. Karin sonrío.

—Vamos, ¿Qué importa si es un poco de droga? No es como que ninguna sea una mojigata que jamás haya oído hablar de que existe en las fiestas, además, no significa que la vamos a consumir, sólo la pasaremos bien, tranquilas, mis vírgenes., sólo por hoy, serán pecadoras. — Vamos, Karin relucía como lo más lujurioso que pudiera haber en esa instalación, Ino, la miraba con el rostro levemente enrojecido.

Pov´s Tenten.

Sabíamos que tenía razón, por lo que ninguna dijo nada. Por muy extraño que parezca, Hinata empezó la conversación, ya estando todas en su habitación, claro está.

—Y bien, ¿Qué quieren hacer a-antes de que comience la fiesta? — Sonreí, "bingo" era el momento perfecto para preguntarle a la rubia, qué había sucedido entre ella y el tan aclamado Sasuke Uchiga.

—Bueno, yo tengo una…pregunta, ¿Qué te traes con el niño mimado Uchiga, Ino?, los he visto muuuy cercanos últimamente, y nada tiene que ver con el consejo estudiantil —.

Ino sonrío, se levanto de la alfombra color morado y empezó a contonear sus caderas mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación — Nada fuera de lo común, fui a su casa a terminar mi trabajo con el consejo estudiantil, él me ayudó. Pero todas sabemos que las cosas no acabaron ahí, me hice más cercana a Sasuke, platicamos casi hasta la madrugada y tuve que quedarme en su casa, en su habitación, en su cama junto a él. Pero no, no se alteren, no me acosté con él, Hinata, por si tenías dudas, y nunca lo haré. Sólo nos hemos caído bien, ¿Tan raro es que seamos amigos?

Realmente me costaba aceptar esa posibilidad, alguien como ellos dos, no podían ser sólo amigos, ¿O sí?, tal vez estaba equivocada y ellos en realidad se acabaron llevando muy bien. No tenía porqué adelantarme si ni siquiera había estado ahí.

Todas miramos a Ino con algo de sorpresa, mientras ella sonreía con sinceridad —Además, a mi me gusta otra persona —.

— ¿Quién?, pero nos dices, ¡Ahora! — Karin le aventó una almohada, con el rostro expectante.

— ¿No lo han notado?, me gusta el profesor, Kakashi — Vale, eso si nos dejó en shock, Ino lo odiaba, se la pasaba hablando mal de él y el mismo profesor alejaba siempre estar harto de "esa niñata creída", no podíamos creerlo. Y por mi parte esperaba no hubiese pasado nada entre ellos o había serios problemas.

—Ino, no me parece bien que te guste un profesor, de verdad, a pesar de que sólo nos lleva dos años, a pesar de todo, te estás metiendo en serios problemas, por favor, no vayas a intentar nada y si lo haces ya, déjalo —Karin la miro seria. Ino rodó los ojos.

—P-por eso has venido hoy, ¿No?, p-porque sabes que el hermano de Sasuke y Neji se llevan bien, y s-su hermano, Itachi, se lleva con K-Kakashi y eso significa que va a venir hoy a la f-fiesta, ¿Cierto Ino? —Hinata miraba con la cabeza gacha al suelo mientras la rubia con la sonrisa radiante estaba asistiendo —Es sólo una noche Hinata, ¿No, Karin?, sólo por hoy, debo intentarlo, nada saldrá de este lugar, lo saben. Al menos lo intentaré.

Miré con preocupación a Karin que la miraba con la misma expresión que yo mientras asentía, Hinata dio un largo suspiro —B-bien, sólo hoy. S-sólo por esta vez, hagamos lo que queramos.

Lo que restó del día lo pasamos hablando de alguno que otro chisme sin sentido, como que Gai el profesor de Educación Física y Lee tenían una relación, que Kurenai se tiraba al profesor de Historia, ah y claro, Shikamaru siendo rechazado por Temari por milésima vez. Al final, habíamos decidió ayudar a todas a arreglarse. Y si, me veía aún más fácil de lo que estaba al inicio.

Ya en la noche algunos amigos de Neji y otros invitados más nosotras, empezamos a ayudar al par de primos con la fiesta, estaba Naruto,Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, Utakata, Sasori, Gaara. Este último siendo traído a fuerza por su hermana Temari, que venía acompañada de Suigetsu. Al parecer ellos se llevaban bien.

Comencé a ponerme nerviosa, me había tocado acomodar los vasos junto al Uchiga, y aún si era difícil admitirlo, ese chico, tenía por todos los poros el deseo, daban ganas de abalanzarse sobre él, y arrancarle la playera negra con los dientes. Jaja, él ni siquiera me volteaba a ver, y yo ya quería sexo.

Tiré varias sodas al suelo, incluso me tropecé al verle mirarme de reojo _, ¿Estaba viendo mi trasero o estaba empezando a alucinar? Mierda, ya no sabía con quién quería coquetear hoy._

—Tu falda… ¿No es demasiado corta para alguien como tú? —Golpe bajo, fruncí el ceño, _¿Alguien como yo?_

—Bueno, Sasuke,a veces a alguien como yo le gusta sentirse como las putas con las que te acuestas e imaginarme, cómo sería tenerte encima de mí o yo encima, mientras mi lengua juguetea contigo, a veces a alguien como yo, le gustas tú…—Me acerqué un poco y sonreí levemente, no fue una sonrisa seductora, pero estoy segura de que le provoco el sonrojo que traía, e incluso, que al darse vuelta casi se tropezó con las cajas de cervezas.

Vaya, había puesto nerviosa a el tío bueno del instituto. Me sentía como Dios. Y eso era, jodidamentente placentero, si podía inclusive, podría olvidarme de Neji un momento, sólo por esta vez.

Hoy, me sentía como una puta. Y justo eso planeaba ser.

Además, era sólo por una noche, _¿No?_

Gracias por leer y comentar, nos leemos luego, adiós humanos. :3


	8. Capitulo 8

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son totalmente propiedad del autor Masashi Kishimoto y sólo los uso sin fin de lucro, para divertirme escribiendo historias de mi autoría. Algunos personajes en cambio si serán creación mía, y tienen relevancia en el desarrollo de la historia, si esto no les gusta, no lo lean. Aún no tengo decididas las parejas por lo que estás serán elegidas conforme se desarrolle mi historia.

Pensamientos: _¿Será que me ama?_

Diálogos: — ¿Cómo estás? — Pregunté preocupada enormemente.

Subrayado: Sólo será utilizado cuando los personajes quieran dar importancia a algo en su conversación o relevancia en los pensamientos.

Saltos en el tiempo/ Escritos de personaje: " _Recuerdo cuando éramos niños jugábamos en un gran árbol_ "

 **Capitulo 8.**

 **E** n todo lo que había pasado de fiesta, Gaara se preguntaba: ¿Qué rayos hago aquí?, no le gustaba el ruido, menos ver a un montón de personas drogarse y hacerse ver más estúpidas de lo que ya eran. Había sido traído a la fuerza por su hermana, porque aseguraba que debía conseguirse amigos. " _Ja claro, como si él necesitara juntarse con esos subnormales_ ".

Su única opción fue sentarse al lado de la piscina y observar a los demás. No había nada fuera de lo común. Su expresión en ese momento era incluso sombría, parecía querer desaparecer de ahí y justo así era, pero no podía hacer nada, Temari lo observaba constantemente por lo que no tenía opción, no quería lidiar con ella en casa.

Todos ya estaban en traje de baño, excepto él. Su suéter negro de lana estaba algo mojado por las personas que se aventaban unas a otras, salpicándolo. Su pantalón gris parecía casi negro y sus zapatos, estaban sucios. Él era un poco obsesivo con la limpieza, miraba a todos con asco. _¿Cómo podían juntar sus cuerpos unos a otros?_

¡Incluso su esmalte negro se había hecho añicos!, le gustaba pintarse las uñas, también delinearse los ojos, para Gaara esto significaba tener cierto estilo, le daba igual si algunos creían que le iba al otro lado de la cancha.

No lo pensó un momento más y se adentro en la mansión a paso decidido buscando alguna chica, para pedir prestado estos cosméticos. No crean que no había notado lo ridículo que sonaba, él ya se había dado cuenta desde antes.

Al adentrarse la casa le parecía enorme, demasiado, se abría paso intentando buscar alguien decente sin resultado. Estaba harto del ruido, de ver personas enrollándose por cada esquina, del olor a marihuana y en general del universo así que se metió desesperadamente a la primera habitación que creyó vacía.

Sí, grave error.

Povs Hanabi.

Abrieron la puerta de golpe, sentí escalofríos recorriendo mi espalda y mi piel erizarse como un gato. ¡Apenas había salido del maldito baño!, ¡Estaba en ropa interior!

Creí haber puesto llave a la puerta, pero creo que había sido idiota por primera vez, empezaba a sentirme como Hinata, mi rostro parecía sangre. Y él estúpido chico ni siquiera parecía percatarse de mi presencia, respiraba agitado, no había volteado aún. Pero yo aún estaba en shock, lo observaba con la boca abierta.

— ¿Ah? — Juro que ese fue el único sonido que hizo, me observó por unos segundos, estaba casi tan rojo como su cabello, ¡Incluso sus lentes se había empañado!, balbuceaba. Yo tan sólo rodé los ojos, me moví incomoda de un lado a otro — ¿¡Quién carajo eres!?¿Qué rayos haces en mi habitación? Vaya, creía que mi hermana tenía amigos bestias pero esto, es el colmo, tío.

—Mierda, creí que estaba…que no había nadie, perdón—Me miraba pero parecía no percatarse que poco faltaba para propinarle la golpiza de su vida, aunque realmente parecía que nadie lo había tocado en su vida. Ese chico se veía demasiado delicado, casi como una chica, sin olvidar que era horrendo, tenía frenos y su voz sonaba casi estúpida y algo extraña, no podía decir si era de un chico en totalidad. Además, eso que traía en los ojos, ¿Era delineador negro?, ¿Y las uñas?

Me tranquilicé, ahora entendía todo. Sonreí abiertamente.

—A ti sí que te da igual lo de estar en el closet, ¿Verdad?, que valiente, admites tus orientaciones sexuales sin ningún miedo, ¡Te admiro! — No podía echar a perder la oportunidad de tener un amigo gay. Prácticamente le arrastré a sentarse conmigo en la cama y ni siquiera le di tiempo de contestar.

—Ah…no, realmente…he venido por el ruido y…ah, no malinterpretes, no soy…no escucha, por favor, si quiero delineador, pero….escucha, no, ¡Joder! No soy homosexual— Le saque la lengua _._

—Sí, claro, ahora, déjame arreglarte la cara, te ves horrible, amiga—Le guiñe un ojo y frunció el ceño. Aunque tampoco reclamo demasiado, de hecho incluso me pareció que había soltado un suspiro de alivio, le entendía, el ruido afuera era infernal. Estúpidos adolescentes hormonados.

Fin Povs Hanabi.

Gaara no sabía cómo salir de esto, estaba en una habitación a solas con una mini Hinata, que para joderla en ropa interior, y al parecer ni siquiera parecía molestarle esto. Además de que parecía estar loca y claro, creía que era gay.

Su "amigo" en ese momento le estaba demostrando que no era, ni en lo más mínimo homosexual. _"Mierda_ ", pensó. Quería desaparecer, porque no podía evitar mirarla de vez en cuando, mientras sacaba maquillaje y demás cosas. Estaba empezando a sentirse un pedófilo. Además le dolía, estaba sudando frío. _¡Que alguien entrara por la puerta, maldición!_

La Hyuga menor por su parte iba y venía emocionada, con varios estuches de maquillaje aunque ni siquiera sabía que iba a utilizar exactamente. Era la primera vez que maquillaba un chico.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? Jajaja, olvide por completo preguntarlo yo soy Hanabi Hyuga, hermana menor de…bueno, Neji y Hinata— Hanabi le sonrío de lado al escuchar un tímido " _Gaara Sabaku no, un gusto"_ , ese chico era tierno _. Qué ganas le daban de pervertirlo_.

El pelirrojo no pronunció nada más y por lo tanto, ella tampoco, no tenía mucho que decir de igual forma.

Comenzó a acercarse a su rostro, sintió un ligero cosquilleo en el vientre y casi con miedo le quito los lentes. En automático se sonrojo. " _Qué ojos tan profundos_ ", verdes aguamarina, un color totalmente extraño para ella, casi tan raros como los suyos, pero los de él eran incluso penetrantes, empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Gaara parecía ofrecerle una leve sonrisa. Y notó que de vez en cuando le miraba disimuladamente la ropa interior de conejitos que traía puesta.

 _Bueno, a los homosexuales les gustan esas cosas._

Le quitó el maquillaje en su totalidad, y ahí fue cuando casi, por poco, se le tira encima. _¿Qué carajo?, ese chico era hermoso_. Literalmente hablando, ella jamás en su corta vida había visto a alguien tan atractivo. Tenía una piel perfecta, las facciones finas pero varoniles, unos labios que sin duda quería besar. Para haberlo visto por primera vez, sabía que no lo iba a olvidar, al menos no su rostro. Lo estaba analizando a profundidad con disimulo, y se juraba que no encontraba ningún defecto en él.

— ¿Pasa algo, Hanabi…?—Incluso su voz empezaba a atraerle, ahora podía darse cuenta que era ligeramente áspera, hablaba lento y eso a ella le parecía sexy. Casi salta de la cama al escucharlo. Negó rápidamente y empezó a delinearle los ojos con las manos temblorosas.

Con ese pequeño toque, el pelirrojo parecía verse aún más sensual, según la chica de ojos perlados. Lo observaba atentamente y disfrutaba de hacerlo. Sus manos eran incluso más cuidadas que las suyas, pero no eran, en absoluto, femeninas. Eran grandes y fuertes.

Se preguntaba, si podría cargar con ella en sus caderas, si podría sostenerla y arrinconarla…

—Si podría…— Gaara la observó aún más atentamente, su amigo había parecido relajarse al mantener en su mente una imagen de Gai sensei en traje de baño. Sí que le debía una a Lee por mostrarle esa foto la última vez.

— ¿¡Qué!? —

—Preguntaste si puedo cargarte— Que estúpida se sentía, su rostro jamás resaltaba muchas emociones, pero ahora mismo estaba hecha un lío. Empezó a reír nerviosamente. Ya había finalizado, y si que le gustaba lo que veía.

—Dame tu número— Hanabi casi se quedó en shock cuando el pelirrojo de sus malditas fantasías eróticas le estaba escribiendo su número con delineador negro en su brazo que por cierto le había arrebatado sin darse cuenta. Y ella hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Qué edad tienes?, yo tengo dieciséis — Le preguntó la chica, sabía que era mucho mayor que ella. Además de ser posiblemente, más gay que su tío Hizashi.

—Tengo dieciocho— Él nunca había tenido una plática tan larga en su vida, que recordara, pero le agradaba esa niña, aunque tampoco era el tipo de persona que le gustase, pero tenía que reconocer que era atractiva, incluso más que la sosa de su hermana mayor.

— ¿Te gusta American Horror?— La castaña sonrío casi con emoción, y él también.

— ¿A quién no? — Los ojos de ella brillaron, casi nadie entendía su amor por las series de terror, se sentía en confianza, y sin pensarlo ambos empezaron a ver la serie. En silencio. Gaara creía que esa habitación era el paraíso comparada con el exterior. Podría haberle pedido ver Dora la exploradora y él habría aceptado de igual manera.

En otra parte de la fiesta, se encontraba Ino, sentada en las barras, pidiendo cerveza por montón, ¿Qué hacía ahí? No, no estaba tomando como tal, o sea si estaba bebiendo y de a montón pero…sus intenciones ocultas eran observar a el profesor de Literatura, que sonreía a través del cubre bocas a todo el mundo. Siempre que lo encontraba en alguna fiesta, él decía que afuera de clases era cualquier conocido más, que prácticamente tenía nuestra edad, así que debíamos tratarlo normalmente.

La rubia quería hablarle, era su oportunidad, la oportunidad de por fin estar con él, lo que vendría después de eso la tenía sin cuidado. Lo triste era, que sus piernas parecían tambalearse cuando intentaba ir en su dirección, no sabía si a causa del alcohol o del miedo. Posiblemente era la primera. Se empezaba a sentir mareada e incluso su vista estaba borrosa.

¿Cómo era posible que su plan hubiera salido tan mal?

Dejó la cerveza de lado. Y comenzó a caminar, tropezar, en dirección a Kakashi, puso la mejor sonrisa que su mallugado rostro le pudo dar. — ¡Hola, profesor! —.

—Sólo dime Kakashi, Ino. Por cierto, ¿Estás bien? — La observó de arriba abajo, y le tomo el hombro suavemente. Esa chica estaba más que sólo borracha, ni siquiera sabía cómo describir su estado. Sintió cierta molestia, una espinita de padre. Pues jamás imagino que una de sus mejores alumnas estuviera hasta la raíz de ebria. Aunque se notaba que no era, ni un poco una santa, sentía cierta preocupación al verla así.

—Sí, sólo Kakashi, Kakashi, estoy de maravilla, ¡Excelente!, Quién diría que te vería aquí, No te preocupes, si puedo caminar, sólo... — En un instante, un segundo, ni siquiera habría tenido tiempo de moverse, Ino comenzó a vomitar encima de él. Enfrente de todos, vomitaba una extraña sustancia azul. El peli plateado un pelín le falto para hacer lo mismo tan sólo del asco, su rostro ni siquiera había alcanzado a hacer otra expresión más que la sorpresa, sabía que esto iba a suceder. También que posiblemente ambos aparecerían en los videos más buscados de Tubeyou. " _Bendita sea la hora en la que decidió perderse en los caminos de la vida_ "

No había tenido opción, la cargo como un costal y con cuidado de que no ensuciar más su ropa, mientras escuchaba repetidos " _Perdóname_ " la llevo en una misión imposible, buscar un baño libre para que pudiese vomitarse, desmayarse y posiblemente llorar a gusto junto con él. Que había tenido que llevarla ante la mirada atenta llena de burla y maldad de prácticamente todos sus estudiantes y amigos. Malditos mocosos sin alma.

No habían encontrado un solo baño libre, así que con toda su autoridad, ordenó a dos chicos que estaban besuqueándose que salieran o los reprobaría, para toda la eternidad. Claro que funciono, los adolescentes solían ser muy estúpidos. Sonrío en el interior. Y la tumbo en el suelo. _Sin duda los huesos pesan_ , asintió seguro.

—Lo lamento….lo la…—Y si, señores, olas de vomito azul salían disparadas directo al inodoro esta vez, su cabello rubio incluso se había manchado a pesar de estar fuertemente agarrado por su amor platónico. Ino estaba perfectamente consciente de la situación y en ese momento, más que vergüenza sentía lástima por su profesor. Ella quería que fuese la mejor noche de sus vidas y al final había resultado ser un asco. Perfecto.

Pero para su sorpresa, él la tomaba con suavidad del estomago e incluso le llegaba a acariciar los hombros, no tenía una mueca de asco, incluso sonreía amablemente. Había podido jurar incluso que lo escucho reír bajo por un momento. Y si en efecto, al profesor le hacía gracia que su noche terminara en el baño, ayudando a una de sus mejores estudiantes que estaba hasta las chanclas de ebria.

—No digas nada más, no pasa nada, Ino. No es tu culpa…además, siempre puedo lavarla…—.

De cierta manera sentía lástima por ella, incluso le había parecido de una manera retorcida y enferma por la situación en la que estaban una chica tierna. Ino no era muy astuta, así que aseguraba que ni siquiera había notado cuántas cervezas se estaba metiendo.

No recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaban así, se sentía bastante cansado al igual que Ino, entrecerraba los ojos de vez en cuando. Luego…la nada. Absolutamente todo, se nubló para ambos.

Sin enterarse, acabaron durmiendo en el baño en una situación incómoda, ella contra la pared, y justo detrás, pegado a su espalda abrazándola estaba recargado Kakashi. Que sin duda no tenía idea de que se estaba volviendo viral, famoso y la burla, en internet.

Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado, intente que fuese un capitulo algo cómico, aunque creo que fallé xD en fin, también espero comentarios, tomatazos, lo que sea, si creen que Gaara es la cosa más hermososisima de universo y que todos odian a Hinata, jajá nada en su contra yo la amo pero es necesario el rencor señores, no se preocupen, que no será tan bulleada ¿O sí? :v. Bueno como sea, ¡Nos vemos!


	9. Capitulo 9

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son totalmente propiedad del autor Masashi Kishimoto y sólo los uso sin fin de lucro, para divertirme escribiendo historias de mi autoría. Algunos personajes en cambio si serán creación mía, y tienen relevancia en el desarrollo de la historia, si esto no les gusta, no lo lean. Aún no tengo decididas las parejas por lo que estás serán elegidas conforme se desarrolle mi historia.

Pensamientos: _¿Será que me ama?_

Diálogos: — ¿Cómo estás? — Pregunté preocupada enormemente.

Subrayado: Sólo será utilizado cuando los personajes quieran dar importancia a algo en su conversación o relevancia en los pensamientos.

Saltos en el tiempo/ Escritos de personaje: " _Recuerdo cuando éramos niños jugábamos en un gran árbol_ "

* * *

Capitulo 9.

 **S** us ojos parecían hipnotizados, iban derecha a izquierda con una rapidez casi inhumana. Parecía que todo a su alrededor había desaparecido exceptuando la ausencia de la silla color morado, justo enfrente suyo. ¿Dónde estaba Neji Hyuga?

Hinata lo había observado atentamente con algo de preocupación pues había estado actuando de una manera extraña. Se movía nerviosamente y de vez en cuando acariciaba sus sienes. Aunque ya esto la dejaba sin cuidado, pues había desaparecido.

La azabache no quería moverse de donde estaba pues sentía vergüenza de estar en traje de baño, por eso había tratado de hacerse un capullo en la silla. Nunca se había sentido cómoda con su complexión, pues estaba algo pasada de peso. A Hinata esto le resultaba un complejo bastante mayor de lo que se creía. Aunque realmente nunca había dicho nada al respecto.

De vez en cuando conocidos suyos se acercaban a saludarla pero ni siquiera intentaba entablar una conversación, sabía perfectamente que lo hacían por educación así como también notaba que posiblemente le tenían cierta lástima.

Se sentía patética. Para ella, lo que creías de ti era lo que los demás pensarían también y en su caso era totalmente acertado. Aunque totalmente negativo.

Todas las personas más cercanas a ella habían desaparecido. ¡Incluso Sasuke! Que al inicio prometió no abandonarla en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad la dejó sola.

—Hinata, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Sintió un roce suave en su hombro, junto con unas manos ligeramente frías que en ese momento le parecieron reconfortantes. Aún así se sobresalto al escuchar esa voz que creía conocer. Y sin duda así era pues al voltear unos ojos oscuros y profundos le devolvieron la mirada. Lo reconoció al instante. —Itachi-san—.

—Sabes que puedes decirme simplemente Itachi—Sonrío levemente mientras se sentaba a su lado. Negó con desaprobación y se sentó a su lado. Hinata, como era de esperarse se sonrojo.

—Y-yo, estaba, bueno…quise estar en la fiesta…y eh, Itachi-san...Itachi, sí b-bueno, estaba…haciendo nada— Comenzó a reír con suavidad, "Qué voz tan melodiosa" pensó ella aunque realmente no comprendía porque estaba riéndose siempre se había sentido reconfortante escucharlo, desde que era una niña y junto con Sasuke, pasaban todo el día con él.

Su perfecta dentadura contrarrestaba el tono moreno de su piel. Su cabello se veía ligeramente húmedo y algunas gotas traviesas, acariciaban su rostro varonil, además de tener esa apariencia traviesa. Tenía un cuerpo notablemente trabajado, junto con un porte elegante. E incluso atrayente. Itachi Uchiga siempre había sido interesante para Hinata. Además, de ser su primer amor platónico de la infancia, sabía que no había manera de ignorar lo encantador que era.

—Sigues siendo tan torpe— Su rostro de repente se acerco demasiado al de la morena. Estaba a punto de cubrir su rostro. Cuando sintió un ligero empujón en su frente. Le sonrío mientras se alejaba de ella y le daba una calada a su cigarrillo, golpeando ligeramente este contra su short negro. Dio un sorbo a su cerveza que tenía en la misma mano y se la ofreció— No, g-gracias.

—Hinata por favor, es una fiesta de adolescentes además, es lógico que te diviertas, pero parece que estás en un funeral, he visto muertos más felices que tú—La susodicha arrugo la nariz molesta. Ahora recordaba que el hermano mayor de Sasuke era encantador hasta que pasabas más de cinco minutos con él. — ¿Q-Quién te dijo que n-no me estoy divirtiendo?

— ¿Eres masoquista? Porque en ese caso es el mejor día de tu vida. Por lo que visto, te la has pasado del asco—Sonrió de lado y le tendió nuevamente su cerveza— Tranquila, no va a morderte, ni yo tampoco.

" _No tan fuerte al menos_ ".

Hinata lo miró totalmente indecisa, nunca había tomado nada más que "las probaditas" que le dio su tío alguna vez. Pero quería hacerlo de alguna manera, se sentía cobarde incluso inferior a sus demás amigas, que parecían divertirse a lo grande. Quería de alguna forma ser como ellas.

Quería que las cosas no le importaran tanto que tan sólo por un día, pudiese ser y hacer lo que no se atrevía. Así que aceptó _, "Sólo por hoy_ ". Se dijo.

Al azabache casi le da algo cuando se dio cuenta que ese duende de la mitad de su estatura tomaba como alcohólico. Justó ahí comenzaba a creer que no había sido tan buena idea.

—No te la tomes toda de una. ¿Estás escuchando? ¡No agarres otra más! Era broma, maldición, tu primo me va a matar— Cuando iba por la tercer botella empezó a temer por su existencia.

Pero más fue su sorpresa cuando de repente le arrebato su cigarro y parecía querer comérselo con su nariz. Un tic apareció, empezó a ponerse nervioso. Ese no era un cigarro como tal, ese era algo más especial. " _Mierda, mierda_ " la observo preocupado. Sin duda, esa chica era idiota. O exageradamente valiente.

Hinata estaba asqueada, _¿A poco los esas cosas en serio sabían a perejil?, ¿Y por qué carajo veía un maldito arbusto color azul?_

De repente se sintió feliz.

— ¡Fondo!, ¡Fondo!, ¡Fondo! —Todo el mundo estaba aullando en la cocina. Karin no había podido tomar más y acabo vomitando, Naruto y Matsuri que al parecer ya eran novios tenían un marcador improvisado con sabritas que habían encontrado en el suelo, y apostaban toda su fortuna a la chica de ojos perlas. Que se había tomado ya, tres tarros cerveceros sin tambalearse. Itachi había empezado a apostar. Chouji se comía las sobras tiradas. Shikamaru se encargaba de cantar karaoke y darle más emoción al asunto.

Nadie podía creer que ella, tomara como el diablo. Itachi al final se había dejado llevar.

Para sorpresa de todo el mundo, Hinata Hyuga se lo llevo a rastras. Todo lo veía borroso pero se sentía más viva que nunca, cerró la puerta de su habitación.

No era idiota, tal vez una mala influencia, pero no idiota. Y tampoco quería hacer alguna idiotez.

Aunque al mirarla detenidamente, notó que era hermosa. Le pareció estúpido pensarlo, pero así lo creyó. No era una chica demasiado atractiva tampoco tenía un cuerpo perfecto. Pero, a él le gustaba lo que veía. Nunca se había parado a pensar, que nunca le gustaron los cuerpos extremadamente trabajados. Le atraía que estuviera justo así. A Itachi le gustaban las chicas con un poco de carne. Y Hinata, era justo el tipo ideal.

Su pequeña cintura, delineaba perfectamente sus demás atributos, tenía un toque algo sensual. Y parecía que sus ojos tenían un brillo. Sin duda, ya no estaba pensando demasiado bien al tenerla frente a él, con ese pequeño traje de baño color lavanda, que tenía ganas de arrancar. Se contuvo y la observo fijamente.

—Hace mucho que sentía algo por ti, cuando éramos niños, ¿Recuerdas? Solías enseñarnos muchas cosas a tu hermano y a mí. Siempre estabas sonriendo dulcemente. Incluso recuerdo que decías que te gustaba verme sonreír y cuando tenías oportunidad me defendías en la escuela, recuerdo que me abrazabas con mucha fuerza como si estuviese rota. Siempre me sentí extraña respecto a ti. No era lo que veía de ti, era lo que sentía. Ahora mismo tengo el valor para decirte todo esto, sé que ya no importa tanto pero…aún cuando te veo, alguno que otro día, siento que aún tengo sentimientos por ti—.

Justo eso era lo que quería escuchar, sólo eso bastó. Un sí inconsciente, para que todo en él se sintiera irreal. _¿Por qué ahora estaba escuchándola? ¿Por qué justo hoy?_

Sintió que su declaración le había provocado más que el sonrojo y una pequeña pero rápida palpitación. Parecía ser que su cuerpo entero estaba perdiendo oxigeno. No entendía porque repentinamente le decía todo esto, ni siquiera quería decir nada. Esas palabras las sentía falsas pero sabía que no era así, se quería mentir a sí mismo. Porque aún no comprendía lo estúpido de la situación y como era que había llegado a esto.

Hasta que notó sus pequeñas manos acariciarle el rostro, hubo una cierta magia por un momento. Itachi no se reconocía y tampoco creía lo que estaba sucediendo. Aunque le gustaba en ese momento tan sólo existían ellos dos.

No se querían en absoluto, tal vez tan sólo había un pequeño sentimiento de por medio y estaban perfectamente conscientes de eso. Pero ambos estaban experimentando una pequeña chispa, que sin duda se debía a recuerdos pasados y también a que estaban bajo efectos del alcohol. Y de otras sustancias. Y aún a pesar de todo, Hinata le plantó un beso dulce. Tan sólo le rozo los labios, pero fue suficiente para ambos.

Ni siquiera él, que estaba completamente drogado, quería besarla por un simple capricho. Además, sabía que todo esto, era una simple alucinación suya y que aún estaban en la cocina. Que estaba mareado y confundido mientras se recargaba en una barra.

Mientras todos seguían gritando y animando a una chica de ojos perla. Que sin querer, había sido parte de sus propios sueños, no sentía nada más que cierta estima hacia ella, una producto de tenerla en su vida por tanto tiempo. Tan sólo había sido un viaje algo así como un sueño aunque…uno hermoso.

Pero ya había despertado.

* * *

Sakura estaba nerviosa, caminaba hacia él y automáticamente se regresaba a su asiento, quería hablarle, su yo interior le decía que las cosas no habían terminado esa vez. Cuando escucho a Sasori decir que efectivamente, era él. Y como una cobarde no había emitido ningún sonido. Tan sólo lo había observado y había sonreído. Él tan sólo le regresó el gesto, y le entrego por primera vez una pieza de esas que tanto amaba con sus propias manos. Mientras daba media vuelta, y ambos huían de la situación.

Ahora que sabía quién era la persona con la cual sentía una extraña conexión, se sentía ligeramente confundida, no sabía decir si le gustaba o no que fuese él. Ni siquiera sabía qué pensar. Aunque, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Había ido a esa fiesta sólo por el pelirrojo.

Por su parte, Sasori empezaba a desesperarse y como cada vez que lo hacía se enfadó ¿Qué tanto podía tardar en decidirse? La veía limpiarse el sudor en su pantalón de mezclilla y hacer gestos extraños. Se mordía los labios y regresaba a su asiento. Se había sentado a una distancia perfecta entre ellos, quería que esta vez fuera Sakura la que se acercara a él. Pero al parecer no estaba funcionando.

La observaba de reojo, y notó que no le parecía atractiva. Pero sin embargo, sentía algo hacía ella. Aunque dudaba que fuese algo como atracción sexual. Estaba seguro de que era algo mucho más fuerte. Ya estaba empezando a observarla directamente y sabía que lo notaba. Lo observaba nerviosa. Bien, si ella no daba el primer paso, lo haría él. Simplemente su tolerancia había llegado al límite.

—H-Hola…— Sasori se sentó a su lado e hizo un gesto de saludo con su mano. Por un segundo la pelirrosa casi sintió que ese gesto era lo más interesante del mundo, estaba tartamudeando. Ella jamás tartamudeaba.

— ¿Te gustó…?—Se refería a sus pequeñas piezas de marioneta. Sakura sonrió. No sólo le gustaban, estaba enamorada de su arte.

—Son…hermosas— No quería decir nada, pero su expresión fue totalmente sincera y confió en ella. Sabía que le gustaban, pero quería escucharlo.

—Que bien que pienses de esa forma, porque me inspiré en ti— Cualquiera se habría emocionado con esas palabras. Tan sólo estar ahí sentados, ya le parecía irreal. Cuánto no había esperado por este momento. Casi le dio un infarto al escucharlo decir eso.

No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero de cierta forma. Al verlo, le pareció un misterio. Sus facciones no demostraban demasiadas emociones, pero en sus ojos veía demasiadas emociones ocultas. No era necesario que se expresara demasiado. Sabía que estaba igual o peor que ella. Sentía que lo conocía. No lo habría imaginado de otra forma, era justo como creía que sería ese artista tan curioso.

—Supongo que tienes razón, no tengo demasiada forma, soy más bien…—.

—Es verdad, no tienes forma aún. Y tu carácter, está lejos de ser llamativo. Pero tienes algo extraño, algo que me ha gustado. Eres como el arte—.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —.

—Que sin duda, puedo conocer tus emociones a través de todo lo que veo en ti. Pero a la vez, nadie sabe qué es lo que transmites o quién eres en realidad—Ambos sonrieron, y se quedaron en silencio. _¿Realmente soy arte?_

Sakura quería preguntarle muchas cosas, quería llenarse de aquel extraño chico qué le gustaba, que otras cosas no tanto, por qué era justo así y qué es lo que veía en ella. Y Sasori tan sólo estaba ahí para apreciarla. Justo como siempre había sido.

Sin duda sentían una extraña calidez. Algo parecido a ser feliz.

Pero todo se enfrió cuando escucharon un grito, ambos se miraron extrañados ¿Tenten? Y prácticamente corrieron hacia ella _. Algo andaba muy mal_.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

 **America Michelle626** muchas gracias por comentar, y bueno sí, Neji no le hace para nada caso a la pobre castaña. ¿SasuTen?, quién sabe. Pero Sasuke sin duda va a tener mucha importancia en la historia de Tenten. Jajaja, el SasuIno a mi si me gusta, pero bueno, Sasuke en este momento apenas entró de lleno en la vida de la rubia, así que no se puede decir nada aún. Me agrada que te haya hecho reír, jajaja. Sí, Gaara a mi me parece encantador. xD Ah, pobre Kakashi, en los líos que se ha metido. :D espero verte de nuevo por acá. Bye!

 **A-Mundane-Girl** Muchas gracias por comentar, y me alegra que te haya gustado, yo también tengo problemas con describir la personalidad de cada uno pero trato de imaginar cómo sería si no hubiesen vivido todo eso, y cómo podrían comportarse. La verdad aún no es decidido si será NejiTen, pues estos dos personajes aún no van a interactuar demasiado por el momento. Aunque sí, Tenten le admira bastante. La verdad yo también estoy enamorada de la relación que tiene Sasori y Sakura. Son unas cosas hermosas :3 Uy Karin, a mi me molesta cuando la ponen como antagónico, aunque sin duda ahora mismo anda medio ,quise darle a Ino una personalidad fuerte, muchas personas la toman a la ligera, pero me parece un personaje bastante maduro y de los que más cambiaron en el anime. Jajaja sí, no le gusta Sasuke, al menos por ahora. Quién sabe. :3 Y creo que ya me excedí pero gracias por el cumplido y espero que sigas leyéndome. ¡Nos vemos!

 **cherrymarce** Jajaja, sí, pobre. Pero bueno, a él le resbalan los comentarios, es un amor mi Gaara. Hanabi si es un poco perversa, pero es súper noble. Eso sí. Jaja, sí. Muchas gracias por comentar siempre, espero sigas leyendo y te haya gusta el capitulo. Nos vemos. :3

Me hace muy feliz sus comentarios, espero les haya gustado, recibo tomatazos o mensajes de amor :3

¿Por qué habrá gritado Tenten?

¡Hasta la próxima!


	10. Capitulo 10 ¿La verdad?

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son totalmente propiedad del autor Masashi Kishimoto y sólo los uso sin fin de lucro, para divertirme escribiendo historias de mi autoría. Algunos personajes en cambio si serán creación mía, y tienen relevancia en el desarrollo de la historia, si esto no les gusta, no lo lean. Aún no tengo decididas las parejas por lo que estás serán elegidas conforme se desarrolle mi historia.

Pensamientos: _¿Será que me ama?_

Diálogos: — ¿Cómo estás? — Pregunté preocupada enormemente.

Subrayado: Sólo será utilizado cuando los personajes quieran dar importancia a algo en su conversación o relevancia en los pensamientos.

Saltos en el tiempo/ Escritos de personaje: " _Recuerdo cuando éramos niños jugábamos en un gran árbol_ "

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 10. ¿La verdad?**

* * *

 ** _T_** _enten estaba en shock, todas las ideas que había tenido de ese chico de ojos perla, había sido una total farsa, ¿Cómo podía tomarse la situación? ¿Y por qué carajo a ella le había tocado estar ahí_?

.

.

.

.

.

Había estado coqueteando con el chico más atractivo del salón, sí, Sasuke Uchiga. Y no sólo eso, a pesar de lo que el mundo creía. Era más interesante de lo que parecía. No sólo era el tío creído con problemas narcisistas.

No. Sasuke Uchiga tenía todo el derecho de sentirse así, todo el jodido derecho. Y eso lo había entendido Tenten en tan sólo cuatro horas de platicar sin parar.

Al parecer él era líder del consejo escolar, sabía hablar en español, inglés y japonés, amaba leer, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca aunque también practicaba boxeo además iba diariamente a correr en las tardes. Y no sólo eso, tenía un promedio de excelencia ganando así una beca para estudiar en Tokio. Pero aún se lo estaba pensando.

La morena contrariada, no podía creer que alguien tan cretino a simple vista fuera tan interesante en realidad. Ella se sentía cohibida incluso pues se creía que tenía talento en la escritura, pero a comparación del azabache sentía que era una analfabeta. Aunque creía que Sasuke era tan talentoso e interesante por el tipo de vida lujosa que ella jamás había podido tener, ni siquiera imaginar.

Sin duda sentía que el moreno, era demasiado reservado. Y aún así lo suficientemente confiado como para responder todas sus preguntas, algo cortante pero siempre sinceramente y de manera muy cortés. Preguntando por ella también.

Entonces la castaña lo miró un poco más atentamente, y se dio cuenta por primera vez en su vida que no era tan atractivo como todas decían, pero sí que tenía un no sé qué, un brillo, que provocaba sentirte cada vez más intrigada en él. No era tan sólo que fuera un ser casi perfecto, era su actitud. Algo que a Tenten le faltaba y que Sasuke Uchiga tenía de sobra. _Rebeldía._

—Entonces, estoy comenzando a ir al parque a correr, no es tanto pero creo que he sentido un pequeño cambio en mi cuerpo. ¡No me canso tanto!— Si, justo en ese momento Tenten juraba a los dioses que no la estuviera mirando tan fijamente como lo hacía y que también dejara de tener esa pequeña sonrisa ladina que empezaba a creer era muy sensual.

— ¿Sí?, tendría que poner a prueba tu resistencia, tal vez…—Dio un sorbo a su vodka, y al notar el rostro nervioso de la chica se le hizo inevitable no decirle algo para ponerla aún peor. Su comentario resultó a la perfección. Se movía de un lado a otro, y tocaba su cabello constantemente. El azabache no pudo contenerse y comenzó a reír levemente. Esa chica era demasiado obvia.

— ¿Qué? ¡Te ríes de mi Uchiga!, ¡Ya verás que además de resistencia tengo fuerza! — Le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro, sonrío triunfante al ver la cara de sorpresa del moreno. Que tan sólo tenía los labios medio abiertos, y en un momento a otro le tomó la mano fuertemente— La tercera vez no te lo dejaré pasar, gatita miedosa— Sus oscuros y penetrantes ojos la miraron juguetonamente, realmente estaba nerviosa.

Tan sólo retiro su mano suavemente, Sasuke estaba demasiado cerca, su corazón latía fuerte, quería huir de él. Por un momento sintió miedo.

Siguieron tomando, más tranquilamente y en silencio. Hasta que la chica observó en dirección al baño, fue una corazonada que le gritaba: _algo no está bien_. Y tenía toda la razón.

Neji corría y se abría paso entre el tumulto de personas, tenía el rostro completamente distorsionado. Su camisa parecía estar manchada de sangre y estaba sucio. Le gritaba a medio mundo. Y de un momento a otro, se metió al baño. Tenten lo miraba asustada. Y sin pensárselo dos veces, sin decirle nada a su nuevo amigo. Se abrió paso hasta llegar a él.

—N-Neji…—.

Al llegar al baño, con esa desesperación, temblando y esperando lo peor, tan sólo se acercó a Neji, que estaba mojando su rostro, con una preocupación latente.

Prácticamente se arrogó hacia él cuando notó que sus ojos, tenían venas alrededor, parecían telarañas, se unían, como un tejido celular que tan sólo podía ser observado a fondo. Justo así lo veía ella. Sus ojos que antes le parecían hermosos ahora….no sabía ni siquiera qué eran exactamente.

— ¡Aléjate de mí, maldita sea!, ¿Quién te dijo que necesito tu ayuda eh? ¿Acaso me ves gritándola? ¡Lárgate! — Tenten estaba sudando, creía que estaba a punto de golpearla, su mano en puño estaba a punto de tocarla pero tan sólo dio un golpe seco al lado de ella. En la pared. No sabía si se había contenido, o no había logrado apuntarle.

—No me iré— Estaba decidida, sea como sea no podía dejarlo ahí. No sabía qué rayos estaba pasando. Le tomo el rostro y comenzó a mojárselo con la toalla que había a un lado. Le había quitado la camisa, no sabía si era o no buena idea. Pero estaba manchada en sangre.

—No sé quién carajo seas, estúpida y no entiendo porque me ayudas —Por primera vez, la castaña escuchaba que él era vulgar con alguien. Y justo con ella. Sintió una punzada de dolor.

Tan sólo se quedo callada y al parecer Neji se tranquilizó. O eso parecía.

Aunque al poco rato, le escupió sangre, justo en su rostro. Sangre que olía podrido, a alguien que posiblemente estaba muriendo o eso pensó ella en el momento. Tenten no aguantó más, estaba a punto de desmayarse. Y gritó al ver como su amor platónico empezaba a vomitar sangre sin parar, a retorcerse compulsivamente en el suelo.

Sus labios estaban abiertos exageradamente. Y la morena llorando, arrodillada a su lado, estaba en completo shock.

Sakura y Sasori entraron preocupados, Sasuke parecía estar más tranquilo, aunque parecía un poco nervioso al ver a su lado a Hinata que tomándolo del brazo aún no recuperaba del todo la conciencia. Itachi se había ido a buscar su auto, era el más calmado de todos. Y él que había mirado a Neji como si no le sorprendiese en absoluto verlo así. Todos los demás, ya se habían ido al enterarse.

— ¿Qué carajo están esperando? ¡No se queden ahí mirando!, ¡Llamen a una ambulancia, sus padres, lo que sea! — Sakura estaba enfadada, miraba a todos con una autoridad increíble. Sasori estaba ayudando a Tenten a recobrar la consciencia.

Todo mundo asintió sin decir palabra.

—Está drogado, y al parecer no de cualquier cosa, estoy seguro de que mezclo algunas sustancias…— Sasori no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero parecía estar seguro de lo que decía. Tenten en ese momento, sintió que el mundo en donde Neji era el protagonista, estaba extinto.

La pelirrosa la miró con un deje de preocupación, comenzó a mojar el rostro del Hyuga, cuidadosamente lo sentó con ayuda de Sasori en la tapa del retrete. Le hablaba constantemente, de manera dulce y pausada tratando de hacerle entrar en razón.

Le limpió la sangre del rostro, y al notar que no respiraba del todo bien, empezó a buscar en su baño algún inhalador, que sorpresivamente si encontró.Hinata asintió diciendo que en muy pocas ocasiones de daba ataques de asma a su hermano.

— ¿Qué harás con eso? — El chico de las marionetas la miraba confuso. Tenten tan sólo retenía el cuerpo del castaño.

—Existe un método de urgencias, cuando ya no se puede respirar. Sólo se utiliza en casos de verdad necesarios, él tiene que usar el inhalador dos veces, luego esperar veinte minutos, y otras dos veces más después. — Chasqueó la lengua y preparó el inhalador agitándolo y quitándole la tapa, se dirigió hacia Neji y la acarició suavemente el rostro— Escucha dulzura, tienes que exhalar fuertemente, ¿Entiendes? Muy bien, justo así…no sueltes el aire, te voy a poner el inhalador, tienes que ejercer presión con tus labios y cuando sientas una especie de humo, vas a inhalar fuerte, reteniéndolo durante un tiempo, vamos a repetir esto una vez más, cielo.

Tenten miraba a Sakura admirada, se sentía totalmente inútil al ver que incluso Sasori estaba con Itachi preparados para llevarlo al hospital. Pero el castaño se negó. —Ya me siento mejor… ¿Qué dirán?, ¿Qué me he drogado?, olvídenlo. No necesito un sermón de mis padres.

—Neji, realmente no creo que estés en condiciones de negarte—Itachi lo miro desafiante, pero el chico tan sólo suspiro, mientras añadía—No es la primera vez, y lo sabes. Ya estoy mejor, no es necesario que hagan un drama.

Nadie podía creer lo que decía, Sakura lo miraba realmente preocupada. Y Neji asombrosamente le sonrío con dulzura—Gracias, Haruno. Pero ya estoy mejor.

Sasori observaba la situación distante, había empezado a que estaba fuertemente abrazada del Uchiga, le sonrío tímidamente, dando a notar que había recobrado la razón del todo. —Y-ya es muy tarde para que se vayan, p-pueden quedarse aquí, si quieren…

Tan sólo escucho unas susurrantes gracias, su hermano estaba ahora en el sillón, algo ausente acompañado de una pelirrosa incómoda pues el chico insistía en tomar su mano con fuerza.

La morena miraba la situación algo alucinada, no sabía en qué momento había acabado en esa situación. Ahora notaba que todos tenían un rostro de nerviosismo contenido, pero que tal vez la lástima ajena les obligaba a guardarse comentarios. La casa estaba hecha un asco, y todos estaban con una expresión sombría.

La usencia de sonido en la sala, afirmaba que absolutamente nadie diría nada al respecto después. Ni siquiera tenían razones para hacerlo, la mayoría de los presentes sabían que él era famoso por sus sobredosis, por sus "grandiosas fiestas" y porque siempre, había un pacto escondido.

 _No decir nada, de lo que ocurriese ese día_.

Pero claro, Tenten, no sabía esto. Y su pequeña ilusión de que él era justamente lo que ella necesitaba, estaba totalmente ausente. Quedando una sombra marchita que ahora reconocía como el verdadero Neji Hyuga.

* * *

Gracias por leer, lamento haberme ausentado tanto, espero les guste este capítulo, sé que tal vez es algo un poco exagerado pero me parece necesario en la historia. Neji es un personaje de gran importancia y a mi parecer es de los que más va a crecer, no lo odien, está un poco confuso. En ese momento de su vida. Y creo que es muy humano, y que todo el mundo ha pasado por esa etapa alguna vez. Y lo que dijo Sakura, ese método para recuperar la respiración con el inhalador si existe, yo misma estoy pasando por ataques fuertes de asma y se me ocurrió que sería buena idea ponerlo. :3

¿Creen que Tenten seguirá enamorada de Neji?

¿Por qué será que el Hyuga fue tan amable con nuestra pelirrosa?

¿Itachi siente algo por Hinata?

¡Adiós, nos vemos pronto humanos!


	11. Capitulo 11 Sólo amigos

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son totalmente propiedad del autor Masashi Kishimoto y sólo los uso sin fin de lucro, para divertirme escribiendo historias de mi autoría. Algunos personajes en cambio si serán creación mía, y tienen relevancia en el desarrollo de la historia, si esto no les gusta, no lo lean. Aún no tengo decididas las parejas por lo que estás serán elegidas conforme se desarrolle mi historia.

Pensamientos: _¿Será que me ama?_

Diálogos: — ¿Cómo estás? — Pregunté preocupada enormemente.

Subrayado: Sólo será utilizado cuando los personajes quieran dar importancia a algo en su conversación o relevancia en los pensamientos.

Saltos en el tiempo/ Escritos de personaje: " _Recuerdo cuando éramos niños jugábamos en un gran árbol_ "

* * *

 **Capitulo 11. Sólo amigos.**

* * *

 **N** adie se atrevía a decir nada de la fiesta y la semana había pasado tan rápido para todos que parecía haber sido un sueño. Los que se quedaron ese día no habían hecho más que dormir e irse temprano. Hinata había tenido la amabilidad de levantar a Ino y Kakashi, al igual que prácticamente echar a Gaara de su casa, se fueron sin recordar demasiado, y que mejor, no querían que su profesor favorito estuviera enterado de tantos detalles.

Por otra parte, los que no se quedaron a dormir no sabían demasiado, pero tampoco trataban de averiguar mucho. No valía la pena. Y realmente nadie quería sacar a la luz nada. Así que hubo un pacto silencioso entre todos.

.

.

.

— ¡Sasuke Uchiga, eres demasiado lento! — Se podía ver a un azabache frunciendo el ceño mientras empujaba el rostro de una castaña que se interponía entre la puerta del salón y él. Ambos habían estado llevándose demasiado bien últimamente, aunque no estaba claro, parecía que empezaban a convertirse en buenos amigos. Solían competir por absolutamente todo. Y todos se estaban acostumbrando a verlos juntos.

—No dirías eso en otra situación— Al ver que la castaña comenzaba a ponerse colorada y no parecía querer moverse, la empujo levemente mientras se encaminaba a sentarse con su amigo rubio que lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara. —Así que Tenten-chan eh…

—No sé de que hablas, subnormal— Lo miró rodando los ojos, mientras chocaba puños con él. Naruto Uzumaki no era idiota, bueno sí. Pero sabía cuando algo pasaba a sus amigos, especialmente con su mejor amigo. Tan sólo sonrío abiertamente. Seguro que Sasuke ni siquiera se daba cuenta que sentía algo por la morena. —Deberías preocuparte por tu nueva "novia".

— ¿Matsuri?, no sabría decirte. Creo que sólo estoy saliendo con ella porque no me atreví a decirle que no enfrente de todos, de veras— Y no mentía, a Naruto realmente le importaba quedar bien con todo el mundo. A veces tanto que importaba muy poco lo que sentía con tal de hacer feliz a los demás. Sasuke le llamaba a eso retraso mental.

—Eres un idiota, Naruto— Lo miro de soslayo y observo fijo a la castaña que le enseñaba su lengua de vez en cuando. Sonrío. "Rara". Pero extrañamente y muy contrario a lo que él haría en su vida, le devolvió el gesto.

Ni siquiera él sabía que pasaba, tan sólo le gustaba molestarla. Se divertía con ella, no le veía nada de malo. Le gustaba estar con ella. Hablarle y ver algunas de sus expresiones tan curiosas. No era nada perfecta, tal vez la consideraba demasiado común pero justo eso lo hacía sentirse en confianza con ella. Tenten no intentaba coquetearle como todo el mundo. Ni tampoco fingir ser alguien que no era. Tenten tan sólo era Tenten.

.

.

.

—Mira, quién imaginaria que traerías al bueno del Uchiga a tus pies—Karin miró a su amiga sonriendo mientras le daba un codazo. Hinata se sonrojó al escuchar aquello. Ino ni siquiera ponía atención estaba a medio morir observando el video de Tubeyou en el que aparecía un remix de ella vomitando. Y a un Kakashi medio desorientado tirado encima de ella.

La castaña ni siquiera contestó. Estaba demasiado entretenida siguiendo el juego de su nuevo amigo que de vez en cuando le rodaba los ojos, o le plantaba muecas de asco al verla. Sin duda ella se divertía con esa nueva actitud de Sasuke, parecía confiar un poco en ella. Y de cierta forma se sentía orgullosa de conseguir esa confianza entre ambos tan rápido.

—N-No creo que a Sasuke-kun le guste alguien como Tenten…— La pelirroja arrugo el ceño y observo a Hinata molesta. — ¿Por qué no?, Tenten es genial. Es inteligente, dura. Yo creo que Sasuke se las vería difícil para conquistarla.

—Es verdad, yo tampoco creo gustarle—La castaña sonrío levemente, y acaricio el cabello negro de Hinata, que tan sólo se sonrojo. La chica de ojos perla sentía cierta molestia de imaginar al Uchiga sintiendo algo por Tenten, no quería que nadie le quitara a su mejor amigo.

—Pues yo creo que sí, y que bien, así podrías irte olvidando del "cubito de hielo" Hyuga— La pelirroja le giño un ojo. Y observó al susodicho que también observaba en su dirección de vez en cuando mientras leía un libro con expresión que Karin describía como de "creído".

—No digas tonterías, a mí ya no me gusta nadie— Tal vez Tenten Ama mentía un poco, porque desvió la mirada, tratando de disimular que observaba a Neji, de nuevo. Incluso ella misma quería hacer como si ya no le importase, pero seamos honestos. Nadie puede olvidar a un amor platónico tan rápido. Y ella lo sabía muy bien.

.

.

.

.

Sakura estaba escuchando todo, sonreía al darse cuenta de lo esas tres chicas decían. Y al notar el rostro nervioso de Tenten, que había dando punto y final a la conversación. Al observarla se sentía identificada con ella de cierta forma, hace tiempo había estado enamorada del Uchiga.

Y también había sido una buena amiga de él y el Uzumaki, pero se había alejado poco a poco de ellos. Ni siquiera ella entendía muy bien porqué. A veces quería acercarse de nuevo, y que tan sólo fueran ellos tres otra vez. Miró su pupitre y sonrío con cierta melancolía.

—Sakura, ¿Te he dicho que esa expresión no encaja contigo? —Sasori la observaba justo frente a ella, aparentemente sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Tenía sus manos entrelazadas y tenía su rostro levemente inclinado hacia ella.

Su pequeña pieza de arte, como solía llamarlo ella en su mente, la ponía nerviosa con tanta cercanía, aún no podía acostumbrarse al estar tan cerca de él. Sus manos comenzaron a ponerse sudorosas. — Bueno, tampoco me has dicho que expresión sí.

—Porque jamás te he visto feliz— El pelirrojo sonrío dulcemente. Le puso un dibujo de una sonrisa con una hoja de papel, Sakura lo miró algo asombrada, ¿De dónde había sacado el dibujo?—Mucho mejor.

—Qué extraño eres, pelirrojo—Le sonrío levemente mientras le arrebataba la hoja y se la ponía a él—Uhm, creo que a mí me gusta más el Sasori real.

—Oh, Haruno, creo que tú y yo, no podemos ser más que reales juntos— Y de nuevo la chispa se encendía. Ambos sonrieron. Qué bien se sentían juntos. La pelirrosa juraba incluso que podría acostumbrarse a ese extraño artista.

—Que problemáticos, ¿No podrían ir a demostrar afecto a otra parte?, algunas personas necesitamos dormir— Shikamaru Nara mejor conocido como "el vago" los miraba a ambos con una expresión de cansancio extrema mientras se quitaba los audífonos. Había estado tratando de ignorar a la parejita desde hace un buen rato.

Ambos lo miraron con una expresión de disculpa, Temari que estaba a un lado suyo le dio un zape—Eres un amargado.

—Error, estoy aburrido— Se acaricio el rostro y la ignoró por completo. Chouji tan sólo le sonrío a su lado mientras comía una bolsa gigante de sprangles, su amigo era tan extraño con las mujeres.

— ¡No vino el profesor Kakashi! ¡Podemos irnos, chicos! —Gritó de repente Matsuri con las manos alzadas, y bailaba de un lado a otro. Naruto empezó a reír estrepitosamente gritando algo parecido a: ¡Esa es mi chica!

Gaara la observó disimuladamente, estaba practicando con su guitarra y había prometido a Hanabi enseñarle música en el receso, ella estaba en un año menor que él. Empezaba a tener una mejor idea. Sonrió levemente y comenzó a mandarle un mensaje.

 ** _"_** ** _¿Qué haces?"_** El pelirrojo no era demasiado bueno con los saludos así que trataría de ir directo.

 ** _"_** ** _Bueno, básicamente respirando, ¿Por qué?"_**

Hanabi sonrió desde la cafetería, todas sus amigas estaban enteradas de su nuevo y excesivamente atractivo amigo. Estaba dando un pequeño grito cuando vio el mensaje, Konohamaru le aconsejó que fingiera desinterés. Oh por favor, ¿Cómo podía ser indiferente de ese chico gótico?

 ** _"_** ** _Hagamos algo interesante"_**

Gaara volvió a sonreír, estaba imaginando la expresión de la castaña. Sonrojada, seguramente como su hermana.

 ** _"_** ** _¿En qué piensas?"_**

Se sentía emocionada, quería ir y gritarle al chico que haría cualquier cosa con tal de estar con él un rato. Su emoción no se iba, jamás imagino que le hablaría tan rápido en la semana.

 ** _"_** ** _Escápate conmigo, no puedes negarte"._**

Y claro que no lo haría.

 ** _"_** ** _No tenía ganas de hacerlo, tampoco"_**. Gaara rodó los ojos con cierta diversión, ya imaginaba que respondería aquello. Así que con un poco de desesperación se dirigió hacia la explanada del instituto, donde habían acordado verse.

Hanabi, bueno, ella simplemente no podía creer que Sabaku No Gaara, el tipo más sexy del instituto la estuviera invitando a irse con él. Comenzó a gritar emocionada, ¡La vida la amaba!

* * *

Gracias por leer, en el próximo capítulo podrán enterarse de lo que sucederá con el hermoso pelirrojo y Hanabi, al igual que entrará un poco más en la historia nuestro amado Naruto, que también tiene sus detallitos. Agradezco mucho todos sus comentarios, pues siempre nos provoca querer seguir con nuestros escritos. Por cierto, la historia no tiene parejas establecidas, yo simplemente los mezclo y a partir de ahí veo con quién queda mejor cada personaje, no se asusten con el NejiSaku, pues fue sólo un experimento para ver cómo podrían resultar estos personajes juntos. :3

¿Creen que Sasuke Uchiga sienta algo por Tenten o sólo le agrada?

 **shinsengumis** Jajaja no te preocupes, aún no se decide nada, los personajes son los que deciden su destino como diría Neji jaja. Además estos dos personajes no tendrán demasiada relación entre ellos por el momento. :3

 **Yeri** la verdad al inicio no estaba considerando para nada el SasuTen pero vaya que está ganando popularidad jaja, aún así todavía falta que interactúen demasiado y bueno, ya se verá si surgirá el amor o no entre ellos. :3

¡Gracias de nuevo, nos vemos!


	12. Capitulo 12¿Quién es ella?

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son totalmente propiedad del autor Masashi Kishimoto y sólo los uso sin fin de lucro, para divertirme escribiendo historias de mi autoría. Algunos personajes serán creación mía y podrían o no tener relevancia en la historia, si esto no les gusta, no lo lean. Las parejas serán elegidas conforme se desarrolle la historia.

Pensamientos: ¿Será que me ama?

Dialogo: — ¿Cómo estás? —Pregunté preocupada.

Subrayado: Será utilizado cuando se dé importancia a una parte de la conversación, o en pensamientos.

Saltos en el tiempo/ Escritos del personaje: "Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños jugábamos en un gran árbol".

* * *

 **Capítulo 12. ¿Quién es ella?**

* * *

 **H** anabi lo miraba con nerviosismo, estaban en el parque cercano a la escuela y tenía pavor de ser vista por alguien. Jamás se había saltado clases y mucho menos largarse del instituto pero no quería que Gaara pensase que era una cría. Además, nunca imagino que fuera tan hablador con ese aspecto tan rudo.

Tenían demasiadas cosas en común y la plática había fluido sin ningún problema, incluso el pelirrojo que no solía sonreír demasiado había incluso soltado una carcajada de vez en cuando. Hanabi tenía algo especial. Él no lo había notado hasta hace poco, nunca le había tomado demasiada atención, tampoco podía imaginar que estaba con ella teniendo la mejor conversación desde hace mucho tiempo. No podía mentir, las hermanas Hyuga eran muy atractivas.

Pero muy aparte de eso, Gaara notaba ese carácter fuerte, esa actitud tan abierta y la tranquilidad con la que hablaba de su color favorito o de su fantasía sexual. Esa chica no le tenía miedo a nada, y eso era lo que más le gustaba. Admitía que al inicio sólo había pensado en pasar un buen rato con ella y dejarla tirada como a todas. A él le importaba muy poco que Neji fuese su amigo, y que ella su hermana menor. Pero ahora que estaba conociéndola, comenzaba a sentirse un completo gilipollas de tan sólo haber imaginado en tirársela. ¡La chica ni siquiera había besado a nadie aún!

—Gaara, eres una persona muy interesante y realmente atractiva, ¿Por qué de repente has decidido hablarme? Habiendo tantas personas mejor que yo, más interesantes, ¿Por qué de un día a otro ahora te la pasas hablándome? — Hanabi lo miraba interrogante, sólo lo conoció por casualidad, realmente no entendía porque alguien como él la miraba un poco. Empezaba a creer que no se trataba de ella si no por Hinata. Todos se acercaban por su hermana.

—Hanabi… ¿Por qué no hablarte?, Creo que te subestimas. Yo no le hablo a cualquier cría— No la miraba directamente, pero ella sintió un ligero hormigueo, no podía creer que escuchaba eso. Su sonrisa se expandió de manera gigantesca y le acarició el cabello— Tú también me gustas.

—No te confundas, así como eres totalmente distinta, no has llegado a gustarme…déjame explicarte, tú me atraes, tanto como para acercarme a ti, así tanto como para hablarte y pasarme el día contigo, tú me atraes sólo para acostarme contigo. Debes entender algo, Hanabi, yo sólo juego contigo. Es lo que hago siempre con todas, no te ilusiones y tampoco me pidas enamorarme de ti, no lo haré— La miró directamente, sin un atisbo de mentira, notando como la sonrisa de la morena se esfumaba y quedaba un pequeña sonrisa, que parecía decepcionante a comparación.

—Vaya que eres un imbécil, eh…— El pelirrojo sonrió melancólico, le gustaba escucharla decir eso. Había estado hablado tanto con ella, realmente aparte de Temari , no había hablado tanto con nadie. Era por eso que no quería arruinarla. Realmente no lo merecía.

—No entiendes, me agradas, por eso te digo todo esto y por eso te pedí salir quería aclarar las cosas, eres demasiado buena para alguien que sólo se ama a sí mismo, alguien como yo—.

Hanabi le miró confundida, sabía que no iban a salir pero ahora no quería alejarse de él. No lo haría, sabía que era una decisión estúpida. Pero Gaara realmente le agradaba más que gustarle.

—Entonces, seamos amigos—Sonrío y le tendió la mano. Y claro que él también. Realmente le agradaba la idea. Nunca había tenido una amiga mujer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto había estado evitando a Matsuri en todo el día, no sabía cómo decirle que en realidad salía con ella por miedo a hacerle daño. Sabía que tenía que parar o acabaría afectándola en serio, había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía que terminarla y entre más rápido mejor.

Camino por los pasillos sin rumbo, últimamente las cosas le estaban resultando muy complicadas. O era que se preocupaba más por los demás que por sí mismo, había estado observando de reojo a Hinata desde hace unas semanas. La conocía desde el jardín de niños pero jamás hablaron demasiado, ella era muy rara.

Desde que recordaba se la pasaba sola en uno de los salones, o en las bancas. Leyendo un libro o escuchando música pero nunca hacia el intento de acercarse a nadie, sus actuales amigas realmente no le prestaban demasiada atención y solían dejarla de lado. Además por lo que veía no se llevaba bien con su hermano. Ni con su hermana menor. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica?

El rubio había decidido que no dejaría que la chica continuara estando así, especialmente desde que sin querer la vio llorando en uno de los salones de Historia, sola, como siempre. Y no lo entendía, ¿Quién podría haber hecho llorar a una chica como ella?

La había estado buscando por los salones, pero la encontró en la cafetería en una mesa del rincón. Se acercó sonriendo.

— ¡Hinata!, ¡Hinata!, ¡Hinata! — La pelinegra lo miró sorprendida, ¿Qué hacía Naruto saludándola?, eso se preguntaba pues no le extrañaba tanto que estuviese tan eufórico.

—Hola, Naruto-kun—Le sonrió amablemente y el chico ensancho aún más su sonrisa—Mira, ahí está el teme y Kiba, vamos con ellos, ¿Sí?

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de decir algo pues el atractivo chico la llevo a rastras hacia ellos tomándola de la mano con fuerza. Sasuke enarco una ceja y sonrío de lado al verlos juntos, ¿A Hinata no le gustaba el rubio cuando eran más críos?

La chica de ojos perlas por su parte sentía un cosquilleo en su vientre al estar cerca del Uchiga, de cierta manera lo extrañaba, antes pasaban todo el día juntos y ahora simplemente la dejaba de lado, no podía evitar mirarlo embelesada. Sus mejillas enrojecieron aún más cuando le sonrío ladinamente. Y Naruto no era idiota, la miro con curiosidad. ¿Qué pasaba con ella y el teme?

—Oh pero que tierna tu amiga Naruto, no sabía que conocías nenas tan monas—Kiba era conocido por ser un total coqueto, Hinata ni se inmuto, tan sólo le sonrío amablemente—¡Hey, que yo la encontré primero! —.

—Técnicamente el que la encontró primero fui yo, subnormal—.

—Cállate Sasuke, tú tienes a todas, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es darme a Hinata-chan…—.

— ¿¡Y yo qué!?¡De todos soy el que más necesita una novia! — El amante de los perros comenzó a zarandear a Hinata de un lado a otro mientras le apretaba las mejillas.

—Por favor, tú te tiras a todas— Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—Hey idiotas, ¿No la vais a dejar en paz? La pobre está a punto de un colapso, sé que muy pocas veces han visto a una tía buena pero vamos, esto ya es acoso sexual— Una chica de ojos azules y cabello castaño oscuro rizado que llegaba hasta su cadera rapado de un lado, los miraba con burla. Tenía un estilo que según Hinata era de una estrella de rock, sus vaqueros rotos, la piel morena, alta y además con varios tatuajes. Realmente esa chica le parecía tan bonita que la intimidaba.

—Oh, yo sí que podría volverme un depravado contigo, linda— EL castaño le guiño el ojo y tan sólo recibió una mueca de asco por parte de la extraña chica— ¿Y bien? ¿No vais a presentarme?

—Hinata-chan, ella es Anett, es mi prima política. Es de Texas pero decidió venirse a Tokyo con mi familia a estudiar, no te alteres si la ves un poco zafada, es medio tonta— Ya decía la pelinegra que de asiática no tenía nada, se sintió aún más cohibida, encima era extranjera. Y por cómo estaba mirando a Sasuke temía que le gustara.

— ¡Un gusto conocerte! ¡Eres una monada, en serio! —Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrío abiertamente. Notó que el azabache sonreía levemente al verla. Se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, pero al parecer la chica lo notó.

— ¡Hey Sasuke, deja de mirarme así! No te preocupes Hinata, le he rechazado tantas veces que no tiene esperanzas conmigo— Lo último lo dijo susurrándoselo, pero la pequeña Hyuga no entendió, ¿Y a ella que le importaba?

—Naruto no me dijo que estabas aquí, no te había visto…—El pelinegro estaba realmente confundido y se le notaba triste, observo de reojo al rubio que ni siquiera quería mirarlo directamente.

Anett sólo se disculpó sin tomarle importancia y le acaricio el cabello cariñosamente, pero Hinata lo miraba preocupada, nunca había escuchado de ella, eso significaba que realmente era importante para él, ¿Sasuke se había enamorado de ella? ¿Y por qué estaba preguntándose eso? No era su problema. Debería dejar de pensar en él, últimamente no podía dejar de hacerlo. Pero realmente lo extrañaba.

.

.

.

.

.

En otro lugar no muy lejos de esa mesa estaba Tenten analizando todo y estaba a punto de gritar de emoción, ¡Dios! Que no hubiese hecho Hinata por que el rubio la tomara de la mano hace unos dos años. Se alegraba por ella y al mismo tiempo sentía una gran curiosidad por la chica nueva, ¿Sasuke estaba dejándose abrazar por ella e incluso le correspondía? "Que extraño".

Sintió que le arrebataban su jugo de naranja, sangrándole un poco el labio. Genial, lo que le faltaba que Deidara la molestara ahora. El rubio comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente mientras tomaba de su bebida. La morena sintió arcadas.

—Me gustan las difíciles como tú— El chico le guiño el ojo y le sonrío.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Sintió como le soplaba en los labios, una sensación extraña le recorrió la espalda. Empezó a sentirse caliente de repente.

—Quería preguntar si sabías donde está Sasori de casualidad y también aprovechar para que te conviertas en mi futura esposa— Le dio un beso repentino, la castaña le propino un puñetazo. Oh no, este sí que iba a acabar muerto. Sasuke desde su lugar apenas y había notado lo que sucedía. Neji estaba ahora en medio de los dos, tomando a Deidara del cuello, no. Nadie explicaba cómo había llegado ahí.

—Tranquilo tío, que no ha sido nada jaja— El rubio parecía realmente nervioso y Tenten lo miraba extrañada, ¿Desde cuándo él la defendía?

—No quiero ver que la toques de nuevo, ¿Escuchaste? —Lo miró mientras sonreía sarcásticamente—Que asco me das.

Tenten no podía entender porque él estaba ahí, no sabía cómo reaccionar, después de todo sentía una gran decepción hacia Neji. El aludido la miraba sentado enfrente suyo justo donde estaba el rubio que había salido huyendo de ahí —Te debía una.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Podía defenderme perfectamente sola —La morena estaba enfadada, el chico siempre la había tratado con indiferencia e incluso llegaba a ser cruel. Ahora que lo pensaba, no valía la pena esforzarse por alguien como él.

—Pf, no te lo había dicho antes…no me diste la oportunidad pero…si no fuera por ti tal vez estaría muerto, fuiste a ayudarme a pesar de lo imbécil que soy, no entenderías las razones del porque hago lo que hago pero tampoco voy a dártelas, sin embargo sentí la necesidad de ayudarte ahora, porque eres lo que parece, alguien interesante… —.

Al parecer el Hyuga jamás había dicho algo con tanta sinceridad, estaba nervioso e incluso hacia pausas constantes al hablar, ni siquiera la miraba directamente por lo que Tenten asumió que hablaba arrepentido. Sonrió levemente — Lo soy, tanto que podrías sorprenderte.

Le hizo un guiño a Sasuke en la lejanía, él sabía que le gustaba el castaño por lo que trato de darle la indirecta. El azabache no hizo expresión alguna, incluso parecía tener un gesto de molestia, creía que eran celos, pero era imposible, en todo caso, no importaba en ese momento, luego preguntaría qué era lo que le estaba pasando.

—Déjame conocerte más — El chico de ojos perlas lo decía muy en serio, sentía que le debía mucho a la castaña. Sabía que ella siempre había estado al pendiente de él, lo sospecho desde que la pelirroja le dio la indirecta. Y creía que si ella había ido a ayudarle, era el destino.

Tenten enrojeció un poco —No, Neji, lo único que haces es creer que soy interesante, hacerte a la idea de que ser mi amigo o algo más es lo que debes hacer pero te equivocas. Tú no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo de ninguna manera y lo único que vas a hacer es lastimarme, lo lamento, pero nos vemos en clase. Y gracias.

Oh si, que bien se sentía dejar a ese tipo a dos velas pensó mientras se alejaba de él con una gran sonrisa disimulada, bien le había dicho Ino que tenía que hacerse del rogar y vaya que no era difícil, se sentía espectacular.

Fase número uno para seducir a Neji: Venganza. La dulce venganza.

Pero la parte dos le gustaba más, era lo que el Uchiga le había estado diciendo en estos días. Jugar con él lo suficiente sin dejar que tenga el control, para así dejarle con ganas. Dejarle "Loco".

Y vaya que le gustaba la idea. Sonrío mientras movía sus caderas de manera coqueta dejando a cierto chico de ojos ónix con la vista fija en éstas con un ligero sonrojo que por supuesto Hinata notó con cierta molesta, ¿A Sasuke le gustaba Tenten?

"Eso no podía pasar, ¿O sí?"

* * *

¡Gracias por leer, humanos!, espero comentarios, tomatazos, críticas constructivas, y también que les haya gustado. Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo. :3


	13. Capítulo 13 ¡Chismes!

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son totalmente propiedad del autor Masashi Kishimoto y sólo los uso sin fin de lucro, para divertirme escribiendo historias de mi autoría. Algunos personajes serán creación mía y podrían o no tener relevancia en la historia, si esto no les gusta, no lo lean. Las parejas serán elegidas conforme se desarrolle la historia.

Pensamientos: ¿Será que me ama?

Dialogo: — ¿Cómo estás? —Pregunté preocupada.

Subrayado: Será utilizado cuando se dé importancia a una parte de la conversación, o en pensamientos.

Saltos en el tiempo/ Escritos del personaje: "Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños jugábamos en un gran árbol".

* * *

 **Capítulo 13. ¡Chismes!**

* * *

.

.

 **k** arin pasaba el día con Suigetsu, ya todos comenzaban a sospechar de una posible relación secreta aunque a nadie le sorprendía realmente. Y a nadie le importaba tanto…bueno, excepto a Neji, que estaba atento a cualquier cosa que le pasase a la pelirroja pues no era ningún secreto que le gustaba. Incluso ella lo sabía.

"Pobre Hyuga", pensaban todos, pues era obvio que la chica ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver. O eso parecía.

Ese viernes en la tarde, en una de las jardineras del instituto Neji se encontró con ella. Esa era una oportunidad para hablarle desde hace tiempo, tal vez incluso sacarle conversación sobre Tenten, aunque esto último no le interesaba tanto.

Camino con paso firme hasta ella, ¿Por qué le gustaba? Bueno, no había pensado jamás en ello y no lo haría ahora. Karin sonrío al verle y le besó la mejilla — ¿Qué te cuentas, Hyuga? ¡Qué casualidad que vengas por estos lugares! Creí que seguirías golpeando gente, como a Deidara, por ejemplo.

—Ah…ese tío se lo merecía—Karin afino los ojos casi como un gato, le parecía interesante verlo defender a su amiga, ¿Podría ser que al Hyuga le estuviese interesando? Claro que ella se encargaría de descubrirlo. — Claro que se lo merecía pero… ¿Tú defendiéndola?, vaya que has cambiado.

—Hum, se lo debía…—Le arrebató el cigarro que ella fumaba y comenzó a inhalar. Karin lo miró extrañada, ¿Desde cuándo el perfecto Neji fumaba? Una chispa de preocupación la invadió de repente— ¿Estás bien…?

El castaño sonrío levemente al ver su gesto, al menos alguien preguntaba, inhalo por segunda vez y dio un suspiro cansado. —Esto no te incumbe.

—Entonces no vengas a gastarme el tiempo, si no quieres hablar, de nada sirve venir conmigo— Lo miro seriamente, acomodo sus lentes y lo observo más detenidamente. Vaya que estaba echo un asco últimamente, parecía ser la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. Sintió una ligera lástima de repente.

—Sólo quiero un poco de paz, no encontré a nadie mejor que pudiese dármela— Sintió que él necesitaba ayuda, de alguna forma ella tenía un corazón de pollo aunque nadie supiese esto, así que en un gesto que ni siquiera ella imaginó, le dio una palmada en la espalda. —Todos tenemos problemas Neji, lo peor que puedes hacer es arruinarte a ti, lo digo por experiencia—.

—La vida es un asco— Neji miraba hacia un árbol casi como un mantra, realmente no sabía qué hacía ahí hablando con ella de algo tan profundo, pero de alguna manera necesitaba ser escuchado, la pelirroja sonrió al escucharlo. — ¡Claro que es un asco! ¿Quién te dijo que ibas a ser feliz en este mundo? Lo mejor que puedes hacer es rendirte, y ser miserable toda tu vida, ni siquiera te esfuerces en lo contrario.

El atractivo chico la miró extrañado, ¿Lo decía en serio o era un sarcasmo? Se dio cuenta que era la segunda cuando la chica calabaza comenzó a reírse mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro. —No seas idiota, tú le das el sentido que quieres a tu vida…nada importa, ¿Por qué molestarse en estar deprimido todo el día? Jaja, ay Neji, eres un subnormal, deja de andar de quejica y mejor haz algo por arreglar tus problemas, ¿Bien? —Le revolvió el cabello con cariño, regalándole una sonrisa tan dulce que por poco sintió algo, el chico de ojos grises creyó por un momento que había encontrado algo con significado por fin, encontró algo de valor en ella.

Y en sólo un instante, Karin sonrío aún más al verlo. "Neji Hyuga era hermoso cuando sonreía". Empezaba a olvidarse de que a su amiga, le gustaba él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En el lado opuesto del colegio estaba Hinata comprando en la cafetería, otro nuevo día. Pero ese día estaba muy feliz, estaba sintiendo que empezaba a cambiar algo en su vida desde ayer. Se la pasaba con Naruto y sus amigos, eran realmente geniales. En especial él. Y Anett era un amor completamente.

— ¡Vamos, nena! ¡Que no alcanzaremos lugares! —Le tiró un yogurt en su bandeja de comida y la arrastró hacia donde estaban los demás, todos las observaron con gracia. Esas dos parecían mejores amigas.

Sasuke sonrío un poco más, estaba feliz por ella. Le gustaba verla así, de haber sabido que se llevaría tan bien con su grupo de amigos, desde antes la habría incluido. Incluso parecía más atractiva sonriendo todo el tiempo.

Hinata se puso nerviosa al sentir la mirada del moreno puesta en ella, ¡Oh dios, Sasuke la estaba mirando! Trató de disimular y comenzó a comer apresuradamente. El rubio la miraba riéndose, había notado todo además la morena tenía comida en todo el rostro. Se sentó a su lado con rapidez mientras tomaba una servilleta—Hinata-chan, ¡No te pongas nerviosa!, Mira cómo has quedado, jaja.

La dulce risa del amable rubio la contagió también, ahora recordaba porque le gustaba Naruto, era adorable. Sintió como le limpiaba el rostro mientras sus grandes ojos azules mostraban una seguridad increíble, Hinata sintió tanta confianza que ni siquiera se inmutó. Había quedado idiota al ver su mirada tan de cerca.

—Basta, ya te había dicho que Hinata sería mi nueva esposa, ¡No hay derecho de robármela! —Kiba hizo un mohín que Anett quitó con un golpe en el brazo. Un golpe para nada suave.

—Déjalos Kiba-san, ¿No ves que disfrutan de la llama de la juventud? ¡Su amor es ardiente! —.

— ¿Es tan ardiente como cuando te vemos en el jardín del gimnasio con Gai-sensei? —Sai lo miro sonriendo, Lee enrojeció en un segundo— ¡Sasuke, calma a tu copia barata!

—A mí no me metáis en esto— Se acomodó el cabello y los miró a todos como si fuesen subnormales, se levantó de la mesa al observar a cierta morena pasar por ahí—Los veo luego.

Naruto lo miró serio, seguramente iría con Tenten, miró a la chica de ojos perlas. Que lo miraba molesta desde lejos, la abrazó de repente mientras sonreía— Hinata-chan, ¿Quieres salir conmigo el sábado?

La aludida no sabía si estaba alucinando o realmente había escuchado lo que había escuchado, se sonrojo color semáforo. Tan sólo alcanzo a sentir cuando se desplomo encima de la mesa.

—Se desmayó de nuevo—Dijo Kiba suspirando mientras empezaba a cargarla para llevarla a la enfermería.

— ¡Hinata-chan no te mueras! —Naruto comenzó a gritar mientras la sacudía— ¡Sé que soy feo pero tampoco es para rechazarme así!

— ¡Cállate estúpido! — Comentó Gaara rodando los ojos. Naruto realmente era un idiota.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En el salón de literatura se encontraba Ino, y Kakashi con una expresión de horror mientras veían una serie de fotos y videos que se reproducían de manera viral. Sabían los problemas que iban a acarrear los mismos, en especial para el profesor, aunque este parecía ser el más tranquilo.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Que van a decir mis padres! Quién sabe que van a pensar que hice o…— Ino sintió que le jalaban las mejillas y dio un grito agudo, ¿Qué carajo?

—Primeramente, Ino, no digas groserías enfrente de mí, soy tu profesor de literatura aún, te lo recuerdo. Segundo, no hay porqué alterarse, no hemos hecho nada malo, en las fotos no salimos más que en un baño, por cierto hechos un asco, pero sólo eso, así que no le tomemos más importancia de lo que es…— El joven profesor le sonrío detrás de su bufanda, aunque ciertamente estaba nervioso además de preocupado no permitiría que una de sus alumnas tuviese problemas por algo que ni siquiera era cierto.

—Disculpe pero…sabemos perfectamente que vamos a tener problemas, en especial para usted, ¿No le asusta que lo despidan? Posiblemente no nos escucharán y eso va a pasar— La rubia lo miraba preocupada, no quería que despidieran a su persona favorita.

O que le hiciesen algo, estaba segura de que encontraría a los imbéciles que habían subido las fotos a Internet. ¡Ni siquiera había pasado algo entre ellos! Y eso que ella lo había estado esperando. Ahora que lo pensaba posiblemente ni siquiera hubiera pasado nada si realmente se hubiese acostado con él. Frunció el ceño.

—Sabes que me molesta que me llamen de "usted", prácticamente somos de la misma edad y…no, no me preocupa. Soy joven, Ino. Tengo muchos títulos universitarios y buena reputación, puedo conseguir trabajo fácilmente y si no, ya sabré como arreglármelas. Además, no te pongas dramática… — Sonrío entrecerrando los ojos, un gesto que su alumna adoraba en él— no es algo tan grave, los profesores saben perfectamente que soy muy joven aún, y que suelo ir a fiestas de vez en cuando como cualquier otro chico normal de mi edad, así que tranquilízate un poco.

Ino sonrío nerviosa, ¿Realmente creía lo que decía? Eso esperaba, además tenía un poco de lógica, después de todo, tenía prácticamente la misma edad. — Creo que ya no deberías perderte en los caminos de la vida, Kakashi-sensei.

—Jajaja ni tú tampoco mucho menos si estás en una fiesta con tu profesor— Su risa era suave y contagiosa, a ella le pareció realmente sexy, era tan embriagante que no pudo evitar mirarle con un leve sonrojo que sin duda el mayor notó.

—Bueno, no debiste ayudarme en primer lugar— Comenzó a mover sus manos nerviosamente, Kakashi tan sólo rodó los ojos y sonrío ladinamente— No podría dejar a mi alumna favorita sola.

Claramente Hatake sabía que la rubia sentía algo por él, lo había notado desde hace tiempo cuando ella lo observaba o le refutaba en clase para llamar la atención. Al principio le había dado gracia pero no le prestó mucha atención pues creía que solamente le parecía atractivo.

Pero con el tiempo y al pasar un poco de tiempo con ella, llegando al punto incluso de hablar por teléfono, se había dado cuenta que realmente le gustaba a la chica. Él incluso se preguntaba si en realidad le correspondía y no quería aceptarlo.

Le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella también solían platicar por horas y horas además muy alejado de lo que él mismo creía a Ino realmente le interesaba su materia, que era prácticamente su vida. Esa dulce chica era realmente inteligente además de noble. Siempre preocupada por las personas que estaban a su alrededor, inclusive él. Que ya consideraba uno más de sus amigos.

—No soy tu alumna favorita, soy tu persona favorita— Le guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía. El joven profesor le acaricio el cabello cariñosamente. Tenía razón.

—Bueno, tal vez la profesora Anko si sea mi persona favorita…—.

— ¡Oh no por favor, esa bruja no! Quédate con todas menos ella, que vergüenza que la prefieras a ella que a mi— Ino frunció el ceño. Siempre había sentido celos de esa profesora, estaba todo el tiempo pegada a él. Kakashi comenzó a reírse.

—Oh Ino, yo jamás podría preferir a ella teniendo a una loca como tú— Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida del salón dejándola sola— Te veo el Domingo, ¿Si veremos la película, no?

— ¡Claro que sí, y el que coma más palomitas no paga nada! —Le gritó mientras él sonreía desde la puerta— Nos vemos.

Ino sintió un hormigueo en el estómago cuando se fue mientras recogía sus cosas pensaba y pensaba. Él era verdaderamente genial, además, ya tenía un nuevo chisme que contarle a las chicas. ¡Por fin tendría una cita!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Buenas, humanos!, espero hayan tenido un día genial. Además de que les haya gustado el capítulo, por lo visto a muchos les gustaría que fuese SasuTen o Neji Ten o NejiKarin por lo que he decidido que lo dejaré en votación o al azar, haré papelitos y con el que ella se quede. Sea Neji o Sasuke(incluso podría ser SasuHina, que es lo que había planeado en un inicio). Ustedes deciden. En fin, espero que no les parezca muy lenta la historia, pero es justo así como debe de ser, las relaciones no se dan de la noche a la mañana, ¿No? :3 Espero comentarios, tomatazos, ayudas constructivas y su amor. ¡Nos vemos!

 **FanFany** ¡Hola! Pues Hinata es un amor de chica, espero no le tengas rencor jaja, es sólo que imagínate, ella pasó su vida con Sasuke y es como si le estuviesen robando algo, así lo ve ella. Además era su único amigo, hasta que apenas llego el duce Naruto :3 Pero te aseguro que quiere a Tenten, y bueno, claro que la apoya, la castaña apoya a todo el mundo, es demasiado noble. Ojalá me sigas leyendo y comentando, nos vemos. :3


	14. Caítulo 14 ¿Qué?

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son totalmente propiedad del autor Masashi Kishimoto y sólo los uso sin fin de lucro, para divertirme escribiendo historias de mi autoría. Algunos personajes serán creación mía y podrían o no tener relevancia en la historia, si esto no les gusta, no lo lean. Las parejas serán elegidas conforme se desarrolle la historia.

Pensamientos: ¿Será que me ama?

Dialogo: — ¿Cómo estás? —Pregunté preocupada.

Subrayado: Será utilizado cuando se dé importancia a una parte de la conversación, o en pensamientos.

Saltos en el tiempo/ Escritos del personaje: "Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños jugábamos en un gran árbol".

* * *

 **Capítulo 14. ¿Qué?**

* * *

.

.

 **S** asuke había ido a buscar a Tenten, se había dado cuenta de que estaba aburriéndose con ellos además al ver a la morena caminar por los pasillos no dudo en ir junto a ella. Quería divertirse un rato, y ella era la mejor distracción que tenía.

—Hola—Le había quitado uno de los libros que traía en manos, estaba frente a ella y sintió la necesidad de sonreírle. Tenten frunció el ceño al verlo, _¿Estaba molesta?_ Al parecer sí.

—Hola, Sasuke, ¿Vas a darme el libro y dejarme en paz? —De un momento a otro la morena le arrebato el libro con gesto de molestia. Sasuke frunció el ceño— ¿Hice algo?

—Para nada, sólo que la anterior vez estaba con Neji y te diste cuenta que hice gestos pero ni siquiera me respondiste, ¿Estabas enfadado conmigo o algo, Sasuke? ¿O acaso eres así de bipolar siempre? — La chica alzó una ceja y puso sus brazos en jarra.

—No era por ti…—De cierta forma mentía, se había sentido extraño al verla con el Hyuga, pero no le tomaba demasiada importancia— ¿Es por la prima de Naruto? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella contigo?

Sasuke la tomó del brazo y se sentó en una banca obligándola a hacer lo mismo, se acarició las sienes así como también parecía tener una expresión de cansancio, ella por su parte lo miraba con demasiada atención, _¿Acaso era tan malo que el Uchiga se había puesto así?_

—Sólo Naruto sabe esto, y deberías saber ya que no a cualquiera le cuento mis asuntos, así como también que no tendrían que importarte—La miro directamente, parecía ser algo fuerte, incluso extraño— Hace tiempo comencé a salir con Anett, hace dos o tres años, realmente me había enamorado o algo así, pero ella jamás quiso salir conmigo más en serio, solamente teníamos relaciones, ¿Entiendes? Un día de repente, decidió por su cuenta que ya no quería nada conmigo, ni siquiera verme. Después de eso, me enteré por Naruto que estaba embarazada y había dado al bebé en adopción, pero jamás la volví a ver…

—Lo siento…—El azabache la miró enfadado— Es estúpido que te disculpes por algo que no es tu culpa.

—Aun así, no sé qué decirte Sasuke…no podría culparla de cierta forma, posiblemente ella pensó que no querrías al bebé tampoco y…por eso…— Tenten se sentía extraña, un ligero vacío y unas ganas incontrolables de abrazarlo y decirle: _"Todo estará bien"_ la tenían así. Podía notar el rostro contraído del chico. Realmente era un asco.

—No, ¿Cómo carajo podía ella creer que no lo quería? ¡Era mi puto hijo! Mi responsabilidad y mi estupidez. Yo la quería, es algo idiota decirlo así pero me habría ocupado sin ningún problema porque los amaba a ambos— Suspiro, como harto de tantas palabras y le agarro la mano fuertemente. Tenten le miró con tristeza— Habría dado mi vida por ellos. Pero decidió largarse sin decirme que tenía algo en mi vida. Algo que pudo hacerme cambiar al fin…

— ¿Aún la quieres? — Ella había hecho la pregunta porque veía el dolor del chico además había confiado en ella por lo que de alguna manera tenía que desahogarse. Ni siquiera podía creer que le estuviese confesando algo tan fuerte.

Las personas sienten dolor cuando alguna vez amaron o aún no pueden olvidar a esa persona, la castaña tenía miedo, de alguna extraña forma no quería que dijera que sí. —No lo sé.

—Sasuke…cuando te vi ese día, estabas realmente molesto o eso parecía ahora me doy cuenta de que estabas triste, no me mires como si fuese mentira. Todavía sientes cosas por ella, no te mientas por el simple hecho de que le tienes rencor, y para nada te lo reprocho pues estás en todo tu derecho pero….posiblemente si hablas con ella, tal vez…al menos y sé que es una mierda que esa sea la compensación pero, puede que te diga el por qué, ¿Sabes? No puedes decir que no te lo quería decir o no lo quería…no sabes por lo que pasó realmente— La morena no sabía cómo actuar o qué consejos darle, éste era el mejor que tenía.

Por su parte el chico de ojos ónix de un momento a otro tenía una expresión triste, la miraba como si le estuviese suplicando ayuda. No había dejado en ningún momento su mano, la sostenía con fuerza provocándole un pequeño dolor. Pero Tenten sabía que en ese momento, tenía que soportarlo porque era la única forma en la que él, sentía su apoyo.

Ni siquiera él entendía por qué le había contado todo esto, ni siquiera a Hinata se lo había dicho pero posiblemente era que no tenía a nadie más y sentía que tenía que decírselo a ella antes que a nadie porque estaba seguro de que Tenten jamás le reprocharía por algo, que lo escucharía. Al final no se había equivocado de persona, la castaña era realmente impresionante para él.

Se quedaron en silencio, un silencio incomodo así como también agradable. Sasuke la miraba de reojo, notó su pequeña nariz que de vez en cuando tenía un pequeño tic que a pesar de la situación le había hecho gracia. Bajo después por sus labios, carnosos. Y de un momento a otro comenzó a analizarla más detenidamente, se dio cuenta de sus pequeños lunares a un lado de su clavícula, y que sus ojos no eran de un color café sin chiste. Que eran profundos, como un buen café cargado o el olor de la tierra mojada. Entonces se dio cuenta de manera muy extraña, que ella era todo, menos común.

Y lo sintió más cuando la chica le sonrío levemente mientras le daba un ligero beso en la mejilla con una frase que parecía decir _"Gracias por confiar en mí"_. Sintió un cosquilleo que le pareció molesto así como placentero. Un impulso lo había llenado de repente, quería besarla.

Pero se contuvo, ella era tan sólo su amiga. Jamás le haría daño a esa chica, realmente le comenzaba a tener aprecio, por lo que sonrío levemente y se levantó mientras e incluso sorprendiéndose a sí mismo puesto que sólo a Hinata le había hecho ese tacto, le toco la frente con dos de sus dedos— Gracias.

Tenten tenía un diminuto sonrojo, sabía que ese gesto era importante para él. Sasuke sólo pensaba que se veía adorable.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara estaba caminando directo al patio trasero, donde había quedado verse con Hanabi. Aunque le sorprendió que aún quisiese seguir viéndolo a pesar de haberle dicho eso. Igual se alegraba, no quería perderle.

— ¡Gaara! — Nunca nadie había dicho su nombre con tanta alegría, sintió calidez al verla abrazarlo con efusividad mientras le daba besos. Claro que no le reprocho su acto, incluso le pareció tierna. — Hanabi.

—Siéntate conmigo, tengo un chisme que contarte, necesito tu consejo— La joven lo miró con emoción contenida, lo que provocó curiosidad en él _, ¿Qué sería?,_ se sentó en una banca a su lado, mirándola con curiosidad.

— ¡Konohamaru me invitó a salir!— El pelirrojo no sabía si alegrarse o qué estaba pasando, no creía que ese hecho lo molestara, pero así era. Incluso le hastiaba verla tan feliz por ese tío creído _. Un tío que no era él_. Hanabi ni siquiera notaba su rostro de ligera molestia, lo abrazaba y zarandeaba a su gusto. —Ah…

—Oh vamos, ¿No vas a alegrarte por mí, eh? Sé un buen chico— La pequeña de ojos lavanda hizo un mohín mientras lo miraba con súplica. Gaara se quitó de su agarre en el brazo con molestia— No quiero que vengas a llorar conmigo cuando te haga algo.

La valiente mujer lo miró con el ceño fruncido _¿Qué?_ — Creo que él no es ese tipo de persona, deberías alegrarte por mí.

—No me alegro cuando sé que es una pérdida de tiempo— Ni siquiera el chico sabía porque estaba contestándole así, sabía que sonaba como un idiota pero…era un impulso, además Konohamaru no le daba buena espina, tal vez si fuese otra persona con la que saliera, _especialmente que no fuera Hanabi_.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Voy a contarte algo importante para mí y te comportas como un estúpido— La morena suspiro— ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo.

—Hmp— Hanabi enrojeció _¿Hmp? ¡Desde cuando eso era una palabra! ¡Maldito Gaara!_ — No te entiendo, ¿Qué no eres mi amigo? ¡Deberías estarme apoyando! No te soporto, la verdad. No puedo creer que seas así, tú no eres un buen amigo.

—Yo no te soporto, actúas como una cría inmadura— El atractivo chico rodó los ojos a la par que se quitaba algunos mechones de su frente. — Quiero ver cuando te pongas a llorar.

—Te recuerdo, que aún soy una cría inmadura— Hanabi estaba roja de la ira, jamás imagino esa reacción. Ella iba a alegrarse el día no a joderselo— Al carajo, hablamos cuando tu fase de celos se vaya.

— ¿Celos de ti? Te lo crees demasiado— Gaara sonrío de lado, con un claro deje de burla que sin duda ella no soporto _¿Qué le estaba pasando?_ Ni él lo sabía.

—Pues eso no es lo que demuestras— Le dijo mientras se paraba, lista para dejarlo hablar solo. No tenía por qué aguantar sus tonterías. Cuando sintió que la tenía sostenida fuertemente, al grado de que sentía un ligero dolor.

—No estoy demostrando nada, ¿Quieres salir lastimada? Bien, adelante, lárgate con él—.

— ¿Y cuál es el puto problema? Igual es mi vida, yo hago lo que me da la jodida gana, no vengas a darme lecciones que tú eres un asco como novio— La chica le gritó, sintió culpabilidad cuando se escuchó a sí misma, aún más al ver el rostro distorsionado de él.

—El puto problema Hanabi, es que me importas— La miró extrañamente, su agarre se sentía cada vez más suave— Pero tienes razón, haz lo que quieras.

—Bien, adiós. Hablamos cuando dejes de ser tan idiota— La morena ni siquiera volteo a verlo cuando comenzó a alejarse de él. _¿Cómo podía decir que le importaba?_ Era un egoísta. Y a pesar de saberlo, algo había hecho que por un momento le creyera. Sólo un momento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karin era un agujero sin fondo, lleno de secretos que jamás podría revelar. Se lo había prometido a si misma pero acababa de romper la promesa, estaba harta de guardarse las cosas y ante su sorpresa estaba de nuevo con el Hyuga en un salón vacío, mientras le miraba nerviosamente.

— ¿Por qué querías verme? — _¿Qué si él estaba emocionado?_ Sí, no había visto a nadie más en quién ella confiara que no fuese Suigetsu. Suponía que tenía ahora cierta ventaja.

—Neji, estoy harta, ¿Bien? No es necesario que me creas. Tampoco necesito un consejo tuyo, sólo voy a soltarlo todo. A la mierda todo— Se tiró en una silla mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

Eso preocupo al susodicho, jamás la había visto así de nerviosa, ni de débil. Realmente nadie le gustaba más que ella y mentía si decía que no estaba preocupado, sabía que tenía algo extraño pero parecía realmente fuerte. La miró con toda la atención que él podría ofrecer— Mi madre necesita cierta medicina, al inicio habían dicho que el tratamiento sería gratuito, pero…al final no fue así, acabamos endeudados y…y yo metida en problemas, tío, problemas graves.

— ¿Es por dinero, Karin? — Neji sabía que tal vez era inapropiado preguntarle pero era bien sabido por todos que su familia tenía dinero, posiblemente le pediría un préstamo.

—No, no es por dinero, es mucho peor…acabe metida en esto, sí, no podía pagarlo entonces…me convertí en una de ellos, tuve que trabajar para ellos…y al final terminé por convertirme en un asco, una adicta— Realmente él no sabía que decir, trago en grueso— ¿Cómo adicta?

—Yo vendía los productos pero nunca me atreví a consumirlos…hasta que me obligaron— La joven comenzó a reprimir lágrimas, que precian en cualquier momento salir a borbotones.

— ¿Qué consumiste, Karin? — Neji estaba realmente preocupado y comenzaba a estar incómodo de la situación pues el mismo era parte de ese tipo de problemas, comenzaba a pensar en los que conocía y si era posible que alguno la tuviese en ese lío.

—Vendía de todo, consumí de todo, especialmente coca, era lo más fácil de conseguir para mí. Es lo más fácil, yo no sé Neji, realmente no sé, no lo hacía por mí, sino por mi madre y ahora estoy aquí, metida en la mierda— Y de pronto sus mejillas enrojecieron, lágrimas comenzaron a salir, ni siquiera le importaba este hecho. Tampoco a él.

— ¿Quiénes te lo vendieron? — No tenía una mejor pregunta, realmente no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a nadie, no sabía que decirle. Karin lo miro con duda, comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa de lo normal. Eso aseguro las sospechas del Hyuga, _"lo conozco"_ pensó.

—Uchiga…—De repente un impulso de partirle la cara a Sasuke lo comenzó a envolver pero se detuvo cuando ella negó con la cabeza— Uchiga Obito y en general, la familia de Sasuke…

— ¿Incluido Itachi? — Él simplemente no quería imaginar que su amigo estuviese metido en eso, sintió un ligero alivio cuando le dijo que jamás lo había visto ahí pero tal vez sí. Pero lo dudo. — ¿Sasuke sabe…?

—No, y tampoco puede saberlo, escúchame, la familia Uchiga está metida en una grande Neji, controlan todo y saben todo, de alguna forma se enteran…estoy segura de que sabrán que hable contigo…pero algo es seguro no quieren a Sasuke metido en sus asuntos — La pelirroja miró hacia los lados con miedo como si la estuviesen observando, el chico creyó que era paranoia hasta que se dio cuenta que tenía todo el derecho de actuar así.

—Si tanto les importa seguir con sus asuntos, no entiendo porque no meter al Uchiga, al final acabará enterándose— Karin comenzó a hacer ruido con la punta de sus zapatos, insinuándole a hacer lo mismo— Para ellos, para todo su "clan" por llamarlo de alguna forma él es muy importante. No lo quieren para el trabajo interno, quieren que se encargue de todo lo relacionado a sus empresas, quieren que él mantenga las alianzas mientras ellos controlan todo desde adentro.

—En pocas palabras, quieren que Sasuke sea su marioneta y más que eso, una imagen— La chica asintió preocupada, él tan sólo emitió un leve suspiro. — Itachi sabe de todo esto, estoy segura porque lo escuche una vez. Ni siquiera sé si realmente le importa su hermano o sólo planea utilizarlo.

Neji se quedó en silencio, su familia había tenido varios contratos con ellos e incluso habían formado alianzas; eso le sabía mal, incluso lo hacía sospechar y al parecer la hermosa mujer lo notó porque comenzó a hablar precipitadamente— Tu familia no está tan limpia como tú crees, posiblemente tengas el mismo futuro que Sasuke. O tal vez Hinata.

—Estoy enterada de todo, ellos son una mafia, hablando literalmente y yo estoy metida en ella hasta el fondo, pero por esto también hablo contigo, también te incumbe, no había tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo— Volvió a mirar hacia todos lados mientras sus manos sudorosas temblaban— pero van a usarlos, especialmente a ti, Neji. La imagen es Hinata, ¿A quién crees que le dejarán el trabajo sucio?

El elegante joven suspiro con cansancio, ¿De verdad estaba pasando esto? ¿Cómo carajo se había enterado de algo tan fuerte en tan pocos minutos? ¿Por qué no le sorprendía? Tan sólo sintió una ligera rabia, ahora más que nunca se sentía como un ave enjaulada. Siempre había esperado poco de su familia.

—Y esto ya es el comienzo, ellos planean hundirte, incluso están reconsiderando meter a Sasuke al fondo también, esto ya está empezando, me enteré de muchas cosas…muchas pero no puedo hablar demasiado, no puedo decirte todo por ahora, sólo…— Karin comenzó a hiperventilar. Sentía que alguien los observaba.

—Hablaremos con el Uchiga, me vale un carajo si nos cree o no, planearemos algo, también con Hinata, te prometo que no van a usarte de nuevo, Karin…—Ella sabía que no podían hacer mucho, que seguramente el destino de todos ya estaba escrito, pero por alguna razón confió en él. Su seguridad parecía inquebrantable aun si él mismo estuviese más desorientado de lo que alguna vez había estado.

Salieron del salón en completo silencio, ambos pensando en ellos mismos, en los demás. En todo. ¿Y ahora qué?

 _ **¿Qué?**_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola, humanos. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Bienvenidos a otro capítulo más espero les haya gustado, como pueden ver Karin está envuelta en una gruesa al igual que los demás que ni siquiera sabían sobre esto y eso no será todo…se avecina algo oscuro para nuestros personajes. Espero sigan leyendo y comentando, me hacen muy feliz.

 **Lectora fantasma** : ¡Hola! Me emociona mucho ver que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leer mi historia pero seré honesta, no es un NejiTen específicamente aun, ni un nada. Mi historia es así, el chiste es que todos interactúen con todos y de ahí se tome una decisión pero así como podría salir con Sasuke no sé podrían terminar y saldría al final con Lee por ejemplo, ese es el tipo de historia que estoy escribiendo, llena de líos amorosos, llena de confusiones y qué nunca sepas con quién pueda quedarse al final, es la esencia que quería darle. Por el momento a Neji sólo le gusta Karin, fue amable con Tenten porque fue la única que notó primero que estaba mal en la fiesta, por eso quiso ser mejor persona con ella, esa es la realidad. Pero igual podrías sorprenderte, me gustaría seguir leyendo tus comentarios y gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerme, nos vemos. :3


	15. Capítulo 15 ¡Citas!

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son totalmente propiedad del autor Masashi Kishimoto y sólo los uso sin fin de lucro, para divertirme escribiendo historias de mi autoría. Algunos personajes serán creación mía y podrían o no tener relevancia en la historia, si esto no les gusta, no lo lean. Las parejas serán elegidas conforme se desarrolle la historia.

Pensamientos: ¿Será que me ama?

Dialogo: — ¿Cómo estás? —Pregunté preocupada.

Subrayado: Será utilizado cuando se dé importancia a una parte de la conversación, o en pensamientos.

Saltos en el tiempo/ Escritos del personaje: _"Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños jugábamos en un gran árbol"._

* * *

 **Capítulo 15. ¡Citas!**

* * *

.

.

.

 **I** no le había comentado a medio mundo sobre su cita con el atractivo profesor de literatura, su emoción hacía eco entre todos sus amigos y claro que la mayoría tenía curiosidad, ¡Hasta Sakura quería saber que pasaría! Y eso que apenas se habían conocido un poco más a fondo. Su cita era el Domingo, pero decidieron que el Sábado era mejor idea. Por lo que terminó siendo hoy.

La rubia paseaba de un lado a otro en su habitación color lavanda, no sabía que ponerse pues sabía que era sólo una salida al cine pero…aun así quería lucir radiante. Al final se decidió por su viejo confiable top morado junto con su mini short negro. Dejándose una coleta alta. Al mirarse al espejo sonrío triunfante, se sentía tan sexy.

Al bajar de las escaleras se encontró con su madre que la observaba con una sonrisa pícara, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. — ¿Y a dónde vas tan guapa?

—Oh mamá, voy al cine con el chico del que te hable, ¿No recuerdas? Acaba de llamar y ya está en la esquina, ¡Te va a encantar! — Ino sonrío guiñándole un ojo, la mujer mayor tan sólo suspiro _"estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ver chicos que le iban a encantar"_ — Uhm…no tan tarde, te cuidas, ¿Llevas suéter? Bien.

— ¡Sí, sí má! — El timbre toco varias veces hasta que una señorita de limpieza dejó entrar a un joven muy apuesto, que iba esta vez sin su tan común cubre bocas. La pequeña rubia casi se desmaya al ver a su profesor _¡Parecía un modelo!_ Y la madre no fue la excepción, su sangrado nasal parecía a punto de salir, vaya que si le había encantado la nueva pareja de su hija _. ¡Estaba fascinada!_

—Buenos días, señora Yamanaka, Ino— Sonrío dejando ver su perfecta dentadura, al mirar a su alumna le guiño un ojo confidente— Te ves encantadora hoy.

—Oh…g-gracias…—Su sonrojo era inmenso, su madre sonrío abiertamente, el chico era un encanto. Cuando su hija le había comentado que era su profesor sin duda se había molestado pero….al verlo ahora ya no se preocupaba tanto, tenía casi la misma edad y bah, _"adolescentes"_. Se alegraba de que su pequeña encontrara a alguien decente. _Muy decente._

—Bueno, ¿Me deja robársela unas horas? — Kakashi tomó de la mano a la chica y su madre asintió riéndose— Con cuidado, chicos.

— ¡Adiós! — Ino miro hacia los lados buscando algún auto elegante pero no encontró nada, el apuesto joven tan sólo sonrío divertido— Prefiero caminar, ¿Vamos?

Caminaron varias cuadras, Ino le preguntaba todo lo que podía, su mano comenzaba a sudar entrelazada con la de él, sentía un pequeño hormigueo, él era tan perfecto. Nunca se había sentido así por nadie pero desde que lo vio entrar a su clase, el primer día, algo en ella hizo _**click.**_

— ¿Qué película vemos? — Ino trató de hacerse la valiente, a su profesor le gustaban las cosas de miedo, así que opto por "Cuando las luces se apagan". —Ésa.

— ¿Segura? Podemos ver otra cosa— La joven sonrío negando— ¡Veamos esa!

Genial, ya no se sentía tan segura al estar junto a él, con un montón de dulces y palomitas, con nervios mientras sentía la mirada de su profesor sobre ella. Mucho menos cuando apareció el monstruo persiguiendo al pequeño niño. Trago fuerte.

—Miedosa…—Kakashi le acaricio el cabello, sintió una ligera corriente eléctrica, _¿Podría besarlo al fin?_ Negó con fuerza cuando sintió que le quitaba las palomitas que tenía en las manos mientras comenzaba a comer. _Mierda._

Su plan era: Hacerse la asustada a pesar de que en verdad estaba a punto de darle un ataque de miedo. Y hacer que él la reconfortara pero en vez de eso, el chico tan sólo se reía de ella.

Plan fallido, al carajo el beso. Estaba segura de que ese día no pasaría más que unos kilos ganados. Suspiró.

— ¿Quieres irte? Itachi me ha llamado, dice que habrá fiesta en su casa, podríamos ir…— ¡Segunda oportunidad! ¡Emborrachar a Kakashi! ¿Y qué le pasara lo de la otra vez? Se lo pensaba bastante— No te preocupes, esta vez, yo cuidaré de ti.

Pov´s Kakashi.

.

Me sentía como un depravado, pero no podía evitar observarla estando tan cerca de mí, tenía meses que estaba así y sabía perfectamente que me gustaba pero no podía evitar preocuparme al respecto. Y aun así había aceptado estar solo con ella. No pensaba hacerle nada, claro…pero me lo había pensado.

Tiene tiempo que me parecía una chica inteligente, atractiva, dulce además llena de energía, tan divertida. Justo lo que a mí me gustaba, incluso había rechazado la cita con Anko por ir con ella. No podía evitarlo, había intentado dejarlo así, que seguramente era algún fetiche debido a mi trabajo, pero al final me había dado cuenta que me atraía, aunque no sabía si era más físico que intelectual.

Al acercarme a ella, sentí la necesidad de besarla, pero me contuve, estaba esperando un momento para alejarme de ella y mi salvación llamada Itachi tocó mi puerta cuando me mandó un mensaje invitándome a una fiesta, era la coartada perfecta y ella acepto. _¡Estaba salvado!_

Nos fuimos en taxi rápidamente hasta la casa de los Uchiga. Parecía estar a reventar.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Por favor, ¿Cómo podía resistirme a ella? Sus profundos ojos azules me miraban con confusión, _si tan sólo supieras…_ y sus labios, que parecían tan suaves. _¡Parecía que querían que los besara!_ Suspire, _cálmate Kakashi, no seas un pervertido…_ — Oh no, nada…que ya hemos llegado.

Ino me sonrío, parecía tan inocente pero sabía perfectamente que ella quería algo conmigo. Ambos lo sabíamos pero el que debía mantener las cosas en su lugar debía ser yo. No podía darme el lujo de hacer nada, no…no podía. Al llegar Sasuke nos miró interrogantes, bah, bien podría reprobar a ese mocoso. Itachi tan sólo sonrío. — ¡Pero que linda, Kakashi!

—Es mi alumna, idiota— Mis ojeras perecían acentuarse más y cuando dije aquello sentí el peso de lo que estaba mal en mí y mis pensamientos un poco obscenos se fueron al catre. Noté cuando mi pequeña rubia fruncía el ceño, notablemente molesta. _Lo siento, Ino._

—Me llamo Ino, ¿Así que tú eres Itachi eh? Muchas en mi escuela te recuerdan como el más atractivo del instituto— El aludido sonrío, yo sentí una molestia _. ¡El más atractivo ahora era yo! ¡Que más daba que fuese su jodido profesor! ¡Era yo!_

— ¿Y lo soy? — Ino sonrío levemente— No.

Sonreí triunfante al ver la cara que había puesto mi mejor amigo _. "Idiota"._ Tomé a Ino de la mano para su sorpresa. Y bebí dos chupitos de una. Ella tan sólo sorbió un poco. El líquido recorrió su garganta, sentía la necesidad de observar ese lugar, sus clavículas estaban a la vista, quería morderla justo ahí…sin darme cuenta me había mordido el labio.

— ¿Estás bien, Kakashi…?—Sin duda estaba preocupada, me sonroje. _¿Cuándo es que yo me sonrojaba? ¡Seguro algo le había echado a los jodidos chupitos!_ — S-sí.

Genial, Kakashi, ahora hasta tartamudeas. Ino frunció el ceño, _sí, incluso yo no podía creer que estaba comportándome así._ Sentí un hormigueo en mi _"amigo_ " cuando puso su mano sobre mi frente, dejándome a la vista sus torneadas piernas _. Ay mierda_. —No tienes fiebre…

—No es eso, Ino…—.Suspire _, contrólate…Kakashi…contrólate._

— ¿Seguro? Estás rojísimo, estás sudando, ¿De verdad estás bien? — Sus perfectas piernas, y su vientre tan trabajado, además de la dulce voz que parecía realmente preocupada me estaban mareando.

—Sí, tan sólo apártate un poco— La empuje suavemente, que suave se sentía su piel. Que ganas me dieron de sentirla por completo. Sentí que la atracción física era más…no podía controlarlo y ni siquiera era su culpa. Estaba realmente pendiente de mí. Sentí como su mano rozó levemente mi pierna.

" _Bien, al carajo el autocontrol"._ La tomé bruscamente de la mano, _¡Esto era una maldita locura! Su mano estaba igual o peor de temblorosa que yo. ¿Cómo carajo acabe queriendo tirárme a mi alumna? Pensándolo bien, tenía demasiado tiempo aguantándome. Y sabía que ella también._

La metí en la primera habitación que encontré, para mi suerte no había nadie, parecía ser de huéspedes. Sonreí de lado cuando la escuche suspirar. La arrincone en la pared de color hueso, su perfume me estaba volviendo loco. Sentía sus pequeñas manos sobre mí, intentando acariciarme en todas partes. Gruñí.

Le mordí el lóbulo, se sentía tan suave, pasé mi lengua por su cuello, y sus ansiadas clavículas. Se sentía tan bien tenerla ahí. Sentía que estaba ahogándome en ella, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía realmente excitado de estar con alguien.

—Kakashi…—Su pequeña voz parecía tan frágil que no pude contenerme más, comencé con ese top morado que me estaba hartando, no podía dejar de acariciar su suave piel. De morderla en todos los lugares posibles, su pequeño sujetador color lavanda me estaba molestando, pero no iba a terminar tan rápido, quería que me lo pidiese. La cargue y sus piernas se amoldaron tan bien a mis caderas que sentí que era perfecta para mí.

Ino perecía tan desesperada que comenzó a quitarme la playera, noté su hermoso rostro totalmente sonrojado y sentí que mi piel se erizaba al sentir su pequeña mordida en mi cuello—Oh mierda…

Empecé a quitarle todo lo que me molestaba y al pasar mis manos por cualquier parte de ella, y es que, era perfecta, incluso sus pequeños senos me parecían tan atractivos, no podía evitar besarla en todas partes, aunque sentía aún cierto miedo de besarla. Hasta que sentí sus manos rasguñarme la espalda y darme cierto placer. Cuando noté sus ojos azules tan nebulosos que me dieron ganas de fundirme a ella como nunca antes, sentí la necesidad de hacerlo. Y también de sentir sus suaves labios que estaban pidiéndome a gritos un beso.

Y cuando al fin lo hice, sus pequeños gritos me hicieron gruñir a mí también, no podía evitar mirarla, era tan jodidamente sensual, se contorneaba tan bien, se veía tan bien junto a mí, cuando para mi sorpresa estaba besándome con tanta fuerza que creí me arrancaría los labios. Se sentía tan bien, realmente bien.

Ese beso fue lo que necesitaba desde hace tiempo. Sí, ahora estaba seguro de que Ino Yamanaka realmente me gustaba. Ni siquiera había notado la hora, pero sabía que su madre la regañaría y que posiblemente ya nada sería igual. En ese momento me valía un carajo todo.

" _Sólo quiero estar contigo"_. Pensé al sentir sus pequeñas manos abrazarme.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pov´s Hinata.

.

Hace unas horas había llamado a Ino para pedirle consejo sobre cómo debía vestirme para mi cita con Naruto-kun pero no había contestado, cosa que se me hizo muy extraña. Así que decidí pedirle consejo a Sasuke-kun, que atendió el teléfono en unos cuantos minutos.

" _ **¿Pasa algo, Hinata?"**_ Se escuchaba mucho ruido en su casa, por lo que supuse que habían hecho una fiesta, bueno, Itachi. A Sasuke hace mucho que no le gustaban. Tome el teléfono nerviosa.

" _ **Q-quería pedirte consejo sobre…esto, ¿Qué debería ponerme para la cita con Naruto-kun?"**_ Escuché su suave risa de fondo, me sonroje _**"¡No te rías!"**_

" _ **Hinata, en primera Naruto tiene novia, ¿Lo sabes cierto? Y…lo que sea se te verá perfecto Hyuga"**_ No sabía por qué pero imaginaba a mi mejor amigo con su clásica sonrisa ladina del otro lado. Me sonroje aún más. De alguna forma quería que estuviese celoso de Naruto-kun, pero…incluso se había alegrado por mí.

" _ **Gracias…"**_ Aun así, mi pequeño hormigueo en el vientre no se detuvo cuando lo escuche decirme aquello, _¿De verdad cree que me veo bien con cualquier cosa?_

" _ **Adiós, Hinata….hmp…suerte"**_ A pesar de los años, me hacía gracia escucharlo decir ese monosílabo, jamás se le había quitado esa manía. Suspire cuando le colgué. _¿Por qué había recurrido a él cuando sus demás amigas le pudieron haber ayudado mejor?_

" _Porque querías ponerlo celoso…"_ Sí, lo sabía. Muy en el interior quería que el moreno sintiera celos justo como yo con Tenten.

Al final opte por llevarme un pantalón negro y mi amada chaqueta lila. Realmente tampoco pensaba impresionar al rubio, ni quería. Hace mucho había dejado de sentir algo por é siquiera parecía una cita, habíamos acordado vernos en el parque cercano.

Me preguntaba si realmente valía la pena ir, e incluso tenía la sensación de que no estaba cómoda yendo ahí, pero no podía dejarlo plantado. Además sentía cierta molestia porque él tenía novia y ella me agradaba, era una chica realmente amable.

—¡Hey Hinata-chan! — Naruto me saludaba a lo lejos con una gran sonrisa, llevaba una playera blanca que hacía juego con su chaqueta naranja y sus jeans blancos. Me senti cohibida pues se veía muy bien. Se acercó lentamente, hasta sentir como me abrazaba con fuerza. —¿Lista para divertirte?

—N-no…— Lo mire con miedo, se me había olvidado por completo que quería ir a un parque de diversiones, mi mayor miedo. Aguante la respiración _"No seas cobarde"._

—¡Vamos! — Sentí como si fuese mi llamado hacia la muerte, camine despacio, habían demasiados juegos peligrosos. Y con demasiada altura o de esos que te hacían vomitar, incluso me daban miedo los juegos de niños. Me agarre a su chaqueta fuertemente cuando Naruto señalo uno que daba una vuelta completa llamado "El martillo". Sí, estaba muerta.

—Na-naruto-kun… ¿No quieres mejor j-jugar en los carritos chocones? — Me miró como si estuviese loca y volvió a sonreír— Vamos a divertirnos, Hinata, no seas miedosa.

—Sólo son máquinas muy altas y muy peligrosas…. — Suspiro, me hizo una mueca de aburrimiento— ¡Pero son unas máquinas muy altas y muy peligrosas que te harán feliz hoy!

Fue lo último que escuche cuando sentí como me amarraban fuertemente a un asiento, no pude evitar tomar de la manga al chico de los ojos color cielo. "Si cierras los ojos no verás nada". Uno, dos, tres…. ¡Arribaaaa! ¡Abajo!

—¡Hinata-chan! ¡Abre los ojos se ve impresionante, de veras! — Un pellizco hizo que abriera mis ojos y viese lo alto que era, parecía que no aguantaría mi peso y caería, mis brazos se agarraban de los tubos, éstos me dolían. Pero a pesar de que en mi interior quería matar a Naruto-kun, comencé a reírme. Ambos nos reímos. _¡De verdad lo estaba disfrutando!_

—¡Vamos a la casa del terror, ! — Sonreí al ver un par de zombies comerse un cerebro humano que nos veían fijamente enfrente de la gigantesca casa. El rubio palideció. _¿Estaba temblando?_ — Oh no, Hina, yo no me voy a meter en eso…

Cinco minutos después estábamos mi nuevo amigo y yo peleando contra un hombre lobo que no había parado de perseguirnos en el oscuro lugar, sentí que me iba a quitar el brazo, no me había soltado en todo el rato— M-miedoso…

— ¡No soy miedoso, de verás! — Se escuchó un grito de un pequeño niño, que hizo que me abrazara todavía más mientras gritaba— ¡Ignora eso!

—¡D-diviértete, Naruto-kun! — Me reí fuertemente mientras empujaba a un fantasma y llegábamos al final del recorrido junto con un zombie que nos había regalado dos paletas en forma de ojo que el miedoso de Naruto-kun me regaló con una mueca de asco cuando me vio lamerla. Me comencé a reír fuertemente mientras me sonrojaba.

—¡Que tierna te ves, Hinata…!— Comenzó a reír cuando me vio pintada de conejo, lo que provocó que me pusiera como Rodolfo el reno pero me reí aún más cuando lo pintaron de Kitsune, incluso le habían regalado las orejitas. Se veía demasiado tierno, incluso algunas chicas le habían pedido foto. Pagamos a las artistas y nos fuimos de ahí. En ese momento me empecé a dar cuenta de la hora, _¡Mi padre me iba a matar!_

—Naruto-kun…— Me miró con atención, realmente era atractivo además de parecer un príncipe azul, lleno de encantos, era una lástima que no fuese él quién me iba a salvar de la bruja malvada. Él le pertenecía a Matsuri, la dulce y simpática Matsuri—¿Qué pasa, Hinata?

—Tengo que irme ya a casa— Frunció el ceño mirando el reloj— Apenas son las 10:30, es muy temprano aún…

—Es tarde, d-de verdad tengo que irme— Suspire mirándole con cansancio, tampoco me quería ir. Sólo sonrío y caminamos hacia mi casa.

De alguna manera me sentía muy cercana a él, ahora entendía porque las personas le tenían tanta confianza, él irradiaba luz. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, y había una en particular, me arme de valor— Naruto…¿Por qué te gusta Matsuri-san?

—Uhm…no lo sé— Sonrío sin voltear a verme, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas— Realmente creo que no tenemos nada en común, ni siquiera ha pasado nada muy interesante entre nosotros….pienso que sólo estamos juntos porque necesitamos de alguien más, especialmente yo…creo que dependo mucho de todo el mundo y ahora más que nunca me siento solo.

Lo miré con tristeza, ¿Alguien como él se sentía solo? ¿Por qué? _"No sólo eres tú, Hinata, la soledad se comparte"_ — Oh… ¿E-entonces no te gusta?

—Hina-chan….son cosas que no entenderías, a veces incluso yo me siento solo, sé perfectamente cómo se siente y es doloroso, he llegado incluso a odiarme a mí mismo, ¿Pero sabes qué? Siempre que me siento así, pienso en mis metas, en mis sueños y cada día me levanto creyendo que estoy a un paso más de conseguirlos….—Suspiro mientras me regalaba una sonrisa más pequeña, pero más sincera— Matsuri tan sólo necesita atención, claro que me gusta, estaría mintiendo si te dijese que no. Así como mentiría si te dijese que no me das lastima, que no me identifico contigo o que no me atraes, pero no por eso significa que quiero estar con ella o contigo. Estoy con ella, sólo porque me lo pidió. Y yo no pude negarme.

Entonces lo comprendí un poco, Naruto se preocupaba tanto por los demás que se olvidaba de sus propios problemas, _¿Y quién lo escuchaba a él? ¿Y quién lo ayudaba a él? Nadie._

" _Justo como tú, ¿No Hinata?"_

—N-naruto-kun, a veces tenemos que decir lo que pensamos, a-aunque eso lastime a los demás, es parte de ser h-humanos…—Traté de regalarle una sonrisa, que me devolvió con un choque de puños, no sabía bien que significaba pero me recordó a Sasuke, al gesto que sólo me había regalado él. Y entendí que para él también era importante. Que yo empezaba a ser parte de su vida.

—Gracias, Hinata…—Me ido un pequeño beso en la frente, mientras me regalaba una mirada dulce. Por primera vez me sentí útil — Tienes razón, de veras.

"Gracias a ti, Naruto-kun". Pensé al verle alejarse a paso lento. Y yo entraba a casa, lista para enfrentarme a los regaños de mi padre.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Muchas gracias a los nuevos lectores y a los que me leen aún a pesar de todo, realmente me alegra saber que les gusta lo que hago, intento mejorar cada día, espero les haya gustado este capítulo y no sé ustedes pero Kakashi se me hace de los tíos más sexys en esta historia. Intenté hacer lemon pero mi mente no pudo y lo dejé así, me dio demasiada penilla jajaja.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, humanos! :3


	16. Capítulo 16 ¿Sola?

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son totalmente propiedad del autor Masashi Kishimoto y sólo los uso sin fin de lucro, para divertirme escribiendo historias de mi autoría. Algunos personajes serán creación mía y podrían o no tener relevancia en la historia, si esto no les gusta, no lo lean. Las parejas serán elegidas conforme se desarrolle la historia.

Pensamientos: ¿Será que me ama?

Dialogo: — ¿Cómo estás? —Pregunté preocupada.

Subrayado: Será utilizado cuando se dé importancia a una parte de la conversación, o en pensamientos.

Saltos en el tiempo/ Escritos del personaje: _"Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños jugábamos en un gran árbol"._

* * *

 **Capítulo 16. ¿Sola?**

* * *

 **H** abía pasado ya una semana, los días pasaban cada vez más lento o eso le parecía a Sasuke, ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Tenten aunque se preguntaba si realmente era miedo. Imposible, él era un Uchiga. Se sentía extraño, la rutina lo estaba matando y la morena era la única que lo sacaba de ésta, pero era tan cobarde que ni siquiera podía acercarse a ella.

Este Lunes, estaba nublado y con una gran posibilidad de que lloviera, aunque los pronósticos del clima decían que estaría despejado, esto le resultó un tanto agradable al chico, sentía que era un día distinto y aun así no esperaba nada. Hasta que notó a lo lejos unas peculiares hebras rosadas que sin duda reconoció al instante.

Era Haruno Sakura, algunas memorias que apenas reconocía como propias le daban a entender que alguna vez ellos fueron buenos amigos, o tal vez algo más. No comprendía por qué se había comportado con ella así en el pasado, o por qué había hecho pues…todo. Ahora que lo pensaba había roto los lazos más importantes para él en ese momento, sin duda ella era uno. Incluso le parecía una tragedia que ahora fueran completos desconocidos. En ese momento también se preguntaba por qué Hinata era la única que jamás abandono.

Pero se alegraba por Haruno, jamás habrían sido una buena pareja de haber estado juntos. O tal vez sí, pero el momento no era el adecuado. No podía dejar de pensar en eso, sentado en una de las bancas, lo más posible es que no tenía nada más en qué pensar o que se había preocupado al ver a la susodicha con una expresión confusa. A pesar del tiempo, seguía creyendo que algún día ella lo perdonaría.

Antes hablaban diariamente incluso hasta la madrugada, no podía decir que no la extrañaba aunque su orgullo le imposibilitara gritárselo, no podía aceptar que le molestaba que no estuviera a su lado con su voz chillona, o su gesto de preocupación hacia él, o sus regaños. Había pocas ocasiones en las que leía sus mensajes, sólo para ver si un día le escribiría nuevamente. Se sentía patético, pues creía que estaba tan solo que empezaba a necesitar de ella.

La fresca brisa le hizo temblar un poco, y pensó aún más profundamente en lo que su nueva amiga había dicho hace no mucho, la chica de los moñitos había dicho que él debía disculparse para así poder continuar con su vida, de otra forma, seguiría atado a su pasado. Y tenía razón. La persona que más merecía esto, era aquella chica.

Sus pantalones negros comenzaron a mojarse levemente y se apresuró a buscarla, qué extraño era que hoy estaba decidido a hacerlo, porque hoy ya no sentía nada más por ella. Nada más que una simpatía por haberla conocido alguna vez. Y pena, de sí mismo. La encontró sentada en el piso con un libro, en la siguiente clase, cubriéndose del frío. Sabía perfectamente que eso lo hacía cuando se sentía sola, quería escapar de la realidad, o ignorarla. Algunas gotas de lluvia tocaban su rostro.

—Haruno…— Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, sentándose a su lado. Lo miró extrañada— ¿Sasuke…?

Su voz lo regresó a la realidad, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que no hablaban? ¿Dos, tres, tal vez cuatro años? — Te estás mojando.

—Ah…. ¿Estás bien? — Ninguno sabía por qué estaban ahí, la joven estaba aturdida, ¿Por qué ahora se acercaba a ella? Habían pasado años, antes habría suplicado por este momento, por que volviesen a hablar. Ahora no estaba segura de sentir algo. Notó que frotaba sus manos y la veía ligeramente. Seguía siendo el mismo.

—No, creo que estoy siendo demasiado estúpido— Su voz sonaba tranquila, pero sus gestos le parecían nerviosos a Sakura, tal vez aún seguía conociéndolo. —Tal vez, Sasuke.

—Lo siento— Sus labios se secaron en automático y sintió un ligero hormigueo que sin duda ella notó. Parpadeo varias veces e incluso dejo caer el libro, le prestó atención al fin. Incluso sentía como si le hubiesen golpeado, su voz sonaba tan sincera que parecía un susurro.

—Hace mucho tiempo, hubiera hecho lo que fuera por escucharte decir esto, ¿Por qué ahora? —Suspiró cansada y notó que estaba siendo un poco dura con él, sus hombros se tensaron— No lo sé.

—No te odio, a pesar de lo que todos creen, o sienten. A pesar incluso de lo que Naruto dice…no lo hago— Sus ojos miraron los esmeralda de ella, que ni siquiera miraban un punto fijo— Así que no entiendo tus disculpas, no me has hecho nada.

Sasuke sintió un extraño alivio, tal vez necesitaba escuchar esas palabras para sentirse bien consigo mismo, observo que le dedicaba una leve sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla. —A pasado tiempo, Sasuke, pero siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Sintió ganas de abrazarla, tenía tiempo que no lo hacía, no era que estuviera enamorado de ella, jamás lo estuvo o al menos eso creía. Pero…ya le hacía falta. El cabello que antes le parecía molesto ahora ya no lo era tanto y sintió su frágil cuerpo temblar al sentir el suyo. Ella lo extrañaba también—Gracias, Sakura.

Sentir el frío pero a la vez cálido abrazo del Uchiga, la hizo sentir feliz, como si añorara los viejos tiempos en los que sólo eran ellos dos junto con Naruto. Quería volver el tiempo atrás, porque todos habían tenido la culpa, pero no se podía arreglar algo que ya estaba roto, aunque en ese momento tuviera esperanzas. Lo abrazo con miedo de que se esfumara. Eran amigos, lo eran. Y quería que lo fueran después.

Se separaron con una ligera sonrisa. Pero la pelirrosa comenzó a sonrojarse de vergüenza al ver a Sasori enfrente de ellos, _¿Estaría enfadado? Maldición_ , ella ya no sentía nada por el moreno. Ambos sabían que lo había malinterpretado. —No seas una molestia y ve con él.

—Dile a Tenten, que le agradezco por el nuevo tú— Le sonrío dulcemente mientras iba detrás de un pelirrojo que sin dudas parecía tener celos de más. Sonrío para sus adentros, _¿Realmente lo estaba cambiando?_

.

.

* * *

Hinata caminaba lentamente hacia ningún lado, estaba sola, Naruto la había invitado a comer junto con los demás pero se había negado, ahora se cuestionaba por qué lo había hecho. A veces se sentía perdida como si ningún lugar fuera para ella. Sentía nada y su mente parecía en blanco, nebulosa y espesa. Extraña.

Ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente, seguía sintiéndose así, no importaba cuántos amigos había logrado tener o cuánto había soportado, seguía creyéndose distinta a los demás, incluso a veces se desconectaba del mundo.

Escuchaba y veía cosas que nadie más podía, seguramente los demás pensarían que estaba mal, _¿Estaba enloqueciendo? O ni siquiera sabía si lo estaba ya_. La visión que tenia de la realidad parecía un poco distorsionada. Pero este asunto no le molestaba tanto.

—Hinata-chan, ¿Qué haces tan sola? — Escucho la voz de Kiba, que le sonreía a un lado. Le correspondió el gesto, mirando hacia los lados, _¿Por qué no estaba Naruto con él?_ —N-nada.

—Ya veo, Naruto te ha estado buscando, dice que tiene que hablar contigo, pero con lo idiota que es seguramente se trata del nuevo sabor de ramen que andan anunciando por ahí, igual son meras mentiras. ¡Imposible que exista un sabor a chicle! — La tímida chica lo ignoró por completo al ver como el rubio se acercaba hacia ella precipitadamente. — ¡Hinata-chan!

—N-Naruto-kun, ¿Pasa algo? — El rubio frunció el ceño y la alejo del moreno, suspirando— Ya hablé con Matsuri sobre….sobre dejarla. La dejé, y se ha ido con tu primo a llorar, no sabía que eran tan buenos amigos pero….realmente no era mi intención hacerle daño, no sé qué debería hacer. Mira, mira…están viéndonos.

Su primo miraba directamente al chico, con una expresión de odio, mientras que la castaña lloraba desconsoladamente en sus brazos, Hinata frunció el ceño. Esa chica no le parecía realmente mal, le parecía hipócrita. Tenía una expresión neutra y ni siquiera creía que estuviese sufriendo realmente. La chica de ojos grises se preguntaba si no era que más bien quería retenerlo.

—C-creo que no deberías tomarle mucha importancia, Naruto-kun— La miró sorprendido, mientras soltaba su agarre de la muñeca. Sonrió con un ligero sonrojo— No es tu culpa, tú solo has sido sincero.

— ¿Ser sincero está bien? Está llorando terriblemente, creo que la he lastimado seriamente, ¿Realmente le importo tanto? — Suspiro cansada—No, Naruto-kun, es algo normal en c-cualquier relación.

Era su turno de serle de ayuda, sintió que él se relajaba ligeramente pero comenzó a poner una expresión de sorpresa al notar que Matsuri miraba hacia Hinata con un notable asco. La Hyuga se sorprendió.

— ¡Por tu culpa me dejó! Escuchen todos, Hinata es una perra que coqueteo con mi novio para alejarme de él, jamás me habría dejado de no ser por ella— La señaló con rabia y todos comenzaron a murmurar silenciosos. Neji la observó sorprendido, no sabía a quién apoyar. Hinata sentía la mirada de todos y el Uzumaki tan sólo frunció el ceño, _¿Quién carajo se creía?_

— ¡Yo jamás dejaría a nadie por otra persona, de verás! — Pero sus palabras y el gesto protector que tuvo al ponerse en frente de la morena tan sólo hizo que todos le creyeran a su ex novia. Que lloraba aún más fuerte. Naruto sintió asco, _¿Cómo era posible que las cosas hubiesen pasado a un extremo tan rápido?_

Hinata sintió ganas de llorar, escuchaba insultos de las personas por todas partes, y a ella gritarle cosas peores. No era fuerte y tampoco quería serlo pero emía que algo así pasaría, siempre le pasaban cosas malas. En ese momento no entendía por qué tuvo que haber vuelto amiga del rubio y meterse en ese problema— Y-yo nunca haría eso, Matsuri-san…

— ¡No digas que no, estúpida! Te estoy viendo hacerlo, por tu culpa yo…yo…— Tan sólo observo como la chica se desmayaba frente a todos. Y Neji la atrapaba, regalándole una mirada elida. _¿Realmente le creía, no?_ Naruto la miró con compasión.

Tan sólo quería desaparecer, eso parecía una locura, _¿Por qué le pasaban las cosas a ella siempre?_ No quería estar en ningún lado, se sentía mal, _¿De verdad Naruto la había dejado por su culpa? ¿Por qué nunca podía tener amigos?_

Sentía el desprecio de todas las personas, nadie le creía más que el rubio, sintió como si la estuviesen presionando a hablar. Pero se detuvo, sus puños se cerraron— ¡Yo jamás h-haría algo así! ¡Ella es la perra hipócrita! ¿Por qué me odian todos siempre? ¡Que les he hecho yo! S-siempre he estado sola, hasta que llego Naruto-kun a mi vida, ¿Por qué quieren arruinarme esto también? ¡Todos ustedes son escoria! ¡Todos!

El joven se quedó en shock así como medio mundo, la miraban en silencio, luego, risas comenzaron a sonar tan fuerte que la chica tapándose los oídos comenzó a correr. La realidad era que si no pasaban de ella, la molestaban, así era la vida de Hyuga Hinata. Tenten que estaba en una esquina del aula escuchaba todo junto con las demás en silencio, pero ninguna quiso o se atrevió a ir tras ella. Tal vez no les importaba lo suficiente. La castaña se sorprendió en un segundo.

— ¿Se ríen porque saben que tiene razón?— Todos observaron al Uchiga hablar con un gesto realmente molesto en el rostro mientras observaba a Neji, y lo empujaba hacia un lado—Y tú eres la peor escoria de todas. Ni siquiera puedes decidir a quién le darás la razón, aunque sabes la respuesta.

Se callaron en automático, mientras veían como Sasuke corría detrás de ella, nadie podía creer que eso estaba pasando, ¿Realmente estaba defendiendo a la marginada? Pero algo que ninguno sabía aún era que el moreno sentía algo hacia ella. La quería. Incluso si alguna vez le hubiera hecho daño.

Uchiga Sasuke nunca podría dejarla sola. Porque era el único vínculo que no había podido arruinar. Porque incluso él sabía que le importaba más que cualquier otra persona. Porque ella era, Hyuga Hinata.

* * *

¡Gracias por haber leído y comentado! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, críticas, aplausos, comentarios, tamales, dulces o comida en general son bien recibidos. Suerte. Pásenla muy bien, ¡Adiós! :3


	17. Capitulo 17 Feliz

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son totalmente propiedad del autor Masashi Kishimoto y sólo los uso sin fin de lucro, para divertirme escribiendo historias de mi autoría. Algunos personajes serán creación mía y podrían o no tener relevancia en la historia, si esto no les gusta, no lo lean. Las parejas serán elegidas conforme se desarrolle la historia.

Pensamientos: ¿Será que me ama?

Dialogo: — ¿Cómo estás? —Pregunté preocupada.

Subrayado: Será utilizado cuando se dé importancia a una parte de la conversación, o en pensamientos.

Saltos en el tiempo/ Escritos del personaje: _"Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños jugábamos en un gran árbol"._

* * *

 **Capítulo 17. Feliz**

* * *

 **H** inata se había tranquilizado por su cuenta, ni siquiera notaba la presencia de su mejor amigo a un lado que buscaba la forma de acercarse sin resultados, al final conformándose con estar a su lado.

— ¡Hinata-chan!— Un conocido rubio corría hasta llegar a ella, notablemente preocupado, Sasuke lo miró silencioso.

—No te preocupes, y-ya estoy mejor— Le sonrío dulcemente provocando el sonrojo del chico. Sólo hasta ese momento sintió al Uchiga sentado a su lado, se sorprendió así como un ligero hormigueo en su abdomen que honestamente no podía disimular la hicieron comportarse nerviosamente.

Él por su parte observaba todo pero no decía nada, realmente nunca había sido bueno con las palabras y la única forma que tenía de transmitirle cierto apoyo a la morena era estando ahí. _Eso era mejor que nada, ¿No?,_ a pesar de creer eso, al ver al rubio tan al pendiente, dando todas sus palabras de apoyo mientras la abrazaba, le provocaba cierta molestia.

Pero no iba a aceptar eso, Naruto jamás podría ser mejor que él ni siquiera reconfortándola. Al poco rato observo como aparecían apresuradamente Karin junto con Tenten, Ino ya había llegado desde antes. Las observó con ironía, _"qué hipócritas"._ Incluso había sentido cierta molestia con la chica de los moñitos.

—E-estoy bien, no tienen por qué preocuparse por mi…— La Hyuga bajó el rostro apenada mientras inconscientemente rozaba su mano con la del atractivo joven de ojos ónix, como queriendo aferrarse fuerte a ella, aunque sin atreverse. Tenten observo el tacto molesta, pero lo disimulo con una sonrisa lo suficientemente falsa como para que Ino y Naruto la observaran frunciendo el ceño.

—Defiéndete, porque nadie va a estar ahí para ti— Suspiro, "odiaba hablar demasiado". — Y deja de hacerte la víctima.

La dulce Hinata lo miró con sorpresa, ¿Sasuke creía que se estaba haciendo la víctima? Tal vez tenía razón, pero era demasiado débil como para afrontar sus problemas. Notó como la miraba directamente, con el rostro ligeramente molesto.

— ¿Por qué te molestas con ellos?, sólo tú sabes lo que haces o lo que eres— Sintió la mirada de todos sobre ellos dos, más que nada en él, ¿Cuándo el Uchiga se había vuelto tan maduro? — Creí que eras mucho menos mediocre.

— ¡Hey, Sasuke! — Naruto le tomó el hombro bruscamente— No te pases.

—Cállate, Naruto— Le propino un golpe Karin con un gesto firme que el rubio no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer. Tenten claramente ya no pintaba ahí, por lo que pidiendo disculpas de manera incómoda y siendo ignorada por todos se esfumó de la escena.

—Hmp— Hinata sonrió levemente mirándolos a ambos mientras tomaba la mano de él— No, Naruto-kun. Tiene razón.

Ino estaba feliz en sus adentros, su amiga se había vuelto realmente fuerte, posiblemente nadie lo notaba pero empezaba a dejar de ser sólo un botón de flor. Al ver a esos dos ahí, pensando de manera tan distinta no pudo evitar pensar que ambos tenían un poco de razón.

—Hinata-chan…no deberías dejar que te trate así— La observó decepcionado, su opuesto bufó con sarcasmo, él no la conocía tanto, y tampoco podía decir cómo iba a tratarla. Porque sabía que ella necesitaba palabras duras para hacerla entender.

—Ah…n-no me molesta, no te preocupes, Sasuke-kun es así—Observo al pelinegro dulcemente, provocando que su rostro tomara un ligero carmín que enterneció a las dos féminas restantes. Karin sonrío ladinamente, "Qué obvio".

—Hinata, creo que más bien, deberías ignorar a esa perra— Por fin había hablado la pelirroja, Ino suspiro con cansancio, su amiga jamás dejaría de ser tan… ¿Vulgar? — Estoy segura de que se siente tan miserable que busca una excusa para joder a otros.

—Es verdad, además, ¿Qué importa? De todas formas haciendo y deshaciendo Naruto no volverá con ella, ¿Cierto? — Ino miró casi con autoridad al chico que asintió sin pensarlo.

—Mi primo sería totalmente capaz de volver con ella— Comenzó a reírse Karin— Pero me aseguraré de patearle el trasero si tan siquiera lo piensa.

Sasuke asintió, dando a entender que él tampoco se quedaría de brazos cruzados. El pobre rubio comenzó a reírse nervioso. La morocha sonrío, no sabía que era lo que pasaba pero se sentía extrañamente aliviada.

Aunque algo incómoda al notar que su mano aún era tomada fuertemente por su mejor amigo, su yo interno tenía ganas de correr y presumir a medio instituto, gritar a los cuatro vientos mientras se gorgoteaba con la envidia de todos.

—Así que deja de lloriquear, y vamos a clase— Dijo Ino sonriendo mientras caminaba a paso lento junto a ellos, para ella tampoco había pasado desapercibido el acto del Uchiga.

—Y demuéstrale a esa imbécil, que tienes más ovarios de los que podría tener alguna vez— Sonrío Karin mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño. Ya iba a asegurarse de hablar con su primo después, ese idiota merecía una buena patada en los huevos.

Naruto tan sólo fue arrastrado a clase por la rubia, a costa de berrinches y jaloneos pero al final acabo desistiendo, nadie podía decirle que no. Era demasiado…Ino.

Hinata por su parte no decía nada, ellos tenían razón, ¿Por qué iba a estar lamentándose por algo que ni siquiera era verdad? Estaba harta, y no pensaba seguir siendo la niña estúpida del salón, la que siempre recibía las burlas, el blanco de todos. Porque quería cambiar.

Tal vez no iba a ser un camino fácil ganarse el respeto de las personas, pero realmente en el fondo incluso esto ya le valía un carajo. No volvería a ser una víctima más. Y cuando los Hyuga se proponían algo, sin duda tenían éxito.

* * *

Hanabi se sentía como mierda ese día, desde que había dejado de hablar con Gaara para ser más precisa todo era un asco, parecía que el mundo se encargaba de restregárselo en la cara, se lo encontraba en los pasillos, en la cafetería, en el parque, cerca de casa, ¡Incluso la mayoría de sus notificaciones en BookFace eran suyas!

Pero no sólo era eso, él también se encargaba de hundirla un poco más, notaba su mirada o sus pequeñas sonrisas narcisistas cuando notaba que ella también lo observaba más de la cuenta, e incluso sus comentarios sarcásticos que dirigía hacia ella cuando iba a su casa junto con su primo.

Y ese día no era la excepción, había tratado de evitarlo lo más posible pero para su desgracia a él también le gustaba ir a la tienda de arte los viernes después de clase. Rodó los ojos al notar su "para nada" intensa mirada.

Tomó los gises pastel que estaban en un extremo al pelirrojo y se maldijo internamente al ver de nueva cuenta lo jodidamente sexy que era, para nada exageraba, bien podría quitarle la playera con sus dientes en ese momento. "Maldito".

Gaara sonreía disimuladamente en su lugar, se estaba dando cuenta de todo así como sabía perfectamente lo que provocaba en la castaña, su instinto le decía que debía alejarse de ella. Pero incluso estaba ahí como subnormal viendo una revista de dibujo tradicional que ni siquiera entendía. Y era que en realidad la había seguido en todo momento. Comenzaba a sentirse un poco acosador.

No podía evitarlo, desde que la conoció le cayó exageradamente bien, le gustaba su compañía y no entendía por qué una tontería tenía que arruinar las cosas, estaba decidido en hablar con ella. ¡Quién carajo podía imaginar a Sabaku no Gaara rogar a una chica!

Cuando Hanabi notó su presencia, él ya estaba a escasos centímetros detrás de su espalda. Se erizó por acto reflejo. — ¿Qué quieres?

Casi se reía al ver como se plantaba al lado suyo tomando los mismos gises que ella, por favor, ni siquiera sabía abrir la caja correctamente. Se la arrebató.

—Eres un idiota— Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo le alegraba que estuviese intentando hablarle, le encantaba. —No necesito tú ayuda.

Alzó una cejar recalcando el "tú", mientras se acomodaba sus lentes. A la chica casi le da un infarto, ¡Eso había sido demasiado….lindo!

Estuvo a punto de burlarse de ella al notar su leve sonrojo pero prefirió guardar silencio, le gustó verla tan concentrada con aquel material extraño. Era notorio que estaban en su campo, además del brillo de ilusión que tenía. Lo sacudió casi con emoción, aunque conservaba un ceño fruncido que le pareció realmente adorable.

— ¿Dónde los encontraste? ¡Estos son los gises, Gaara! ¡Los gises! — Se tapó la boca al notar la mirada de medio mundo en ellos, frunció el ceño de nuevo mientras susurraba— Son míos, malditos.

Él creyó que hacía este gesto por pena tal y como hacía su hermana mayor pero era todo lo contrario, Hanabi no quería que lo demás se enteraran de su descubrimiento. Los artistas eran muy bravos en cuanto a calidad se trataba,

— ¿No vas a comprar nada? — Lo observó tan serio como siempre parado al lado suyo mientras pagaba, tan sólo negó levemente. Y la siguió camino a su casa.

El silencio era abrumador, se escuchaban las pisadas de ambos, y curiosamente las calles parecían no tener ni un alma. Sólo ellos dos.

—¿Y bien…?— Hanabi lo miró extrañada, ¿Y bien qué, idiota? Gaara suspiro volteando el rostro con un notorio sonrojo— La cita con….Maruha o ése tipo.

—Konohamaru— Le corrigió, con lo que parecía una mueca de disgusto— Nada.

Frunció el ceño incrédulo— ¿Nada? —.

—Me la pasé bien— Mentira, había sido una cita desastrosa, el tío había sido todo menos romántico e incluso había momentos que hubiera deseado partirle la cara, realmente insoportable. Ni siquiera la quiso besar, sonrió con un tic diminuto— Excelente.

El pelirrojo tan sólo sonrío para sus adentros, su cita había sido un asco, seguro. Y no podía mentir, estaba feliz de aquello. Fue todo lo que hablaron, sin dejar de lado que él se ofreció a cargar sus cosas recibiendo un total y rotundo "No".

—Bueno, hemos llegado— Le señalo la chica dejándolo entrar— ¿Has quedado con mi primo?

Neji desde la sala lo observaba curioso, ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Gaara se acercó con naturalidad hacia el castaño que tenía una expresión de circunstancias grabada en todo su ser. No entendía que carajo pasaba.

"Oh bien, no respondas" Pensó Hanabi mientras subía las escaleras "Jódete, Gaara".

— ¿Me mandaste mensaje o algo? — Le preguntó mientras rebuscaba, siendo detenido bruscamente— No.

Definitivamente ya nada tenía sentido— ¿Entonces?

" _Acosé a tu hermana menor durante un día completo"_ — Hmp— Lo miró de soslayo mientras se aseguraba que ninguna castaña rabiosa anduviese por ahí— Nos vemos.

Neji suspiro tratando de entender la situación, al ver como su amigo se alejaba a paso apresurado o al menos eso parecía.

El mundo se estaba volviendo loco.

* * *

Y bueno, espero les haya gustado, comenten, den su punto de vista, o comida. Todo es bien recibido, gracias por leer. :3

 **Cherrymarce** : Sí, la verdad es que Neji fue un idiota, y…bueno, ¿Quién no quiere a Sasuke papasito hermoso de "amigo"? ewe Jaja, gracias por comentar. :3


	18. Capítulo 18 No es lo que parece

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son totalmente propiedad del autor Masashi Kishimoto y sólo los uso sin fin de lucro, para divertirme escribiendo historias de mi autoría. Algunos personajes serán creación mía y podrían o no tener relevancia en la historia, si esto no les gusta, no lo lean. Las parejas serán elegidas conforme se desarrolle la historia.

Pensamientos: ¿Será que me ama?

Dialogo: — ¿Cómo estás? —Pregunté preocupada.

Subrayado: Será utilizado cuando se dé importancia a una parte de la conversación, o en pensamientos.

Saltos en el tiempo/ Escritos del personaje: _"Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños jugábamos en un gran árbol"._

* * *

 **Capítulo 18. No es lo que parece.**

* * *

 **P** ara todos había sido una sorpresa que no hubieran expulsado a Kakashi del instituto pero estaban casi seguros que esto se debía a que la directora tenía favores pendientes con él. Su joven profesor era más importante de lo que parecía o eso se chismoseaba por ahí. Y era que su reputación también ayudaba al instituto en general, todo mundo sabía que era un genio.

Karin observó a su rubia amiga de reojo, cuando se enteró de la noticia había actuado extrañamente efusiva, estaba segura de que algo pasaba entre ella y él. Frunció el ceño, no le gustaba para nada la idea. Tal vez la Yamanaka necesitaba un fuerte golpe de realidad.

—Ino, creo que hay algo que no me has dicho respecto nuestro profesor de literatura— Notó el ligero nerviosismo, disimulado bajo una mueca de confusión, pero a ella nadie la hacía estúpida.

—Alucinas, ¿No me puedo alegrar porque no lo hayan expulsado? — Comenzó a reír con ironía— Ay Karin, además todo estaba a su favor, pues sólo había intentado ayudarme esa vez y en todo caso, es mi profesor favorito, claro que me pone feliz que siga con sus clases.

—No te creo nada, en fin, es tu problema, sólo espero que pienses bien las cosas…— La miró tan profundo que trataba de ver más allá, estaba preocupada por ella y nada bueno podía salir de eso. Ino suspiro despacio, _"¡Demasiado tarde!"_ Si tan sólo supiera.

— Claro — Sonrío discretamente hacia ella mientras observaba a su alrededor, quería ver ya a Kakashi pero no deseaba provocar más problemas, por eso habían decidido dejar de verse un tiempo. Después de lo que había pasado esa noche, la chica sentía una ligera decepción.

 _¿Por qué las cosas no le salían como quería?_ Ni siquiera se habían molestado en hablarlo demasiado, no había sido como lo soñó, ni siquiera parecía haber amor de por medio. Ella lo quería, su corazón daba vuelcos cada vez que imaginaba esos profundos ojos negros o su voz varonil. Le encantaba todo de él pero, ¿Y ella?

¿Dónde estaba ella para él? Su profesor, no, Kakashi, ni siquiera se había inmutado después de lo sucedido parecía que no había pasado nada. Unas secas palabras _"No hablemos del tema_ " la sacaron a la realidad. Y le dolía, se sentía utilizada, inútil y estúpida. No quería decir nada, no había pasado nada y las cosas se reducían a un vacío profundo que no quería sentir.

Sólo había sido un juguete más, sólo sexo.

* * *

Después del día Neji se había propuesto buscar a Karin, tenía que hablar con ella, el Uchiga y también con su prima. No había olvidado lo que le había comentado la otra vez _, ¿Realmente su familia era un asco?_ No lo dudaba, _¿Pero los Uchigas?_ Incluso los consideraba con un poco más de moral. Sintió una ligera lástima por Sasuke, lo tenían bastante jodido todos.

Por suerte estaba caminando a paso lento hacia la salida, se apresuró hasta poder tocarle el hombro— Tenemos que hablar, ¿Recuerdas? — Su expresión se volvió sombría— Faltan ellos.

—Hinata se encargará de él…ya le avisé antes, vendrás a nuestra casa— Cuando notó el nerviosismo de la chica, sabía que no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea, suspiro. — No te preocupes, no estarán mis padres y además, si te parece mala idea, podemos ir al jardín, seguramente ahí nadie escuchará nada.

La pelirroja sonrió con sorna, _"qué inocente podía llegar a ser el Hyuga"_. Pero quería creerle, tenía qué hacerlo, y además no había otra manera de que la princesita Hinata accediera a hablar si no era en casa, por lo que aceptó.

Se sentía realmente nerviosa, lamentaba haberle dicho de alguna manera, pero no tenía a nadie más ni siquiera Suigetsu podía enterarse al respecto, y jamás lo haría. Esperaba que los otros dos lo tomaran en serio, especialmente Sasuke que era el menos accesible de todos pero estando Hinata seguramente se tomaría las cosas más tranquilamente.

Al llegar a su casa Neji notó el asombro de la chica, tal vez él nunca lo había notado pero su hogar imponía bastante incluso ella se preguntaba cómo era que algunas personas nacían en una cuna de oro y otras, en la mierda. Ahora que lo pensaba ninguna de las dos opciones eran tan diferentes.

Se sentó en un pequeño sillón al centro, no se dio cuenta de la ligera tensión que tenía el chico, pues ese era el lugar donde siempre estaba su tío pero no le digo nada— Karin-san…—.

—Hinata-chan, Sasuke— Los saludó junto con una expresión desinteresada por parte de su primo, parecía no muy feliz con la visita del joven pelinegro y ni siquiera parecía querer disimularlo.

—Tengo que decirles algo…— Tragó saliva mirando hacia los lados, se resignó, de todas formas iban a ser descubiertos— Tal vez crean que no pinto mucho en esta situación, lo sé pero…

—El punto, Uzumaki— Le ordenó el de ojos ónix mientras se sentaba a un lado de la Hyuga, no esperaba más de él.

—Tu familia y la de los Hyuga está en un gran problema, ¿Entiendes? Y más que perjudicarlos les beneficia pero… no a ustedes— Suspiró— Trafican con drogas, secuestros, muertes, atentados….esas cosas…

— ¿En serio crees que voy a creerte? — Sonrió con ironía— Ni siquiera nos conoces.

—Oh Sasuke-kun, no tienes ni idea— Neji la miró con cierta pena, Hinata no entendía, _¿Cómo era posible que su padre fuera capaz de aquello?_ No sabía si creerlo o aferrarse a la idea de que jamás podría hacer algo así, por lo que se quedó en silencio.

—Mi madre….está enferma y quise buscar una alternativa, las gastos eran demasiados y….bueno, siendo honesta alguien me comento que su familia podría ayudarme, la familia de ambos— Miró hacia un punto alejado del rostro de confusión de los presentes, ninguno entendía qué ganaba ella mintiendo, le prestaron atención— Me dieron los medicamentos pero contrario a lo que creía, no fue gratis.

Sasuke pensó un poco las cosas, bien podría estar diciendo la verdad, tampoco era un idiota. Sabía que los Hyugas estaban haciendo alianzas con ellos, tal vez era algo peor— Poco a poco las cosas empeoraron, me relacionaba con personas ajenas a las empresas pero que de vez en cuando se relacionaban con su padre y su tío respectivamente, cada día escuché cosas….vi cosas y sin quererlo me involucré en ellas.

Hinata trataba de no pensar en ello pero al notar la mirada que tenía su primo llena de odio, comprendió que ella no mentía, sin pensar tomó suavemente la mano de su amigo, que parecía más fría de lo normal— No voy a decir sobre esto sólo….verán, yo no puedo salir de esto, sé que es tarde para mí pero, escuché sobre ustedes y lo que les espera…deberían saberlo.

—Qué idiotez— El pelinegro frunció el ceño pero no se movió, Karin prosiguió nerviosa— A ustedes los están controlando, los siguen a todas partes y saben lo que hacen y por qué, todo. ¿Para qué? Ya lo he dicho, ustedes son los que siguen, estarán por ir a la Universidad y….se harán cargo de los respectivos negocios de sus familias, pero no sólo eso, también del asco que ellos construyeron, lo escuché todo y….créanme que si no planean una forma de salir de esa maldita porquería…. — Guardó silencio mientras mostraba varias quemaduras que tenía en su cuello, su piel parecía rojo vivo, incluso algunos cabellos se pegaban hacia ella. Sonrío— No creo que sea necesario mostrarles lo demás.

Los tres observaron a la chica, muy en el fondo sabían que era cierto, ninguno dijo nada. Sólo Sasuke parecía preocupado— ¿Itachi sabe? —.

—No lo sé, lo he visto, no mentiré pero…— Frunció el ceño— Es extraño, no habla nunca y…lo he visto unas cuantas veces.

Él lo sabía, su hermano estaba hundido hasta el fondo, le daba asco tan sólo pensarlo _. ¿Cómo podría ser tan estúpido y no haber notado nada?_ En todos estos años, tan sólo había estado perdiendo el tiempo, justo como ellos querían.

Karin se levantó agradeciendo a él joven de ojos grises por haberla dejado estar ahí— ¿Por qué nos estás d-diciendo todo esto?

—Lo mínimo que puedo hacer, es evitar que sean una escoria— Sonrío con melancolía— Tal vez así incluso yo pueda salvarme de esto.

Hinata no dijo nada más, tampoco quería que la chica se quedase, además siendo sinceros, ella nunca había sido una buena amiga, lo que hacía era sólo en su beneficio. Y tal vez también en el de su primo. Sasuke pensó lo mismo.

Se quedaron en completo silencio, tal vez Neji estaba equivocado respecto al orgulloso amigo de ella pues no lo quería aceptar pero desde niños lo conocía y de alguna forma sabía que estaba jodido ahora mismo, aun si su expresión no denotara nada justo como él. Algo hizo un pequeño " _click_ " en sus mentes, no habían pensado al respecto pero, _¿Se vería afectada?_ Los tres se miraron instantáneamente.

—No vamos a decirle nada a ella— Masculló Hinata, los otros dos no se molestaron en discutir, de todas formas si era cierto era mejor que fuese así. Nadie quería que saliera lastimada.

Era demasiado tarde para ellos pero, ¿Y Hanabi?

* * *

La menor de los Hyuga estaba caminando acompañada de un pelirrojo que no la había dejado en paz en todo el día, la tenía harta.

—Bien, idiota, es hora de que me dejes en paz— Le hizo una mueca se asco.

—No— Camino con soltura sin voltear a verla, desesperada lo tomó del brazo. No quería verle más el rostro, al principio le parecía divertido pero…estaba cansada de lidiar con él.

Su corazón se aceleró, se sentía valiente actuando de esa forma frente al chico más rebelde que conocía y su mano notó que su piel era tersa, incluso más que la de ella. Se sonrojo al pensar en eso.

Gaara no emitió sonido alguno, ni siquiera volteo a verla porque hasta él se sentía insoportable, _¿Por qué la molestaba tanto?_ No lo sabía, pero le gustaba ver su expresión de enojo y los matices que tenía en su rostro. Le gustaba verla.

Ya lo había pensado mil veces y no se cansaría de decirlo, su compañía era lo más interesante que tenía. No quería dejar ir algo que le parecía lo más interesante del lugar. Podía imaginar incluso su expresión en ese momento, y le encantaba además el suave tacto.

Tal vez era un acosador y estaba desesperado pero sin duda Hnabi Hyuga no iba a librarse de él.

— ¿No vas a decir nada más? — Gritó— ¡Estoy harta de ti!, ¡Hastiada!, ¿Por qué me sigues? ¿Para qué? ¿Tan divertido es joderme?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Le apretó lo más fuerte que pudo, no sabía si lo odiaba, llevaba tiempo admitiendo que sentía algo por ese atractivo chico pero no iba a obtener nada de él. Se lo había dejado demasiado claro.

Y le dolía, por eso también quería apartarse pero parecía que entre más lo hacía más se aferraba en seguirla. No quería ilusionarse más.

La miro fijamente, jalándola hacia él con facilidad. Tanta que ni siquiera puso resistencia, su dedo índice acaricio sus labios, secos y al mismo tiempo le parecían tan dulces, _¿Por qué era tan jodidamente hermosa?_ — Adivina, Hyuga, ¿Qué quiero de ti?

La soltó precipitadamente mientras se alegaba y con un paso moderado caminaba de lado opuesto, frunció el ceño, _¿Qué le estaba pasando?_ Sonrío para sus adentros, _qué imbécil era._

* * *

.

.

Itachi se apresuró hacia la empresa de su padre, su semblante era de una confianza total, la elegancia de su andar distrajo a medio mundo y nadie notó que en sus manos llevaba algo más que sólo su portafolios. Ni tampoco que sus ojos habían perdido el brillo o que esta vez no estaba sonriendo.

Fugaku ni siquiera vio venir la acción, sentado al lado de su esposa en un salón de conferencias, lo último que escucho fue un pequeño grito. Y unos ojos sangrantes que le devolvían odio. Y una profunda oscuridad. Su pulso dio un vuelco y después….la nada.

— ¡Mikoto! —.

* * *

.

.

Gracias por leer y comentar, a partir de este capítulo las parejas comenzarán a desarrollarse más y estarán definidas cuáles son, claro que, ustedes no tendrán por qué darse cuenta de cuáles son desde el inicio, espero sus críticas, comentarios y comida. :3

¡Nos vemos!


	19. Capítulo 19 Uchiga

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son totalmente propiedad del autor Masashi Kishimoto y sólo los uso sin fin de lucro, para divertirme escribiendo historias de mi autoría. Algunos personajes serán creación mía y podrían o no tener relevancia en la historia, si esto no les gusta, no lo lean. Las parejas serán elegidas conforme se desarrolle la historia.

Pensamientos: ¿Será que me ama?

Dialogo: — ¿Cómo estás? —Pregunté preocupada.

Subrayado: Será utilizado cuando se dé importancia a una parte de la conversación, o en pensamientos.

Saltos en el tiempo/ Escritos del personaje: _"Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños jugábamos en un gran árbol"._

* * *

Capítulo 19. Uchiga.

* * *

.

.

Mi cabeza se sentía como una extraña marioneta, llena de lazos moviéndose a su gusto y manejándome, por un instante caí en lo profundo de mi mente, no podía notar a mis compañeros hablar, otros gritarme y unos pocos mirarme con lástima. Estaba en otro mundo, estaba perdiéndome, no entendía por qué, sentí el odio que empezaba a consumirme.

Me senté en el pupitre agitado, sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza mientras intentaba evadir las preguntas estúpidas de los demás, el profesor intentaba controlarlos, pero sentía sus malditas miradas por todas partes. Mis ojos parecían cristalinos, ni siquiera podía controlarme, era débil.

— ¡Todos a sus asientos! ¡No quiero escuchar una palabra! —Su voz parecía lejana para mí, pero sentí cuando todos se alejaban silenciosos a sus lugares. Estuve a punto de gritar, mis manos comenzaron a moverse solas de manera nerviosa. Ni siquiera miré el salón. Me valía un carajo todo, salí de prisa de ese lugar.

Me alejé lo suficiente, no me importaba si la estúpida directora quería verme o si todos estaban buscándome. Me tiré en el árbol, suspire, inhale, ni siquiera sé cuántas veces llevo haciendo esta estupidez. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando _ **, yo estaba en otro lugar, no estaba pasando, no estaba pasando, no estaba pasando…**_

—Sasuke…— Una pequeña mano acaricio mi nuca, y de repente sentí un abrazo. Su voz, sus ojos. Esos malditos ojos, _¿Por qué los odiaba tanto ahora? ¿Por qué la odiaba tanto? ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan débil?_ La abrace tan fuerte que creí que la rompería. No pude soportarlo más, estaba demasiado cansado, era demasiado.

No traté de respirar durante mucho, mucho tiempo, mi rostro tan irritado, yo estaba tan harto de ser yo, me di cuenta de que no era más que un simple ser humano, y por unos segundos tuve la necesidad de acabar conmigo, con todo. Pero sentía demasiado cerca su mirada, no entendía por qué seguía ahí, _¿Qué más podía arruinarse? ¡Todo era un puto asco!_

La aparte con rabia, no necesitaba la lástima de nadie— Quiero estar solo— Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba— Pero, Sasuke…

— ¡Que me dejes en paz, maldita sea! — Su cabeza negaba rotundamente, estaba tan cabreado que la empuje, y la verdad, me importo un carajo— ¡No sabes absolutamente nada así que lárgate de una puta vez! ¿¡Quién crees que eres para estar aquí!? ¡Tú eres nada para mí! ¡Estoy harto de todos, de ti! ¡Eres una maldita molestia!

—No me alejes de ti ahora, Sasuke— Suspire, mi cabeza daba vueltas, _¿Qué más daba?_

Las personas nos rodearon, sentí sus malditas miradas de nuevo, Tsunade me sostenía ahora de los hombros con fuerza, ni siquiera había notado cuando es que estaba ahí. Mis piernas se sentían demasiado ligeras, sonreía, creo que ya no sentía nada. — Hinata, ve a clases, yo me haré cargo de él.

Sólo noté sus ojos cristalinos, y su cabello le cubría el rostro— Lo siento, Sasuke— Comenzó a irse a paso lento y yo también, hacía la dirección. No intenté observarla de nuevo, realmente me daba igual.

Al llegar, me dejé caer en la silla, no observaba a Tsunade ni a mi tío Madara, no quería escuchar más. — Sabemos que la noticia es abrumante para todos, entendemos perfectamente que estés así, no pienso reclamarte por mandar a la mierda a todos, ¿Bien? Y lamento que todos comenzaran a preguntar tú…situación, pero era algo inevitable. La noticia se distribuyó por todos los medios, aún si tu tío lo trato de evitar.

— ¡Al carajo los putos medios! ¡¿Por qué intentan "entenderme"?! Ja, claro, que curioso, tío, apuesto a que no puedes estar más feliz— Golpee la mesa, Madara parecía tan hipócrita, pero actuaba tan bien. Sentí un tremendo asco.

—Sasuke, no me vengas con estupideces, ¿Crees que voy a darte lástima? También eran mi familia y no tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así— Acariciaba su nuca con cierto nerviosismo y parecía no haber dormido, si claro— Lamento mucho lo que Itachi Uchiga…no comprendo que...pensó para llegar a ese punto y sé que nada va a arreglar las cosas.

Mis puños se sentían adormecidos, no tenía derecho de hablar así de mi hermano, nadie lo conocía, era imposible que él hubiese hecho algo así, él amaba a mis padres, incluso más que yo, _¿Cómo era posible que él los hubiera matado? No tenía sentido._ Sentí unas ligeras náuseas y la directora me miró con la típica lástima —Creo que deberías tomarte unos días, le pediré a alguno de tus compañeros que te ayuden después con los trabajos en clase, es lo mejor hasta que las cosas se calmen…

No dije una palabra, estaba totalmente de acuerdo — Por el momento vivirás con tu tío Madara, en lo que se hacen trámites sobre quién será tu tutor legal por el momento, ya que aún no trabajas y por lo tanto no te vales solo, a pesar de tu mayoría de edad. Y siendo honesta, creo que necesitas estar con tu familia.

—Mi familia se fue a la mierda— Fruncí el ceño, jamás podrían entender el odio y el asco que sentía, mucho menos las ganas de acabar con todos. Me sentía peor que nada, Madara me tomó por el hombro, agradeció a la directora y me llevó en silencio hacia el auto. No pronuncie palabra alguna, ni siquiera cuando mi salón entero miraba hacia nosotros.

Mucho menos cuando noté a Hinata llorar abrazada al estúpido de Naruto, que tenía una expresión sombría, ni a Sakura, que me daba una sonrisa triste cuando la observé de reojo. No tenía ganas de fastidiarme ni fastidiar a los demás despidiéndome de ellos, creo que todos en mi situación habrían echo exactamente lo mismo.

En esos momentos entendí que estaba completamente solo, y que absolutamente nadie podía hacer nada por mí, ni siquiera yo. Sentí la tensa aura, y lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a desbordarse por mi rostro.

" _Todo era mi culpa"_

" _Si tan sólo hubiese estado ahí"_

" _Si tan sólo les hubiese dicho, que los amaba"._

 _Demasiado tarde, Sasuke._

* * *

.

.

—Tranquila, Hinata— Susurraba Naruto, aunque ni siquiera él estaba demasiado seguro— va a estar bien…

—No es así, lo sabes perfectamente, lo viste, también lo viste…—Su voz cada vez se hacía más pequeña entre sollozos y los pequeños espasmos, todos miraban la situación preocupados.

Sakura era la única que parecía ignorarlos, ni siquiera miraba la escena, estaba demasiado concentrada en eso, no quería siquiera ver. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de imaginar que las cosas estaban bien con su amigo. No lo parecía, pero Uchiga Sasuke tenía personas que se preocupaban por él. Ni él mismo lo sabía.

Sus hebras rosas ocultaban su rostro irritado, con la cabeza gacha, mirando un punto fijo en el suelo, queriendo pasar desapercibida, al fin y al cabo, ¿Quién era ella para estar triste?

Sasori miraba alrededor con calma, intentaba no decir alguna estupidez, mantenerse al margen de la situación. No había conocido suficiente al chico y tampoco podía decir que le agradaba pero lo respetaba, e incluso había sido el primero en hablar con los metidos que querían saber la situación. El primero en defenderlo.

Cuando a lo lejos notó a Haruno, se quedó minutos así, no quería ver su rostro, tampoco hizo el esfuerzo de acercarse a ella y consolarla, para él bastaba con verla a lo lejos, no tenía la intención de ser su pañuelo de lágrimas, no quería, y tampoco le interesaba. No quería ser alguien que luchara con sus problemas, por mucho que la quisiera.

Tenten estaba en shock, sentada a un lado de Naruto, no se había enterado hasta después, incluso había saludado con normalidad al Uchiga en la mañana, se sentía como una mierda, ni siquiera había tenido consideración con él, nunca había estado en esa situación. Su boca estaba reseca, su corazón latía con fuerza, ¿Cómo era posible…? Se había dejado el cabello suelto, no soportaba el dolor de cabeza.

No podía con la situación y las personas tampoco sabían qué debía soportar, la mayoría no tenía idea pero para la castaña, Sasuke se había convertido en una pieza importante en su vida, las cosas estaban cada vez peor, ella era una persona terrible. No sabía qué hacer, ni cómo ayudar.

También lo decía por Hinata, que parecía a punto de un colapso, nadie le reprochaba nada, sólo ella, le daba envidia que pudiera desahogarse con tanta normalidad sin ser juzgada, porque claro, ella era la mejor amiga, la hermana, la chica adorable. Estaba un poco harta de la situación. No quería seguir viendo su rostro de victima otra vez. Tenía ganas de golpearla, no tenía ningún derecho de sentirse así por un problema que no le correspondía.

Frunció el ceño mientras revolvía su cabello, suspiró, estaba enfadada con ella, por haberse entrometido de esa forma, por haber hablado como si supiera la situación, por haber metido en problemas al Uchiga y que lo tacharan mal, porque se estaba robando la atención de un problema ajeno y porque parecía que no tenía respeto, por muy mejor amiga que fuera.

Neji sentía todo lo contrario, tal vez si no entendiese la situación, tal vez si Karin no le hubiera contado estaría igual que la castaña pero…realmente era algo que les correspondía, se sentía mal por Sasuke, las cosas por las que estaba por pasar, por lo que ellos iban a pasar. Su familia era un asco, y las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. No iba a llorar, no quería mostrarse tan débil, pero sentía el peso de las responsabilidades oprimirlo. El estrés no lo había dejado dormir desde que se habían enterado y eso tenía ya desde el fin de semana. Su hermana no había parado de llorar, de preguntar qué era lo que había sucedido, era imposible que Itachi…, al menos nadie que lo conociera lo creería. _¿Esto era una advertencia? ¿Quién había matado a sus padres en realidad?_

Sus manos temblaban, estaba asustado, no pensaba mentirse, no sabía qué hacer, su vida se iba a la mierda, sentía que no iba a poder más. Ni siquiera lo podía creer.

Era imposible, Itachi Uchiga no era un asesino.

* * *

.

.

Bueno, después de mucho tiempo aquí está el capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, comentarios buenos y críticas son bien recibidas. Por otra parte, agradezco a mi lectora Cherrymarce por comentar siempre, es siempre agradable verla por acá. :3

¡Gracias y hasta la próxima!


	20. Capítulo 20 Tocando fondo

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son totalmente propiedad del autor Masashi Kishimoto y sólo los uso sin fin de lucro, para divertirme escribiendo historias de mi autoría. Algunos personajes serán creación mía y podrían o no tener relevancia en la historia, si esto no les gusta, no lo lean. Las parejas serán elegidas conforme se desarrolle la historia.

Pensamientos: ¿Será que me ama?

Dialogo: — ¿Cómo estás? —Pregunté preocupada.

Subrayado: Será utilizado cuando se dé importancia a una parte de la conversación, o en pensamientos.

Saltos en el tiempo/ Escritos del personaje: _"Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños jugábamos en un gran árbol"._

* * *

Capítulo 20. Tocando fondo.

* * *

 **L** a semana había pasado más rápido de lo normal, los días parecían una escala de grises, nadie hablaba demasiado después de lo ocurrido con Uchiga Sasuke, y todos evitaban hablar del tema.

Hinata estaba desesperada, le había mandado mensajes todos los días, pero ni siquiera los leía, cuando intentaba ir a su casa, le impedían la entrada, o parecía que no había nadie ahí. No sabía cómo era posible que todo estuviera tan mal, sólo quería saber de él, sólo quería verlo. Sólo quería intentar….intentar estar para él.

Varias veces su "amiga" castaña la ignoraba e incluso parecía molesta cada vez que lo sacaba a tema y pedía su ayuda, alegando que no era su problema, tal vez debería hacer caso. Pero sabía muy bien que aunque lo repitiera en su mente, lo seguiría haciendo, seguiría preocupándose.

Y mala suerte para Ino, que había sido la encargada de llevarle los deberes, parecía que cada vez que preguntaban por él, su rostro se tornaba…tan oscuro, tan decaído, como si fuera una sombra, las personas sabían que era un tabú sacarlo a conversación frente a ella, lo único que había logrado decir una vez fue: "Ni siquiera entenderían si se los dijese".

Naruto había sido el único que no estaba tan afectado, al menos no aparentemente, muchos lo criticaron: "¡Que mierda de mejor amigo!" "Ni siquiera lo va a visitar" "¡Que puto monstruo!". Lo que no sabían, era que a veces pasaba las noches en vela gritando frente a su casa, a veces maldiciendo y otras a punto de llorar. Y aun así él mismo se consideraba una mierda por no hacer más.

 _Lo gracioso de la situación, era que Sasuke Uchiga siempre creyó que nadie se preocuparía nunca por él, y que si algún día desapareciera, todo sería exactamente igual._

Sasori pasaba los días animando a Sakura, que aunque siempre estuvo a la defensiva de la situación, pareciendo ser la más madura, estaba hecha polvo, sentía culpa por no haber estado ahí, por no haber sido como Hinata e ir a buscarle, por ser tan débil, y un asco de amiga, ella sabía cómo se sentía, lo conocía de años atrás, y lo sentía, lo sentía demasiado. Por mucho que ninguno lo admitiese, las cosas estaban muy jodidas sin é lo esperaban hoy.

* * *

.

.

Muy cerca de ahí, se escuchaban los pasos lentos, haciendo eco, sus ojos ya no tenían el brillo sagaz que lo caracterizaba, ni esa sonrisa ladina, tampoco la figura fuerte de una persona que había nacido para ser un líder. Todo se había ido a la mierda, sus ojos llenos de ojeras, sus labios secos, y una mirada tan vacía, tan fría, era lo único que había quedado de él. — ¿Estás seguro de volver a clases, Sasuke? —.

—Mi sobrino es completamente capaz de volver a retomar sus estudios junto a sus compañeros, ¿No es cierto? — Una mirada inquisitiva, casi agresiva pareció por unos segundos, Tsunade sintió un escalofrío, no le parecía una buena idea.

El chico sólo asintió, respondiendo con un monosílabo. — ¿Ve? Está perfectamente, ahora, si me disculpan, tengo cosas importantes que hacer. Suerte en tus clases, Sasuke-kun.

—Como sea…— Tsunade y Shizune se miraron entre ellas, preocupadas, lo escucharon chasquear la lengua, ¿Qué había pasado con él? Lo observaron de arriba hacia abajo, ni siquiera parecía cuidadoso con su vestimenta, caminaba casi imponiéndose frente a los demás, y observaba a todos con una frialdad que ninguna le había visto hasta el momento.

Sasuke Uchiga sólo tenía algo en claro, las cosas empezaban a cobrar un sentido nefasto para él, y lo único que quería era vengarse, vengarse de toda la mierda, de todos. Para él, las cosas y las personas con las que habían convivido no existían más, para él todo estaba muerto.

Pero estaba mintiendo, porque absolutamente nadie dejaba de sentir amor, ni siquiera él. O si no, ¿Por qué seguía recordando sus ojos? ¿Por qué leía y ocultaba sus mensajes una y otra y otra vez? ¿Por qué la odiaba?

Tal vez porque la amaba demasiado. Porque era y sería el único vínculo que no quería romper.

— ¿Sasuke? — Pregunto Kakashi con sorpresa, incluso se podía ver una diminuta sonrisa aliviada al verlo parado ahí, no le importaba que tan roto estuviera, había vuelto. — ¡Entra! Creo que muchos te han echado de menos, deberías valorarlo.

El salón entero se quedó en shock, todos lo observaron detenidamente, ¿No diría algún comentario irónico? ¿No se burlaría del profesor? ¿Cuándo es que iba a soltar su característica sonrisa? Como que se negaban a aceptarlo, no querían aceptarlo. Sasuke no era Sasuke, nunca más.

Hinata tapo su boca, ahogando un grito, sintió sus ojos irritados, y le empezó a doler la cabeza, ¿Cómo se supone que debería reaccionar? ¿Por qué no podía decir nada? Se aferró tanto como pudo a apretar sus labios con fuerza, recorriendo su silueta decaída sentarse un asiento detrás de ella. Y por unos segundos creyó que la había observado.

Una mano apretó la suya con fuerza y al levantar la mirada se encontró con unos ojos azules, casi tan vacíos como los suyos, y una sonrisa demasiado espectacular dirigida hacia demasiado falsa. — Todo estará bien, Hina…

—Naruto, deja de mentirnos, sabemos que jamás…jamás estará bien— Hinata separó su mano, como si ésta hirviera, y la sonrisa del rubio aumentó aún más, confirmando lo dicho por ella. —Aún es nuestro mejor amigo.

 _¿De verdad seguía siendo tu amigo, Hyuga? ¿Entonces porque nunca respondió? ¿Por qué te mando al carajo?_

 _¿Así son los amigos?_

Su corazón latía tan fuerte, sentía la necesidad de abrazarlo, de besarle el rostro, de acariciarlo tan profundo que pudiera recoger cada pedazo roto de él, de estar a su altura. Pero no, no se iba a quedar callada, hoy hablaría con él. Ella lo necesitaba, tal vez él también.

—S-sasuke…—Susurró Tenten que estaba al lado suyo, el chico la observo serio— Sólo quería saber si tú…— Una sonrisa extraña inundó el rostro del aludido— Eso a ti, te viene importando un carajo, ¿Entiendes?

La castaña se calló en automático, sin volver a preguntar más, su rostro se convirtió en lástima, se sentía mal consigo misma por preguntar. Era una idiota, y por eso mismo le sonrió con dulzura. — Aunque me importe un carajo, creas lo que creas, seguiré aquí para ti. Te lo prometo.

Aunque el moreno hizo el esfuerzo de ignorarla, logró escuchar sus palabras, no sabía si algo lo había motivado pero sintió una ligera calidez, que a pesar del odio que sentía por segundos, por milésimas, le hicieron verla. Pero sin éxito.

La clase terminó, Hinata esperó de manera disimulada al Uchiga, todo el camino a casa y agradecía que vivieran por el mismo rumbo, sus pasos no eran desapercibidos para él, sabía que lo estaba siguiendo. Se detuvo de golpe frente a una calle, esperando. — ¿Qué quieres? —.

Sus ojos violetas miraron el suelo, sus manos temblaron, ella estaba temblando— Yo…yo…Sasu…— Se volteo con el ceño fruncido hacia ella, acariciando su sien— Estoy preguntando, ¿Qué carajo quieres?

—Yo…sólo… ¿Por qué…por qué no me respondiste…?— El atractivo chico bufo cansado— Porque estoy harto de ti.

—Estás mintiendo, tú…tú jamás…— Un atisbo a sonrisa se asomó— ¿Ah, eso crees? Eres una fracasada, una niña estúpida que sigue creyendo que todo se va a arreglar, pero mira, voy a decirte un secreto, todo es una mierda, yo soy una mierda, así que pierdes tu tiempo conmigo.

—No, Sasuke…yo nunca pierdo mi tiempo con…mis…mis amigos— Hinata susurraba, parecía a punto de llorar, pero no quería estar triste, quería estar enfadada. — Pues adelante, ve y hazlo, vete con ellos. Yo no soy tu maldito amigo, ¿¡Entiendes!? Aléjate de mí de una puta vez, ¡No quiero tus mensajes! ¡No quiero tu maldita lástima!

—No te tengo lástima, ¡Yo soy tu amiga! — Lo abrazó con fuerza, él trató de apartarla con fuerza, hasta que desistió, sintió su camisa húmeda, y algo en él, tal vez lo único que quedaba, parecía a punto de romperse— Sasuke, yo te amo…te amo... ¡Yo te amo!

¿Han sentido cuando caen al vacío o se sienten tan cansados que pareciera que van a desfallecer? Algo parecido sintió al escucharla, quería mentirse tanto a sí mismo, quería hacerse tanto daño, en ese momento, simplemente, esa pequeña parte, explotó. — Q-qué lástima, porque yo no.

La apretó con tanta fuerza, ¿Realmente quería dejarla ir? ¿Realmente se odiaba tanto? ¿Por qué no la soltaba? ¿Por qué tenía que haberlo dicho? Hinata ahora estaba un poco más rota, un poco más como él, jamás se perdonaría por ello.

 _¿Por qué la amaba? Sí, la amaba tanto que la dejaría ir._

 _._

* * *

.

.

Pues bueno, gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios, si les gusto, si no, qué es lo que esperaban. En fin, ¡Nos vemos el próximo capítulo! :3

Cherrymarce: Ya sabes, un placer tenerte por acá, y pues quién sabe, quién sabe, ya se verá, igual y realmente fue Itachi. ewe ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

Kok: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Y por esos halagos, espero sigas leyendo, y pues…aún no es el momento de poner a Sakura en acción, pero ya entrará. Y bueno, muchas gracias de nuevo, nos seguimos leyendo. :3


	21. Capítulo 21 Familia

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son totalmente propiedad del autor Masashi Kishimoto y sólo los uso sin fin de lucro, para divertirme escribiendo historias de mi autoría. Algunos personajes serán creación mía y podrían o no tener relevancia en la historia, si esto no les gusta, no lo lean. Las parejas serán elegidas conforme se desarrolle la historia.

Pensamientos: ¿Será que me ama?

Dialogo: — ¿Cómo estás? —Pregunté preocupada.

Subrayado: Será utilizado cuando se dé importancia a una parte de la conversación, o en pensamientos.

Saltos en el tiempo/ Escritos del personaje: _"Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños jugábamos en un gran árbol"._

* * *

Capítulo 21. Familia.

* * *

 **H** inata decidió dejarlo ir, así que se alejó al observar su rostro impasible, no quería pensar en tomar su palabra. Algo le decía que no decía la verdad, o era que simplemente se negaba a romper su _"relación con él"._ Lo pensó todo el camino a su casa, con las mejillas ardiendo, y sus ojos rojos.

Realmente quiso ayudarlo, trató todo lo posible pero se sentía demasiado lejos y estaba segura de que sus intenciones eran una tontería, tal vez realmente era una niña estúpida, tal vez en realidad jamás le importó, ¿Qué más podía hacer por él? ¡No la quería a ella! ¡No quería a nadie! ¡A nada! Ella sabía que su vida estaba echa un asco, pero no quería tenerle lástima, sólo esperaba consolarlo, ser aceptada. No era un secreto. Ella amaba a Sasuke.

 _Pero era un error._

Se encerró en su cuarto, observó su celular, deseaba hablar con alguien. Miró con rapidez su lista de amigos, nadie a quién llamar. Tenten no contestaba, Ino estaba ocupada, Karin nunca llevaba su móvil. Sólo quedaba Naruto. Suspiro, era eso o nada.

— ¿Hinata…?— Su voz sonaba ronca, cansada. Tal vez estaba durmiendo, qué raro, ¿Durmiendo en el día? —Hola, Naruto-kun…

— ¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás bien…?—Se sonrojó de repente, sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse. Naruto escuchó un pequeño gemido, frunció el ceño.

—Yo…hablé, bueno, intenté…hablar con Sasuke—El rubio que estaba adormitado, se levantó, algo debió haber dicho el imbécil para que tuviera que recurrir a él— ¿Qué te dijo?

—Bueno…él…—Se escuchó un pequeño suspiro, Naruto comenzó a ponerse una camisa, en ese momento iría a verlo— Me rechazó…y no quiere volver….a verme.

—Nena…lo siento…— Se acarició la cien, iba a matarlo, también comprendió que el decirle "nena" había sido extraño— ¿Quieres que vaya a verte? ¿O quieres que le parta la cara?

Una pequeña risa se escuchó, el rubio sonrío— ¡No! Sólo…no tenía a nadie más y…bueno…— La pelinegra se avergonzó, realmente fue una mala idea— No tienes que explicarme nada, no te preocupes... ¡De veras!

Naruto para nada tenía la intención de dejar las cosas así, no después de escuchar como el idiota la había tratado, estaba enfadado. Y ya iba camino a casa de su "mejor amigo".

—No hagas nada— La dulce voz parecía un poco quebrada, y al chico le enfadó más—No lo haré. —Y colgó. Dejando a su amiga confundida. También preocupada.

No debió haberle dicho nada, el Uzumaki se repetía a si mismo enfrente de la mansión del idiota— ¡Sasuke! ¡Abre la maldita puerta o voy a entrar a la fuerza!

—Joven, Uchiga…. — Un señor de limpieza lo observó— Yo abriré.

No le extrañaba escuchar al subnormal de Naruto como todos los días y comenzaba a hartarse. Camino a la puerta con cansancio, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, iba a mandarlo al carajo y terminar con todo. O eso pensó antes de sentir el piso frío, y su mejilla ardiendo. — ¿Qué rayos, Naruto…?

—Eres un imbécil— Sus ojos azules parecían de color rojo, pero ni siquiera eso lo hizo reaccionar, su rostro era igual de frío.

— ¿Quién carajo eres para hacerle daño a Hinata? ¿¡Eh!? ¡O a cualquier otra persona! — Lo levanto con el cuello de su playera, Sasuke rodó los ojos— ¿Eso es todo?

—Me das lástima— El rubio sonrío con sorna, observando a su alrededor— No tienes a nadie, sólo la tenías a ella, tal vez a mí.

El azabache sonrío con ironía— ¿Quién te dijo que los necesito, Naruto? — Comenzó a soltar su agarre—No son más que basura barata.

—Recuerda todo lo que dices, porque no existen segundas oportunidades— La dureza de su voz no logró ningún efecto, más que burla en los ojos del otro— Eres un asco de persona, tal vez por eso toda tu familia se fue a la mierda.

Fue el turno de sangrarle el labio al chico de ojos azules, sabía que había dicho una tontería, pero no se arrepentía— ¡Cállate imbécil! No sabes nada de ellos, no sabes nada de mí, así que no te atrevas, ¡Jamás has tenido una familia! Maldito huérfano de mierda, nunca sabrás lo que es—.

— ¿De verdad, Sasuke? ¿Crees que eso me afecta? — Sonrío melancólico— Me pregunto si realmente eres mi mejor amigo, él sabría que eso ha pasado. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque sé que si no resolvía mis putos problemas, iba a lastimar a los demás por ello.

—Pues vaya, tan fácil te olvidas de tus problemas— Sus dedos se tensaron, no podía evitarlo. No lo sentía, le quería arruinar la cara— No es olvidarse de ellos, es madurar, creo que no sabes qué es.

—No sabes nada, mi puta familia acaba de joderse, ¿Quieres que vaya por ahí de lo más feliz? — Sus gritos hicieron eco, Naruto trataba de entenderlo, sus manos se interponían entre ellos— No, quiero que resuelvas tus cosas sin hacer que otra persona se sienta igual que tú, ¿Crees que ella merecía eso?

No quería hablar del tema, en el fondo estaba seguro de que la iba a perder, la idea le molestaba. Le daba nauseas. — No tenía por qué haberse metido, ni por qué haberme hablado. ¡Fue su maldita culpa!

—Sí, claro, trata de justificar lo que haces y hacerte la víctima— El chico de ojos azules frunció el ceño, mientras parecía querer arrancarse el cabello— Entiendo que te sientas del asco, entiendo que no quieras hablarnos. Pero jamás comprenderé lo muy subnormal que pareces, creí que eras mucho más que eso. No fue su culpa, se supone que es tu mejor amiga. Pero sólo eres un maldito que la trato como nada.

—Mira, Naruto…no sabes por lo que estoy pasando, trato de olvidarme de todo— Su rostro moreno se volvió cansado, _¿Esa era su verdadera cara?_ Parecía a punto ahogarse en lágrimas — Quiero que todo se vaya, y sé que las cosas no volverán a ser lo mismo, mi vida…bueno, ya no la tengo, y no puedo seguir fingiendo, siendo amable con todos, como si no pasara nada, como si no quisiera gritar. Sinceramente, me importan tan poco que me sorprende.

Pero mentía, la realidad era que tenía miedo. No quería verla, no quería tenerlos y que después lo dejaran lo sabía, sólo quería protegerse. Negó con la cabeza, sin mirarlo directamente — Es verdad que no sé lo que sientes, no sé lo que es tener algo y luego perderlo, yo jamás tuve nada. Pero entiendo muy bien lo que es estar solo, toda la puta vida. ¿Y sabes qué? No es tan malo, ni tan bueno. Me gusta estar conmigo mismo y también me gusta tener personas alrededor, a los que puedo llamar ahora " _Familia_ ". Y tú acabas de joder a una.

Sasuke sonrío, a él también le dolía. _¿Esto era el fin de su amistad?_ — Voy a ir al punto, no voy a dejar que le hagas más daño. No vas a volver a tener ningún tipo de relación con ella, acabas de perderla. No sólo a ella…— Naruto sonrío, un poco cabizbajo— A partir de ahora, estás solo.

El azabache no sabía cómo tenía que sentirse, pero tenía claro que Uzumaki hablaba completamente en serio, pensándolo un poco, ¿Realmente sólo consideraba a Hinata su amiga? ¿O había algo más? Con el estómago revuelto por la idea, y pasando su mano por su rostro agotado, aceptó. No había más que hacer, prefería que se la llevara a volver a lastimarla. La amaba demasiado, realmente la amaba, y se sentía mal por ello.

— ¡Já! Veo que cuánto te importa… ¿Eso es lo que quieres cierto? ¡Ni siquiera haces una maldita mueca! — El rubio comenzó a reír, era eso o golpearle de nuevo— Me das asco.

Y con esa última palabra, cerró la puerta de su ex mejor amigo de un portazo. Dejando al otro desvanecerse en el suelo, cubriéndose el rostro, ¿Qué tan bajo tenía que caer? No podía arreglar las cosas, su corazón daba un vuelco, se sentía vacío. Se sentía como un completo retrasado, ¿Por qué había aceptado? _¡No la quería dejar ir!_ Pero su maldito orgullo, él. Él simplemente no iba a hacer nada, vería como se iría alejando.

Tal vez parecía que exageraba, pero no tenía a nadie más. Se había quedado sólo. " _Perdóname, Hinata_ ".

* * *

Ella no lo perdonaría, no después de ver a Naruto en su puerta, a punto de llorar del enfado, contando que a él realmente le daba igual. Que nadie le importaba. —Lo lamento, lo intenté, hablé con él, pero…ni siquiera lo reconozco, Hinata…ni si quiera sé quién es ahora.

En un acto reflejo, su mano acaricio con miedo su rostro— No es tu culpa…no tienes que intentar ayudarlo…— La pequeña sonrisa que adornó su rostro, le hizo sentirse peor— No, él es…él es mi hermano. Y debo cuidarlo…sé que no lo entiende pero, somos lo único que tiene. Y lo está tirando.

—Entonces…no nos merece— Sus ojos perla se volvieron duros, el rubio la observo con lástima mientras ponía su mano sobre su frágil hombro— No te mientas, no vas a dejarlo. Ni tú ni yo.

Lo abrazó, mientras un puñado de lágrimas mojaron su camisa— No sé…no sé lo que le pasa, lo entiendo, realmente lo intento. Sé que todo…se fue, p-pero, ni si quiera sé lo que digo…tiene razón de sentirse así, está en todo su derecho…me duele tanto que le haya pasado a él, Naruto, me duele tanto…

—Necesita estar solo— Le acaricio la espalda, tratando de consolarla— sólo así entenderá.

Se quedó callada, sintiéndose cada vez peor, ¿Así debería actuar una persona que ama a otra? ¿Dejándolo sólo? ¿Dejando que se hundiera sin hacer nada al respecto? En ese instante, creyó que sí, él necesitaba entender que aún tenía familia. Y sólo lo entendería, perdiéndola.

" _Perdóname, Sasuke_ ".

* * *

Se escucharon golpes, en la oscuridad de ese lugar, que se veía demasiado perdido, demasiado grande. Era casi un monstruo, sus ojos parecían rojos. Sonreía— Eres un imbécil.

El chico sólo sonreía, no reconocía su cuerpo, casi lleno de su propia sangre, no dijo nada. No hizo nada por defenderse. La noche sería demasiado larga. El gran y enorme agresor, se sintió aún más grande, se arregló el traje, y levantando el rostro del joven, que era lo único que no parecía lastimado, comenzó a reírse— Eres tan débil, Sasuke, tal vez por eso toda su familia se fue a la mierda.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. :3

Cherrymarce: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar, linda! Pues bueno, ya se verá, ya se verá ewé. Siento que soy una sádica con el pobre Sasuke. :C

.


	22. Capítulo 22 Sospechas

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son totalmente propiedad del autor Masashi Kishimoto y sólo los uso sin fin de lucro, para divertirme escribiendo historias de mi autoría. Algunos personajes serán creación mía y podrían o no tener relevancia en la historia, si esto no les gusta, no lo lean. Las parejas serán elegidas conforme se desarrolle la historia.

Pensamientos: ¿Será que me ama?

Dialogo: — ¿Cómo estás? —Pregunté preocupada.

Subrayado: Será utilizado cuando se dé importancia a una parte de la conversación, o en pensamientos.

Saltos en el tiempo/ Escritos del personaje: _"Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños jugábamos en un gran árbol"._

 _._

* * *

Capítulo 22. Sospechas.

* * *

 **E** lla era una hermosa chica, ¡Joder! Lo era, su sonrisa, sus ojos y la manera en la que se enfadaba. Lo inteligente, a veces torpe. No quería aceptar que le gustaba, pero siendo sincero, nadie lo había tratado tan mal sin tener consecuencias, sin hacerlo tener ganas de joder, ella era distinta y jodidamente necia. No podía evitarlo, haría lo que fuera para volver a ser cualquier cosa, amigos, por ahora. Porque aún no estaba seguro de una relación.

—Hanabi…— Su voz sonaba un poco ronca, ¿Acaso eran los brakets? Estaba harto de tener fierros en su boca. La chica acelero el paso, llevaban así casi un mes. ¡Un jodido mes siguiéndola a la tienda de arte! — Gaara, te lo he dicho mil veces: ¡Déjame en paz!

—Y yo voy a repetírtelo— Trato de omitir una sonrisa burlona, no quería verla más molesta, no es que le tuviese miedo. Pero era mejor prevenir— No te haré caso.

—Puedo sentir tu vibra a distancia, ¡Y sé que estabas a punto de burlarte! — Se paró en seco mientras volteaba apuntándolo con el dedo, el ceño fruncido, la frente un poco sudorosa. Él casi sonrió— ¿Crees que soy tu diversión? ¿Tu juguete o qué?

No pudo evitar que apareciera una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa. Al fin tenían una conversación decente— Tal vez, en todo caso ahora puedo reconocer entre el rojo sangre y el rojo anaranjado o el que es más vino.

Sus ojos grises hicieron una ruleta rusa, ¿Era posible girarlos así? —Ahora dices que te interesa el arte, ¡Por dios! No distingues entre el negro y el gris, no vengas con la excusa de que vas a aprender, sé más original, idiota.

—Uhm…—Suspiró, sin dejar su expresión tan extrañamente feliz— Te he dicho el por qué, pero al parecer prefieres las excusas, ¿No?

—¡Ay, vamos! No me jodas— Su rostro se tornó rojizo de repente— Tú no vas porque quieras estar conmigo, vas porque no tienes otra cosa con la cual entretenerte, y como tienes taaanto tiempo libre a la que le toca joderse es a mí, porque soy la única chica que no se moja ni tartamudea como retrasada cuando te ve.

—Si eso crees— Camino hasta ponerse al lado suyo, intentó tomar su mochila, pero la chica lo empujo. Gaara no se inmuto— ¿Nos vamos entonces?

—¡Me voy a ir pero yo sola!, ¡Eh! ¡Loco! ¿No escuchas? ¡Já! — Él atractivo chico caminó directo a la tienda, mientras una gran sonrisa, adornaba su rostro— Eres tan… ¡Agg! ¡Te odio!

"Jajajaja" Sonrío aún más, nah. No lo odiaba. Veía su frágil cuerpo caminar rápidamente al lado suyo. Tal vez aprendería a distinguir entre verde musgo y verde planta. Pensó con sarcasmo.

* * *

Hace unas horas Sakura sonrío disimuladamente mientras observaba a Sasori en el salón, sin que éste lo notara. O eso quería pensar. Estaba nerviosa, su estómago estaba blando. Le gustaba como se veía hoy, siempre se vestía tan recatado, elegante. Suspiro, hoy. Hoy era sexy.

Su cabello desordenado, el piercing que se había hecho en el labio inferior, su vestimenta que a pesar de tener su estilo, rayaba en lo gótico. Uf, su chaqueta negra. Le gustaba, ¡No!, le encantaban los chicos malos, especialmente él. Jamás imagino verlo así pero…sin duda había sido un cambio maravilloso para sus ojos. Estaba a punto de ir a arrancarle los labios.

No quería admitirlo porque no le gustaba esa parte de ella, pero seguía siendo un poco pervertida. Había intentado cambiarse para madurar pero…al verlo ahí, era imposible. Se puso nerviosa, agacho la mirada. Sonriendo.

—A qué se ve endemoniadamente bien este Sasori eh— La pícara mirada de Ino que estaba agachada frente a ella, quería desnudar a su marionetista. No se lo reprochaba. Se sonrojo— Oh vamos, Sakura, no estás ciega.

—No he visto nada— Sus facciones se endurecieron e incluso se preguntó el por qué su actitud hacia la rubia era de esa forma, pero no le daba confianza además no le gustaban los chismes pero, ¿Y si de verdad se había acostado con el profesor Kakashi?, no quería ni pensar en los problemas que estaba metida su compañera.

—Creí que eras más…madura— Le sonrío con cierta acidez regresando su mirada hacia el chico. Sus ojos verdes estaban furiosos, se desviaron hacia el libro que tenía sobre sus piernas, ignorándola. — No eres tan interesante como creí. En fin frentona, te veo luego.

Se tocó la frente por inercia, sus mejillas estaban rojas— Nos vemos, cerda. — La joven rubia movió sus caderas coquetamente, sin hacer caso mientras se dirigía hacia el Uchiga que estaba en el asiento de atrás, escuchando música.

—Necesito que vayas al consejo, o se te dará de baja y tendremos que escoger a Naruto como tu suplente— Sasuke bufó, sin decir nada— Te recuerdo que no entiendo señas, y no creo que seas sordomudo.

—Como quieran— La chica dio un golpe en su mesa— Eso no es una respuesta, Dime, ¿Sí o no irás al consejo?

Sus ojos negros observaron el techo color azul por unos segundos, meditando. Sabía que no quería estar ahí pero también que su tío sólo le dejaba una opción en mente así que volvió a dirigirse hacia ella— Sí.

Sus ojos azules brillaron, al menos habían conversado un poco. Se sintió victoriosa al igual que incomoda al notar que Tenten se acercaba hacia el moreno. "Mejor irse de aquí" — ¡Vaya! Pues entonces te esperamos ahí, Naruto ya se había hecho a la idea pero…en fin, ¡Adiós! Y hola, Tenten.

La aludida levantó una ceja, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de saludarla, sin duda su amiga estaba un poco loca. De repente sintió nervios, no sabía si saludarlo o…— Tenten.

— ¡Ah! Sí, hola, Sasuke— Se paró recta como si un policía la inspeccionara— Tu móvil.

— ¿Eh? — Él comenzó a desesperarse, inhalo y exhalo— Se cayó, ¿Estás sorda?

Se lo tendió, su tez morena parecía morada de la vergüenza, realizó varias reverencias, no sabía si sentirse ridícula o algo— ¡Muchas gracias!

—Hmp…— Como se sentía en más confianza se acercó a él— ¿Y qué tal el receso?

Quería contestarle "A ti que te importa o un lárgate" pero ella jamás se había metido en sus asuntos además, aún no la odiaba del todo— Como siempre.

—Ah…bueno, ¿Cuándo vamos a correr juntos? — Su sonría era tan carismática que el chico estuvo demasiado tentado a regresarle el gesto— Nunca.

—Tú lo prometiste— Levantó una ceja, curioso— Te dije que tal vez.

—Ahora no tienes palabra— Sus manos se pusieron en jarra— Creí que un Uchiga jamás se retractaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron en par, tenía el rostro levemente enrojecido— Mañana, y sé puntual o te quedas— Tenten estaba demasiado alegre, no lo había visto actuar casi como un ser humano desde el incidente…haría lo posible por ayudarlo, a su estilo.

—No me conoces— Le sacó la lengua— Llegaré antes que tú.

* * *

Hinata los observaba de lejos casi triste, su semblante era sombrío pero quería convencerse de que no estaba celosa. Empezó a juguetear con su cabello, ¿Por qué a ella sí? — ¡Eh! —.

Un apretón de mejillas la llevaron a la realidad, y unos hermosos ojos azules la pusieron firme en la tierra— Encontré el cupón del ramen especial—.

—Yate dije, Naruto, que el ramen sabor a chicle es una bazofia— El gruñido de Kiba le hizo gracia— Créeme, con la diarrea no bromeo. Y su olor, puaj.

— ¿No quieren ir mañana? ¡Incluso podríamos ir a otro lado! — Sai sonrió como siempre, Lee dijo algo sobre la maravillosa llama de la juventud, Gaara refunfuñó diciendo algo sobre Neji y su prima. O algo así. Temari los miró curiosa, y Shikamaru bostezó.

—Si quieren vamos a mi casa, tienes piscina— Dijo la chica de cuatro coletas, sonriendo. La mayoría, que no estaban acostumbrados a verla siendo amable, prácticamente aceptaron si refutar nada, los Sabaku no tenían una casota, eso era un hecho.

—T-tal vez a mi hermana le gustaría ir— Su dulce voz enterneció a la ruda chica— ¡Claro, pueden invitar a todos! — Gaara sonrió para sus adentros, ¡Bingo! — G-gracias…

Sasuke observó con curiosidad a las personas con las que antes se juntaba, de cierta manera no podía evitar curiosidad, Sakura que estaba delante suyo, le regalo una leve sonrisa— ¿Irás, Sasuke-kun? — Se lo pensó unos segundos, pero sabía la respuesta, no quería ser tan cobarde, no quería tener miedo. Pero suspiro en sí mismo, jornada larga…noche larga— No.

Su lindo rostro se tornó decepcionado y extraño, parecía querer ir además, ahí había algo extraño, ¿Acaso eso era…marcas en sus muñecas? No lograba ver demasiado bien, puesto que tenía un suéter, trato de ver más detenidamente bastante preocupada.

— ¿Qué estás mirando? — Su voz se volvió agresiva, la tomó de la muñeca— Suéltame, ahora. —Frunció el ceño, apretándola con fuerza antes de soltarla—MI vida no te incumbe, ¿Bien?

Sus ojos verdes vacilaban, había visto perfectamente cicatrices, ¿Él se las había provocado? Aún si su rostro duro era una clara advertencia no iba a quedarse quieta. No podía creer que se estuviera haciendo daño, era imposible. Sasuke sería incapaz… ¿Por qué tenía marcas? ¿Debería decirlo a la directora? Se mordió el labio.

Tal vez debería investigar, antes dé.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :3

Como siempre, Cherrymarce, ya sabes, muchas gracias por leerme, agradezco tu comentario, poco a poco se verán las cosas. :3


	23. Capítulo 23 Días de piscina

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son totalmente propiedad del autor Masashi Kishimoto y sólo los uso sin fin de lucro, para divertirme escribiendo historias de mi autoría. Algunos personajes serán creación mía y podrían o no tener relevancia en la historia, si esto no les gusta, no lo lean. Las parejas serán elegidas conforme se desarrolle la historia.

Pensamientos: ¿Será que me ama?

Dialogo: — ¿Cómo estás? —Pregunté preocupada.

Subrayado: Será utilizado cuando se dé importancia a una parte de la conversación, o en pensamientos.

Saltos en el tiempo/ Escritos del personaje: _"Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños jugábamos en un gran árbol"._

* * *

Capítulo 23. Días de piscina.

* * *

— **H** inata, ¿Vas a ponerte ese traje de baño? — Ino parecía curiosa, su amiga tenía un cuerpo hermoso así que le parecía ridículo que sólo usara unos shorts de su primo y una blusa de tirantes. — Sí, ¿Se ve mal?

—Sí, deja esa ropa para las que no tienen nada que enseñar, hija— La miro Karin, que se había dignado a ir a la fiesta de Temari. Su bikini rojo le sentaba perfecto.

Hanabi estaba al lado de su hermana frunciendo el ceño, incluso con esa ropa se veía bonita. ¿Y ella? No tenía nada interesante— Hinata es una tímida.

—Yo creo que debe ponerse lo que quiera, si te sientes cómoda—Temari le sonrió, con sus shorts militares y su top verde— entonces está bien.

Hinata le devolvió el gesto, siempre tuvo la idea de que ella era ruda e incluso algo grosera pero era madura, simpática. —Tonterías, al menos ponte este negro, es completo.

—Es verdad, ¿Cuándo volverás a vivir esta experiencia? — Sakura la animó, Temari la había invitado a su casa, al parecer eran amigas o algo así. Sus ojos perla miraron el traje de baño, no estaba tan descubierto, le gustaba. —T-tienes razón.

—Y…mientras se cambia esta mujer…dime Tenten, ¿Qué tal vas con su primo? — Ino sonrío con picardía hacia la morena, que estaba acomodando sus chongitos. —Pf, no vale la pena.

— ¿Tan malo es? — Karin observó de reojo a Temari que preguntó con curiosidad, "Si tan sólo lo conocieran". La pelirroja sabía que no era tan cruel como parecía. — Es de lo peor.

—Creo que es buen chico— Sakura las interrumpió, mirando un punto en el cuarto de la rubia— Eh, perdón, me he metido.

Tenten le sonrío—Yo también lo creía, no importa Sakura, ahora eres parte del grupo, ¿No? —.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron, ¿De verdad la habían incluido? Se sonrojo, al fin empezaba a relacionarse con buenas personas, o eso creyó al verlas a todas tan aliviadas, sin ningún problema personal, tan felices. —Gracias…

—Hablando de eso, ¿Aún no sales con Sasori? — Ino la acorraló— Bueno, es complicado.

—N-no entiendo, se gustan t-tanto, no veo el por qué no deberían salir— Hinata apareció, ninguna quiso incomodarla con miradas pero a pesar de lo discreto que era su bikini, se veía hermosa. — Tal vez, Hinata. — Sonrío Sakura. Pero nunca les diría que la razón era que el marionetista no se lo había pedido aún.

— ¿Y tu hermano, Temari? — Preguntó Karin, abriendo la puerta de su cuarto mientras miraba hacia los pasillos. La aludida suspiro—¿Cuál de los dos?

Karin rodó los ojos— Gaara, obvio. — Ino sonrío asintiendo, a nadie le interesaba Kankuro— Está con Shikamaru, comprando bebidas, ¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero verlo, tu hermano es bastante atractivo— Ino le apretó la mejilla— Ya habíamos dicho que Gaara era de todas— Tenten asintió sonriendo.

—No sabía que mi hermano tenía admiradoras—Hanabi suspiro—No tienes idea.

—Pues cuando quieran se los presento, aunque sinceramente es bastante antipático—Ino sonrió—eso lo hace más sexy.

Sakura se mordió el labio— Y tiene brakets, y ojos verdes. —Tenten chilló—¿Verdad que eso es hermoso?

Hanabi comenzó a tener un tic nervioso, que aumento cuando su hermana acepto que Gaara era jodidamente atractivo, ¡Ja! Idiotas, si tan sólo lo conocieran a fondo— Temari metió su dedo en la boca—Puaj, no quiero seguir escuchando nada más.

—¿Y tú tienes novio, Temari-san? — Sus hermosos ojos aguamarina se dilataron brevemente, se escuchó un leve suspiro— Pues…sí.

Ino se acercó a ella emocionada— ¿Y quién es? — La chica comenzó a reírse— ¿No lo han notado? Es Shikamaru.

—Joder, ¿El nerd del salón? ¡Pero cómo! Tú eres un mundo distinto— Tenten se acercó curiosa. — Somos más parecidos de lo que parece y…además, me gustan los chicos inteligentes.

—Pues vaya, con razón discutían tanto, ya decía yo— Ino sonrió— El amor es extraño.

—Si no lo fuera no sería tan interesante—Murmuro la pelirosa, con un picor en el estómago. Hinata sonrió melancólica, tenía razón.

* * *

Naruto estaba preocupado, no sabía si se había perdido o esa enorme casa era de los Sabaku no, ¡Era impresionante! ¿Había llegado muy temprano? Sentía nervios, la casa le imponía.

—¿Qué haces ahí parado? —Shikamaru levantó una ceja, sonriendo. Gaara le interrogo con la mirada mientras abría la puerta—¿Vas a entrar o no?

—¡Ah, claro! — Sus largas piernas se movieron con rapidez, los otros dos lo miraron con gracia, ese tío nunca cambiaría. Naruto era demasiado…Naruto. —No vayas tan rápido, qué problemático.

—Hmp, Temari te matará si pisas el césped— Le advirtió el pelirrojo, mientras acomodaba las bebidas en una de las mesas afuera de la piscina. — ¿Por qué asustas a mis invitados?

Naruto se sonrojo al ver a la atractiva chica, pero sintió más pavor al caer en cuenta de que estaba frente a la chica más ruda de la clase. — Jajaja….si, bueno, lo lamento por el césped…

El vago número uno le sonrió con cansancio mientras se acomodaba al lado de su novia—No te preocupes, estás a salvo hoy.

Sus nervios disminuyeron al ver a una hermosa morena de ojos perla, que le sonreía levemente. Se le revolvió el estómago, ¿Quería vomitar? Seguramente había sido ese bendito ramen del cupón, Kiba tenía razón, era terrible.

—Eh…pts, Hinata, pts— Le susurró a su lado, la chica se sonrojo.

—Naruto-kun…hola— Apenas notaba que a la dulce niña se le hacían hoyuelos al sonreír, eso le gustaba. —¡Te ves muy bien hoy! Digo, no es que no te veas bien otros días, no te estoy diciendo fea ni nada, es que hoy te ves mejor, no es que luego te veas peor es sólo que…

—Déjalo Naruto, la cagaste— Sakura lo miró riendo mientras la morena se veía incómoda, ese rubio nunca cambiaría. Tenten los observo, pero que buena pareja hacían esos dos. Observó su celular, el Uchiga le había prometido venir, últimamente eran algo así como inseparables. Él sólo podía soportarla a ella y bueno, la castaña sólo quería ayudarlo.

Pero no contestaba, y ya se estaba dando por vencida.

* * *

Poco a poco las personas comenzaron a llegar, incluso Kakashi se había unido. Ino parecía nerviosa y evitaba mirarle, apenas notó cuando Sai se sentó al lado suyo— ¿Estás evitándolo? — Acercó sus delgadas y pálidas manos al agua mientras sonreía de manera hipócrita.

—Qué te importa— Sentía una ligera acidez al verlo, el páliducho sonrío aún más— Tienes razón, no me importa. Sólo intento sacar un tema de conversación.

—¿Y por qué? —La rubia siempre estaba confundida cuando estaba con él. — Porque leí que eso se hacía en las fiestas.

—¿Tienes algún retraso, Sai? ¿O siempre te has divertido jodiéndome? — Sus profundos ojos contraatacaron los suyos tan claros— No lo sé. ¿Estás molesta?

—¿Por qué lo estaría? —Claro que lo estaba, quería partirle la cara, ¿Cómo era posible que no lo supiera? La había engañado, la había ridiculizado frente a la escuela aceptando que le había sido infiel y no le importaba haberlo sido. Y para el colmo, con Shion. La copia barata de Hinata.

—No lo sé— Lo triste es que parecía realmente no saberlo— Leí en un libro que muchas veces las ex novias son unas locas psicóticas, ¿Es eso?

Ino bufo, riéndose— Eres un idiota— El artista tomó un sorbo de agua, porque no bebía— Lo sé.

—Que milagro, al menos sabes algo— Los ojos de Sai recorrieron el cuerpo de su ex, no sabía por qué hacía las cosas, se dejaba llevar casi siempre por impulsos, y a veces creía que sentía culpa, pero no estaba seguro— Eres hermosa.

—Oh, lo siento, pero eso ya no me hace efecto—Su oscura mirada se perdió en sus labios, se sintió molesto o algo así— Claro, ahora te acuestas con ancianos.

¡Eso había sido el colmo! Sus manos ardían pero podía asegurar que el rostro del estúpido ese dolía más, le sonrío orgullosa— Prefiero eso a acostarme contigo de nuevo.

—No decías eso antes— Su sonrisa parecía ladina, algo se sentía de Uchigas aquí, extrañamente— Aún me gustas.

—Pues lo siento— Ino le acaricio su rojiza piel— Porque ahora sólo me das asco.

Aunque no estaba muy segura, tampoco lo sabía muy bien. Estaba un poco confundida o tal vez bastante, Kakashi ni siquiera le hablaba, y se rumoreaba que estaba saliendo con Anko, ¿Sólo había sido usada? Además, ¿Por qué Sai la había engañado? ¿Por qué era tan extraño? Ni siquiera lo conoció del todo, era un idiota…pero su relación era…era única. Jamás podría olvidarlo, para su jodida desgracia.

Sai sonrió mientras todo mundo lo observaba con lástima, el pobre ni siquiera sabía qué había hecho mal, él no la había engañado, Shion le dijo que ella quería aprender a besar, que sería como un profesor y recibiría una recompensa, realmente eso no era infidelidad, porque él ni siquiera lo sabía. Él sólo dijo lo que había hecho, ayudar a Shion.

Sí, él era muy idiota. Pero Ino también porque nunca sospecho que Sai, tenía asperger.

* * *

Un poco lejos del lugar, cerca de las bebidas estaba Sakura algo nerviosa observando el grupo de Sasori, donde se encontraban Pain, Konan y Deidara. Ellos se veían llamativos, todos vestidos tan peculiares, sin dejar ese estilo oscuro. En realidad ese grupo era muy popular.

 _¿Por qué no vamos, le hablamos a ese hermoso tío y le quitamos esa molesta ropa de encima?_

Sakura rodó los ojos, su yo interno jamás iba a entender. Notó a lo lejos que Ino le giñaba un ojo dirigiendo su mirada al marionetista. La ignoro, ella no iría a hablarle, él tenía que hacerlo.

Su relación era extraña, no tenía título y tampoco es que compartieran muchas cosas además al pelirrojo no le interesaba estar en una relación por lo que ella no se esforzaba en se había hecho a la idea de que con él no iba a pasar nada.

—Sakura…— ¿A hora quién estaba jodiendo? Se quedó de piedra, al ver a Pain parado a un lado— ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de estar acosándonos?

—¿Perdón? — Trato de disimular su sonrojo mirando hacia otro lado, pero el chico de los ojos extraños le tomó del hombro— En vez de eso, ¿Por qué no vienes?

Sintió como la llevaba a rastras con ellos, se relajó, esta era una perfecta oportunidad de hablar con él. —Vaya, Pain, sí que te has buscado a una buena obra de arte.

Konan frunció el ceño mientras le daba un golpe al rubio— Te recuerdo que Yahiko es de mi propiedad ahora. — Pain sonrío levemente mientras soltaba a la chica del cabello de chicle y tomaba la mano de su novia.

—Pero ella todavía no es propiedad de nadie, ¿Cierto? — Sus ojos azules se agudizaron y a la pelirosa le dio un ataque de pánico, ese tío no le daba buena espina— Así que…puedo coquetear con ella.

—Dudo que seas su tipo— Sasori sonrío con sarcasmo— en realidad dudo que seas el tipo de alguien en todo el lugar.

—Jajaja, te pasaste, pero si eh, como que yo igual lo creo— El rubio se puso furioso y a la chica le dio cierta ternura al verlo, pero le dio más gracia ver como Sasori lo ignoraba por completo— Deidara acabará siendo devorado por sus gatos.

—Cállate Pain, si no hubiera sido por mí, jamás te habrías acostado con Konan— Se escucharon sus risas aún más fuertes, Sasori tan sólo rodó los ojos— En realidad, Nagato fue el que hizo todo el trabajo. Tú sólo compraste los condones.

—Y unos baratos, por cierto—Konan le enseño la lengua, Yahiko sonrío mientras observaba a Sakura— Tranquila, es inofensivo.

—Aun así creo que mantendré mis distancias— Sonrío divertida, esos chicos eran más lindos de lo que parecían, Sasori se recorrió a un lado, ¿Quería que se sentara con él?

Deidara le guiño un ojo— Siéntate, chica con la que no voy a coquetear hoy— Se movió incómoda hasta llegar a ellos, a ratos miraba a Sasori, que estaba entretenido hablando sobre el taller de manualidades. ¡Era tan lindo!

Pero comenzó a sentirse un poco mal, porque él la estaba ignorando olímpicamente. Frunció el ceño, tal vez ella debía hablar con él, desde que la vio abrazando a Sasuke, desde que se había puesto mal por su amigo, el pelirrojo se había alejado de ella. Y no lo entendía. ¿Estaba celoso? Lo dudaba bastante.

—Sasori, ¿Podemos hablar? — Sus ojos miel la observaron con curiosidad, estaba nerviosa— Sí.

La tomó de la mano, se sonrojó tanto que creyó que era fosforescente, sus amigos los miraron sin decir nada, el chico se veían tan bien, era tan genial. — Nos vemos luego.

Sus ojos verdes estaban recorriendo su silueta, era tan varonil, tan alto, tan atractivo, tenía un aura tranquila a su alrededor y parecía que todo estaba bien a su lado, parecía que el mundo estaba por detenerse sólo para observarlo a él. Tenía esa actitud madura, e inteligente de un chico "cool".

Sus compañeros y amigos sabían que Sasori era ese chico que sin querer era observado por muchos, claro que llamaba la atención. Hasta había llamado la atención de ella, y no lo entendía, ella era todo lo contrario. Siempre en su mundo, alejada de los demás, invisible.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien Sasori le recordaba a una canción tan seductora, algo así como…Do I Wanna Know, de Artic Monkeys, sí, algo así. Sin duda, esa era la canción de Sasori. Jodidamente atrayente, con su mano entrelazada a la de él, sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Llegaron a un punto alejado, cerca del jardín de la rubia, su corazón estaba latiendo fuerte, a punto de explotar y hacerla pedazos. ¿Hace cuánto estaban aquí? ¿Minutos, horas? Tenía que decir algo, ella se lo había propuesto— ¿Qué ocurre?

Suspiro, inhalo, quería saber qué eran, porqué se estaba alejando y también porqué la había ignorado, se mordió la lengua— Sólo…es eso exactamente, ¿Qué ocurre con nosotros?

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Su cabello rojo destellaba en la oscuridad, dejó su sudadera negra a un lado, y se recargo en la pared, esperando. — Sí, es decir, ¿Somos algo?

—¿Tenemos que ser algo? — ¿Sasori fumaba? Al parecer sí, porque tiró una colilla al suelo, sus ojos verdes vacilaron, era verdad, ¿Tenían que ser algo? — Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—En realidad no— Sus labios fueron relamidos, ¿Por qué se veía tan bien? — Tendrás que explicármelo.

Su estómago empezaba a vomitar mariposas, ¿Estaba jugando con ella? Estaba casi segura de que sí— Creí que…te gustaba, o algo así.

Sasori soltó su mano, tenía sus ojos puestos firmes en ella, sonrío para sus adentros— Me gustas— Notó que el sonrojo adornaba su pálida piel, y evitaba mirarlo. — ¿Entonces?

—Eso no significa que quiera algo contigo— Le sonrío arrogante, golpe bajo, ¿Por qué ahora era tan distinto? — Además…aún sientes algo por el Uchiga.

Sintió una mezcla de cosas dentro de sí, estaba tan equivocado— ¿Esa es la razón? ¿Qué no lo he "olvidado"? ¿Por eso te comportas así?

Sus manos tomaron un mechón de su cabello— No le des tantas vueltas.

Lo empujo, estaba furiosa, ese no era Sasori— Eres un idiota, ¿Por qué te comportas así eh? ¿Por qué estás siendo algo que no eres? — Parecía extraño, le sonrío— Tal vez no me conocías tan bien.

—Oh no, te conozco— Se acercó aún más a él— Sólo estás celoso.

Sasori quería tenerla cerca, eso había querido desde el inicio y a pesar de que creyó que iba a aburrirse de ella, sólo quería morder su piel mucho más que antes— Tal vez, y tú sólo sientes curiosidad por mí, pero nada más.

—Te equivocas, Sasori— Sus labios, eso quería. Estaba harto, era intolerante— Entonces… ¿Por qué no me besas?

Su mano bajó a su cintura, tenía que callarle la boca, estaba harto de ser tan paciente con ella— Tienes que decirme, Sakura…

—¿Decirte qué? — Estaba a punto de caer enfrente de él, su voz se sentía tan fría, tan pero tan bien— Que vas a dejar de jugar conmigo.

Sakura se sonrojo— Yo nunca lo hice— Se escuchó un pequeño suspiro de parte del pelirrojo, que rozaba ya sus labios— Oh sí…lo haces.

Su aliento se mezclaba, se derritió con su voz, se sintió mareada— Quieres que te diga lo que somos, ¿Cierto? — Notó que sus ojos se veían más oscuros, y a ella se le erizó la piel—¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?

—No quiero ser tu novia, no quiero darme esa etiqueta tan falsa— La colonia que estaba usando le gustaba, ya no quería hablar— Quiero ser algo más, aunque los demás me cataloguen así, aunque nos cataloguemos así. Quiero ser tu mejor amiga, quiero ser todo, y quiero estar contigo.

—¿Era tan difícil decirlo? — Su voz ronca y el olor de menta, sus manos acariciando su cintura, el ruido. Ella, y lo seductor que era, estaban volviéndola loca. Sintió sus labios morder los suyos, era tan lento que ya no estaba segura de poder controlarse, besaba tan bien, era tan…perfecto.

Por el momento, sólo eran…ellos. No necesitaban una etiqueta, ahora lo entendía.

* * *

Creo que este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito, y me ha gustado mucho, espero a ustedes también, espero comentarios, eso alimenta a los escritores además es gratis. :3

¡Hasta luego!


	24. Capítulo 24 Días de piscina parte 2

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son totalmente propiedad del autor Masashi Kishimoto y sólo los uso sin fin de lucro, para divertirme escribiendo historias de mi autoría. Algunos personajes serán creación mía y podrían o no tener relevancia en la historia, si esto no les gusta, no lo lean. Las parejas serán elegidas conforme se desarrolle la historia.

Pensamientos: ¿Será que me ama?

Dialogo: — ¿Cómo estás? —Pregunté preocupada.

Subrayado: Será utilizado cuando se dé importancia a una parte de la conversación, o en pensamientos.

Saltos en el tiempo/ Escritos del personaje: _"Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños jugábamos en un gran árbol"._

* * *

Capítulo 24. Días de piscina parte 2.

* * *

 **E** staba aburrida, observando a medio mundo. El bikini que traía me estaba lastimando la piel, sólo quería pasármela bien pero era todo lo contrario. Metí mis pies en la fría agua que no podía ser peor que el calor insoportable que sentía, me deshice de mis dos cebollas en el cabello. Suspiré.

Miré mi celular por enésima vez en el día, ¿Tal vez se había retardado? O algo más importante que una estúpida fiesta. Inhalé, todos estos días había parecido que Sasuke era más cercano a mi, tal vez sólo me soportaba, sólo quería alegrarle un poco el día. ¿Qué tenía de malo que viniera a divertirse un rato? Me lo había prometido y sin embargo, no había venido.

—¿No piensas meterte en el agua? — Suigetsu me observó curioso, le sonreí—No creo.

—¿¡Por!? — Se empezó a quitar la camisa, oh si, los nadadores tenían buen cuerpo— Entonces te hubieras quedado en casa.

—Tienes razón— Me había esforzado tanto en mi aspecto para conseguir este cuerpo y verme increíble en ropa interior, casi tan bien como esas chicas huecas, me había esforzado tanto por ser alguien que no era y no estaba la persona que quería que me viera— Métete conmigo.

Me ofreció su mano, en realidad perdía nada, no correría peligro porque él sabía nadar, me dio confianza además no quería arruinarme el día. Lo agarre fuerte y me ayudó a bajar, se sentía bien, sonreí.

—¿Tenten? — Hinata sonrío al verme, venía pegada de Naruto, que parecía de color morado, no sabía si por vergüenza o porque la chica lo tenía agarrado fuerte del cuello. Los saludamos.

—Vaya, quién diría que la Hyuga tenía tan buen cuerpo— Entré en shock, no quería creerlo, esperaba que el rubio lo matara, sólo noté su quijada definirse, estaba molesto.

—Hinata siempre se ve bien— "Aw, Naruto", me alegré, no quería que ella siguiera encariñada con el Uchiga. Era exasperante.

Me alejé de ellos un momento, caminé lento, el agua me llegaba cerca del busto y de verdad no pensé que sería tanto, iba por la orilla aferrándome al piso de afuera, mis pies iban uno detrás de otro. Comencé a tomar algunos tragos de alcohol que me ofreció Lee. Miré el agua aún más, ¿Tal vez podía hundirme y aprender a nadar no? Había visto chicas que se agachaban mientras se quedaban ahí, no me pareció tan mala idea.

Mis pies se fueron, noté que no me estaba ahogando por lo que tomé más confianza, y me hundí, mala idea. Estupidísima idea.

* * *

Karin gritó a lejos, ¿Iba con Neji? ¿Qué carajo…? Venían corriendo, no entendió nada al inicio, hasta que el chico de ojos de ciego se tiró al agua con todo y ropa empujando a todos— ¡TEN TEN SE ESTÁ AHOGANDO! —.

No era posible, ella estaba al lado de Suigetsu, miró a los lados. La buenota de Hyuga gritó, de verdad se estaba ahogando, sintió un vuelco. Comenzó a moverse alrededor buscándola. Se desesperé, veía un carajo.

La pelirroja se metió al agua, estaba desesperada. Gritó su nombre. Se sintió un imbécil por dejar sola a su amiga.

Naruto gritó— ¡Neji la encontró! — Dio señas con la mano. A lo lejos se veía al tío cargando a la morena. Estaba pálido, más de lo normal. Prácticamente la tiró afuera mientras él salía con rapidez. —Tenten.

Su ceño fruncido, se agacho a su lado mientras empezaba a sacudirla. Pero ella no reaccionaba, Hyuga cargaba a la chica. Se apresuró, Si hubiera llegado antes tal vez no hubiera pasado. —¿Ten ten…?— Preguntó Naruto, notablemente preocupado.

—No estorbes— Neji lo miró con frialdad, desesperado. Sus facciones estaban contraídas. Estaba asustado. Las cosas habían pasado tan rápido—Hmp—Tomó su pulso, la sentó, dándole palmadas en la espalda y el estómago. Nada.

No había razones para sentir nervios, volteó alrededor, seguro que nadie más sabía dar respiración boca-boca, "mierda". Observó a Karin, que estaba prácticamente al lado, mirándolo. ¿Por qué parecía que le pedía permiso? Se acarició la sien. "Al carajo".

Neji se acercó a la castaña, mientras tapaba su nariz, y sí. La besó. Varias veces, llevando aire consigo. Ni siquiera había notado que la chica estaba comenzando a toser. —Carajo…—.

Observó cómo se levantaba precipitadamente, empujándolo. Frunció el ceño, algo en él se había despejado, claro, estaba aliviado. Tenten miró alrededor mientras acariciaba su rostro. —Estoy bien, gracias.

Algo en él se sintió distinto, recordó vagamente el día que parecía haberle dado una sobredosis con la mierda de droga que se había metido y ella fue a ayudarlo. Cada vez sentía más culpa por haberse comportado así, ahora la entendía. Quería ayudarla de alguna forma, quería devolverle el maldito favor de salvarle la vida desde hace tiempo ya pero no sabía cómo.

La tomó del brazo, tratando de que su peso cayera en él. En realidad la castaña había bajado mucho de peso, ahora era tan delgada que parecía pesar lo de una pluma. —Estoy bien, Neji— Estaba recargada sobre él, parecía cansada pero aun así decidió demostrarle que no lo necesitaba, soltándolo. La gran sorpresa fue que cuando estuvo a punto de caerse, él la sostuvo. Ella lo miró y no hubo ninguna otra reacción. Para Neji era más que suficiente, tal vez ya había pagado su deuda con ella.

Sus ojos perla se encontraron con esos extraños ojos color café que a veces parecían rojizos, su cabellera roja se asomó a un lado, parecía tan preocupada por su amiga, el tiburón estaba al lado suyo, pasándose el cabello nervioso. Se enfadó, era culpa de ese imbécil que las cosas estuvieran así. —Lo siento, si hubiese estado ahí contigo no te habría pasado nada, soy un imbécil— "Si, no sólo eras un imbécil". Pensó.

Tenten sonrío, estaba nerviosa en realidad le desesperaba que él la hubiera salvado, estaba molesta porque aun sentía algo por él, suspiró, la culpa era suya por ser tan tonta—Suigetsu, no es tu culpa. No seas idiota y si me quieres pagar, ve a traerme cerveza que hoy no he venido a aburrirme—.

Sus palabras fueron órdenes para el chico del cabello azul, Karin sonrío de lado— A ti te pasa de todo eh— Acerco una silla, dejando que la castaña se sentara. Neji sintió un vuelco al escuchar su voz, casi sonrío.

Tenten no pasó desapercibida esa reacción, pasar tanto tiempo con Sasuke la había convertido en una experta de "cubos de hielo". Se sintió tan extraña, no sabía si estaba celosa o se alegraba por su amiga. Se removió incómoda. ¿Suigetsu sabría ya que al Hyuga le gustaba Karin? ¿Cómo se sentiría al respecto? — Creo que estoy mejor, voy a quedarme aquí, pero ustedes vayan a divertirse—.

Su amiga le tomó la mano, casi pidiéndole permiso, casi con lástima por ella. Su amor platónico o lo que había sido antes le sonrío, no era una sonrisa arrogante, tampoco de esas que se utilizan cuando sientes lástima. Era esa pequeña sonrisa que él usaba cuando estaba escribiendo, una sincera. Le devolvió el gesto al doble, se sentía bien de alguna forma, y parecía que ya no había problema entre ellos. ¡De haberlo sabido se hubiera tirado al agua hace tiempo!

Estaba segura de que Neji sólo tenía un corazón demasiado duro pero ella sabía que la única capaz de cambiarlo era Karin. Sabía que él era una fachada. Y que ella no sería la que iba a salvarlo de nada. Pero estaba bien con ser sólo su amiga, ahora lo entendía.

—¡Ah! ¡Sasuke! — Su voz se entrecortó de nervios, la había llamado.

—Sí, Tenten…— Le gustaba cuando decía su nombre, sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Vas a dejarme plantada? Mira, si vas a hacer lo mismo de la otra vez deberías saber que…—Estaba por darle su rollo mareador sobre la dignidad de un Uchiga, le iba a decir lo idiota que le parecía y que iba a…—Hola…

Ya ni le dolió el golpe, parecía que le había puesto chile en la silla, se levantó rápido y lo abrazó— ¡Sabía que ibas a venir! ¡Tonto! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? — Sasuke no estaba tenso, tampoco hizo un esfuerzo por quitársela de encima. En realidad no le molestaba— Tenía cosas que hacer—.

Acaricio su cabello oscuro mientras le sonreía— ¿Vas a soltarme ya? — La miró cansado— ¡Jamás! —.

Claro que no era idiota, lo observó detenidamente. Juraba que no se había esforzado en ponerse nada pero por Dios que se veía lo suficientemente atractivo para que media población femenina tuviera un orgasmo de sólo verlo. Su cabello tan desordenado como siempre, una playera simple de color blanco, y jeans negros. Parecía que acababa de llegar de algún otro lugar.

—¿Por qué no te has traído short? ¿No sabes lo que significa "piscina" en una fiesta? — Sus dedos hicieron señas, Sasuke acerco una silla a la suya. —No pienso meterme—.

—Seguro no sabes nadar—Joder, ¿Por qué era tan sexy? Notó cuando la miró con curiosidad, una que se veía tan seductora a pesar de que no estaba sonriendo—Yo no soy el que se acaba de ahogar—.

Sintió un vuelco, olvidaba que era un imbécil— ¿Quién carajo te digo? — ¡Si acababa de llegar! — Adivina— Volteo a ver a medio mundo, sólo había una persona lo suficientemente idiota para decirle y que aún le hablaba un poco— Suigetsu—.

Lo tomó del brazo, alegre— Da igual las tonterías que digas, no voy a arruinarme el día y tampoco voy a jodértelo a ti— Le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sasuke hizo una mueca de asco más bien fingida.

—"Claro" — La castaña rodó los ojos, mientras se tiraba en la silla— Realmente me gusta verte aquí, es muy importante para mí—.

Volteo el rostro para que ella no lo mirara, no sabía si estaba incómodo o que sentía — Cállate, Tenten—.

—Me adoras, lo sé— Le gustaba estar con ese necio, maldito engreído, porque con él no tenía que fingir nada. Era sólo ella y así la aceptaba, lo hacía, estaba segura de que si no fuera así ya la hubiera mandado al carajo hace mucho. Pero no, y Sasuke parecía más tranquilo a su lado, más "Sasuke".

Tomó su cerveza y le dio un trago— Cariño, vamos a divertirnos un rato— Le hizo un guiño. Sí, con él además se sentía más….atrevida.

Y para Sasuke verla así, sería estúpido no aceptar que le tenía algo de estima, verla tan…libre, tan natural, le gustaba. Lo había pensado, pero no, no ella no era Hinata, había venido para ver a la tierna mujer de ojos gris. Él sabía que no tenía que buscarla, no valía la pena joder a alguien más. Ya estaba él demasiado roto. Ni siquiera haría esfuerzos por encontrarla ese día. Suspiró. Estaba harto. Sin embargo, la notó a lo lejos, sus ojos negros temblaron, sintió como si sus órganos fueran arrancados, un vuelco. Lo estaba mirando.

* * *

La dulce chica de ojos perla se sintió mal y lo que seguía, su pecho tenía punzadas alrededor, claro que había notado al Uchiga. Nunca lo ignoró, sólo se había escondido de él, ¿De qué servía que ambos se vieran? Sólo acabaría sintiéndose peor. Y eso que sentir que Tenten era su reemplazo ya era suficiente. Pero qué importaba, jamás habían sido nada.

Estaba en una esquina mirando como su supuesta amiga le coqueteaba a su "ex" "quién sabe qué" y contoneaba sus caderas, no quería sentir rencor hacia nadie. Ni tenía derecho a hacerlo, tampoco podía reclamarlo. Se sentía como una idiota. Sonrío para sus adentros, era una idiota.

Había entendido que él nunca fue nada en su vida, Naruto la ayudó a sentirse más cómoda sin su cercanía. No quería que se quedara junto a ella, nada habría salido de ahí. Se sentía del asco, pero qué más daba. Ella ya no era una niña, ni la debilucha que se escondía a llorar. Y todo gracias a ella misma y un rubio de ojos color mar. No necesitaba a nadie, no necesitaba a un cobarde que la hiciera sufrir, no quería necesitar a Sasuke Uchiga.

Poco a poco esperaba que sus sentimientos cambiaran porque ¡Joder! Ella quería odiarlo, quería que le suplicara para así poder rechazarlo, ¡Ya no quería verlo! ¡No quería tener el corazón roto! Ya no quería guardarle tanto veneno dentro. Tenía ganas de llorar, sentía como si la saliva se hubiera atorado o tal vez sus lágrimas. _"¿Por qué, Sasuke…?"_

Lo veía bien al lado suyo, mucho más feliz de lo que sería si estuviera con ella, su suspiro comenzó a atorarse. No quería llorar sólo por verlo ahí, no quería llorar, no quería llorar…sonrío, para no comenzar a derrumbarse ahí, _¿Por qué parecía tan feliz? ¿No había dicho él que se sentía como la mierda? ¿Por qué entonces no lo parecía?_

Acarició sus brazos tan pálidos, tan pequeños, tenía frío. Eso hizo que se volteara, ya era suficiente, no iba a mirarlo más. Detrás de Hinata, sus ojos oscuros vieron su frágil silueta caminar lento. Sin despegarse de ella.

* * *

—Hanabi—Su cuerpo se erizo, otra vez ese subnormal venía a molestarla. Miró sus uñas negras, qué ridículo— ¿Qué quieres, Gaara? ¿¡Qué quieres, por Dios!? —.

Le regalo una sonrisa, que parecía traviesa— ¿En serio quieres saber? — Casi vomita— ¡Claro que no! ¡Eres un maldito, Sabaku no!

El pelirrojo levantó una ceja, divertido— ¿Qué te has imaginado, Hyuga? — Vaya, eso de ponerse rojos era de familia, pensó.

—Mira, idiota, si no quieres que mi hermano te de una paliza mejor vete a tomar por culo— Gaara sonrío, agachándose frente a ella— Tu hermano es mi mejor amigo, además de que, yo sería el que le daría una paliza antes.

—Puf, me agradabas más cuando eras un amargado— Miró su rostro, se veía lindo así, demasiado lindo. Negó fuertemente, ¡No, Hanabi! No le iba a dar el gusto de sentir algo por él, otra vez— Te agrado todavía.

Él sonrío, no solía hacerlo con muchas personas. ¿Acaso era tan tonta que no se daba cuenta? —Hanabi, nunca quise burlarme de ti…—.

—No me interesa— Lo empujó, furiosa—Conozco a los tíos como tú, incluso lo has dicho, tú sólo juegas con las personas. No vales la pena.

No respondió, tenía razón— Entonces ven y juega un poco—.

—Jajaja, ¿En serio? No me vengas con tus coqueteos baratos— Le acarició la mejilla, disfrutando un poco del acto— No soy tan fácil— ¡Plaf! Su mejilla ahora combinaba con su cabello. Más roja tal vez.

Gaara sonrío aún más, lo sabía, por eso le gustaba tanto.

* * *

Neji miró la escena divertido, su mejor amigo de verdad que estaba idiota por su hermana menor. Hanabi decía muérete y Gaara le preguntaba cómo quería que se suicidara. Así nunca iba a conseguir nada. Miró a Karin que sonreía de la misma manera que él— Sabaku no es terrible con las chicas. Lástima de tío, es tan lindo. Si yo fuera ella, al menos me lo tiraría.

—Tiene 16 años, no se va a tirar a nadie— La atractiva pelirroja rodó los ojos divertida— Oh, qué inocente eres, a esa edad ya no eres una niñita.

—Mi hermana sí, no la conoces— Karin se recargó en la barra de bebidas— Jajaja, claro que la conozco, por eso te lo digo.

—Hmp— Le dio una calada a su cigarro, que no era cigarro en realidad. Se relajó. — Neji…—.

Karin se hizo pequeña a su lado, no tenía el derecho a reclamarle. Ella estaba igual, pero lo estaba dejando. No quería ser una maldita adicta toda la vida— Neji…—.

—¿Qué, Karin? ¿Qué? — La había escuchado, pero le molestaban las personas que usaban su nombre por tonterías. — Por favor, déjalo.

—No te metas en mis cosas, ¿Vale? — La miró, casi retándola, ella sabía de primera mano que le daba completamente igual lo que dijera, no le haría caso. Era su maldita vida. — Neji, esto no está bien, estás haciéndote daño y…— La tomó de la mano, ¡Qué carajo! — ¿Y? ¿Te afecta de alguna manera? — Karin le mostro una actitud distinta, no parecía molesta, no estaba tratando de librarse de él. Parecía triste.

—Sabes por lo que he pasado, sabes lo que me a echo tu familia, sabes lo que hacen y aun así, sigues con esto— Su boca se frunció— Creí que eras distinto.

—No me vengas con tus tonterías ahora, tú sola te metiste en los problemas de mi familia, tú sola les pediste favores que luego no pudiste pagar, no me vengas ahora a pagarlos conmigo, ni a tratar de "ayudarme" porque no soy tu maldito banco de lástima, ¿Entiendes? — Sus ojos rojos, la muñeca le dolía— ¿Entiendes o no? ¿Eh?

Sus bellos ojos cafés bajaron la mirada, no quería verlo— Tú sabes que no quieres esto, tú no quieres ser como ellos. Sabes que eres mejor que la mierda de padres que has tenido—.

—Tú qué carajo sabrás— Sonrío con prepotencia— Eres sólo una marginada más que no ha podido pagar sus deudas. Y no es culpa de nosotros.

—Si realmente te sintieras parte de la empresa, jamás habrías preguntado el por qué estoy metida en ello, o qué es lo que hacen, o por qué lo hacen, te habría dado igual— Sonrió con melancolía— Pero sabes algo, te importa, yo te importo, eres mucho más noble que cualquiera de ellos. Mucho mejor. Y por eso te odias. Porque por eso mismo, no puedes odiar a esa familia que te mandó a la mierda, porque eres incapaz de ser un imbécil.

—¿¡Y quién carajo te dijo que yo los he perdonado!? —Se exaltó, su otra mano estaba con echa un puño, tan fuertemente apretada que tenía los nudillos blancos— Mataron a los padres de Sasuke, ¡Metieron a Itachi a la puta cárcel! ¿Quién carajo de ha dicho que no los odio? ¡Me hicieron esto a mí! ¡Te han hecho esto a ti! Solo quiero olvidarlo, solo quiero olvidarme de las responsabilidades y sentirme menos culpable por todo esto. Sentirme menos mierda, así que no me jodas. Porque tú no sabes por lo que estoy pasando, tú no sabes lo mucho que me estoy esforzando.

Su muñeca ya no dolía tanto, pero se sentía mal por él, sabía que su vida en ese momento estaba llena de presiones, que se esforzaba por todos, que sentía culpa por los Uchiga, que no sabía que hacer— Por eso mismo, Neji. Yo jamás voy a dejarte solo. Sí, soy una maldita pobretona, no tengo mucho que ofrecerte, pero estoy aquí, ¿Vale? Y vamos a resolverlo entre todos. No sólo tú…

Sus manos se aferraron a su cintura, su aliento varonil, estaba tan agitado, no quería ver su rostro— Perdóname, Karin….pero no sé cómo lidiar con todos ellos, debo hablar con Sasuke— Karin acarició su rostro, que parecía cansado, tan cansado a pesar de su edad— Entonces, hablemos con él de nuevo.

—No me dejes solo ahora…— Sus ojos grises miraron los suyos, iban a resolverlo, buscarían la manera de hundirlos a todos— Siempre estaré contigo— Le susurró, y fue tan dulce que Neji simplemente olvido todo lo demás, sólo estaba ella. Y sus preciosos ojos café, que parecían rojizos.

* * *

Gracias por leer, en el siguiente capítulo aparece Itachi. ¡Espero comentarios! Es una oferta, son gratis. Y hasta la próxima. **Cherrymarce** como siempre, gracias por comentar, espero seguir viéndote por acá. :3


End file.
